The Maiden of Albanthea
by L.C. Stone
Summary: Lilly knew their love was forbidden. Her father had made that very clear. But when she is locked away in a tower for seven years, will the Prince stay loyal to his promise or will the shackles of duty force him to let go?
1. An Invitation

**Chapter One**

An Invitation

_O__nce upon a time__, in the distant land of Albanthea, lived a beautiful young Princess by the name of Lillian. She was a kind hearted maiden who loved her kingdom deeply and her people adored her. Maid Lilly, as she was commonly called, was as graceful as her mother and as passionate as her father. Each day she grew more kind and beautiful. Then, in the early spring of her fourteenth year, she received an invitation from a neighboring kingdom. It was a harmless request, a simple announcement of the celebration of a royal marriage. But little did she know that this trifling visit would change the course of her life forever._

Strawberries. I woke to the sweet, rich fragrance of strawberries tickling my nose and rousing my drowsy senses. This was the perfume I had awoken to every morning for as long as I can remember. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Albanthea was nicknamed "The Land of Strawberries," and appropriately so. Our fields, forests, and valleys were covered with the delicious plant. The title fit us well.

White sunlight crept through my thin white drapes and I welcomed its warm rays with a sleepy smile and a stretch. I breathed deeply. Mmmm strawberries. My mouth watered.

"Good morning," said a high, soft voice from the corner of my large bedchamber. I lifted my head and heard a laugh. She must have found my appearance amusing: disheveled blonde hair tumbling about my shoulders, all coiled and knotted from a long night's sleep. My cheeks were rosy. I could feel their heat. A hint of pale green eyes peaked out from beneath my heavy eyelids.

"Laugh all you want," I grunted softly and let my head fall back. She did. Marybeth had been my lady-in-waiting for as long as I can remember. It was nice to have a companion, but I did not fully appreciate her friendship until my mother died a year ago. I was thirteen when she passed away giving birth to my baby brother. He went with her. My father slipped into despair and I found comfort in Marybeth, who was five years older than I. I still missed my mother desperately, but I had found life once again.

Marybeth did not let me lay in bed long. As she brushed my hair, she took the liberty of listing the day's activities. My hair was not hard to comb through and with very little effort, Marybeth tucked my smooth tresses into two loose decorative braids. She was amazing and I told her so often. Only the most talented artists in the land could dress me, smarten my wild mane, and make me appear presentable all under fifteen minutes. It was pure magic! And Marybeth was a gifted sorceress.

We made our way down the corridor in a brisk trot, heading to the sunroom where I was to brunch with my father's sister, the elegant Queen of Roselund. I say we trotted because a Princess was never permitted to run or scurry, and time simply would not allow a leisurely meander. My schedule and daily routine rarely left room for any sort of spare time. There was always a dress to be fitted for, a new dance to learn, music lessons to attend, or a foreign baroness to meet. My days were often filled to the brim, ripping at their seams, and I loved it. It was training me, preparing me for the greatest adventure, the hardest challenge, the most splendid seat of honor. Someday I would rule from a fancy throne, an entire country to serve and protect. My future looked bright and my goals and dreams were set before me. I couldn't wait!

"Lillian!" a tall silver-haired woman exclaimed when I entered the bright oval room and curtsied. My aunt moved towards me with thin open arms, the fabric of her light gray skirt swishing around her bony legs. I had inherited my slender frame from my father's side of the family and my lack of height from my mother's. The old woman kissed my cheek and I kissed hers.

"It's good to see you again, aunt," I replied genuinely and lowered myself into the seat that the servant had swept back for me. I smoothed out a few wrinkles in my lavender skirt and held my shoulders back so that I would look taller than I really was.

As my aunt chattered on about all of the news from Roselund, I eyed the assortment of small fresh cinnamon cakes and berry tarts that sat on the small round table between us. I plopped a red, plump strawberry into my mouth. It was sweet and sour at the same time. My lips pursed and I smiled. Then, my aunt said something very interesting that caught my attention. I cleared my throat and asked her to repeat.

She smiled and obliged. "I said that I am sorry I have to cut my visit short this time. It just wouldn't feel right staying in Albanthea when your father is gone to another country. He assured me that he wouldn't mind at all if I stayed, but it doesn't seem proper."

Aunt Grace went on about my father, but my mind was stilled upon her first words. My father was going to another country. But where? It was on the tip of my tongue to ask her, but I had learned that interrupting was rude and it would not be tolerated. So I waited. And waited. I waited some more. But by the time she finally decided to catch her breath and sneak a honey biscuit, I had given up. It didn't matter where my father was going or why. The fact that he didn't even tell me was the part that stung. Ever since my mother's passing, he hadn't been the same. He rarely said anything to me anymore and I barely ever saw him. My father was still grieving.

Later that evening, as I readied for bed, I asked Marybeth about it. Though she did not serve the King directly, she always had a way of finding out bits or information from the other staff. And since no one ever told me anything, she was my only source.

"Aunt Grace says father is going away," I mentioned nonchalantly from my cushioned window seat. "Where is he going?"

"Eland," she replied.

"I see." Eland was a green meadow country to the north, about a half of a week's journey from Albanthea Castle. I had studied it briefly with one of my tutors, but I had never been there. From what I could remember from my lessons, it sounded like a very agreeable place. "How long will he be visiting?" I asked next.

"I cannot be sure, dearest. He was invited to the wedding of the Crown Prince. His time there could vary from…oh," she clicked her tongue in contemplation, "a month to the entire summer."

An entire summer? I raised my eyebrows. "Do you think he would let me come?" I longed to travel to a distant land and see new customs and discover fresh ways of life. But father was very protective. He rarely even allowed me to venture into our own towns. And whenever I did, I was always accompanied by a caravan of at least a dozen ladies and knights.

Marybeth saw the glimmer of hope in my emerald eyes and she smiled sadly. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Aunt Grace and His Majesty sat face to face over his desk, discussing the very same matter. The Queen of Roselund stared determinedly at her red-faced brother and tried to keep the victorious smirk off of her thin lips. She knew she was winning the battle. He was going to say yes.

King Oswald gazed intently across his desk into the light blue eyes of his older sister. He didn't agree with her, but every argument had been countered. She was a skilled opponent and he was no match for her clever logic and manipulative schemes. With a weary, leathery hand, he rubbed his tan brow and let out a gruff sigh.

Grace smiled wryly. "You're all out of excuses, brother. Why don't you let down your guard for a minute and trust me?"

"I do trust you." His voice was scratchy, like someone had strangled him. "Try to understand. She's all I have, Grace. Lilly's safer here."

"And I suppose you plan to keep her locked up here forever?"

She was making his reasons sound so foolish. "No, of course not."

With a sigh of her own, Grace leaned back in her chair. It creaked softly. The blazing hearth behind them crackled. "What are you so afraid of?" she honestly wanted to know. "What harm do you think could possibly come to her if she was with you in Eland?"

Oswald shifted his tall frame and licked his lips. He honestly didn't know. It just seemed like a better idea if his daughter would just stay put. But Grace was right. The child was in no more danger traveling with him than she was in her own home. His late wife, Queen Marigold, had proved that. After all, she died safe within her own room. Not a hundred walls or armed knights could have prevented that. The King still wanted to feel in control, though. He wanted to have the power to determine the course of his daughter's destiny. No matter what.

"No!" he slammed his fist on the desk and the wood quivered underneath his angry blow. "I will not allow it! She's my daughter and I say where she'll go and what happens to her!"

Taken aback by her brother's sudden outburst, Grace's eyes widened and she frowned…deeply. She shook her head in sadness and pity. Then she rose to her feet. "You are a selfish being, brother," the woman murmured sorrowfully. "I am sorely disappointed in you. You're hurting her, Oswald, and you'll continue to do so until you let her breathe."

The King's narrow nostrils flared and he watched as his sister glanced at the parchment lying on the desk before him. It was the royal wedding announcement, written in elegant script and sealed with King Winston's dark green wax and golden juniper emblem. She gently pushed it closer to him. "She was personally invited. It's her first outing to represent the people of Albanthea. Consider it, brother, I beg of you. Consider it."


	2. A Dream Come True

**Chapter Two**

A Dream Come True

I wasn't running. In Marybeth's terms, my pace might have been considered a hasty trot or even a speedy gallop, but at least I wasn't running. In any case, I raced down the halls as fast as I could hasten without looking like I was in some kind of a hurry. It was rather difficult to look calm and serene at that moment however, since I had the best news of all time to share with my friend.

"Marybeth!" I gasped when I finally found her in my chambers, practicing her needlework. She rose immediately and squinted curiously into my bright eyes and flushed face. "You will never guess what wonderful news I have to tell you!"

"Oh?"

"My father! He's invited me to come with him! We spoke of it just this morning over breakfast. Eland, Marybeth! I'm going to Eland!" I was nothing short of ecstatic and the beaming grin of my lady-in-waiting only made my heart want to leap for joy.

"Why that's fantastic news, Lilly!" She cried with delight and took my small, trembling hands. I could see by her sparkling brown eyes and elated smile that she was just as happy as I was. We laughed together in merriment and I danced around the room.

"And you're coming with me!" I exclaimed a moment later when the realization came to me.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Surely your father would not allow it. Think of how silly we would be traveling together. He would certainly disown you and throw me out of the coach. Just look at us now! Dancing about like drunkards and laughing like ridiculous little girls."

"Nonsense!" I cried and giggled. "It would be entirely improper for me to take such a long trip without a companion. We are ladies of high class, Marybeth! What would the Elandians think of us if we send our Princess without her lady-in-waiting? It's simply unheard of!"

Marybeth beamed and I could hardly contain my excitement. "When do we leave?" she wanted to know.

"Next week!"

"Next week?!" she repeated with a dramatic gasp. "That doesn't give us much time, now does it? We'll have to alter your schedule so that we can squeeze in emergency gown fittings and then we'll—"

"Gown fittings?" In my excitement, I forgot myself and interrupted her.

Thankfully, she was too preoccupied to notice my rude blunder of speech. "Mhmm," she said with a decided nod. "You'll need a trunk full of new dresses."

I cocked my head to the side. That sounded nice, but…"What's wrong with the ones I have now?"

"Oh nothing is the matter with them, dearest, but you should have at least a few new ones made for such a special occasion. After all, don't we want the Elandians to have a grand sample of the latest Albanthean fashion?"

She had a point. I bit my bottom lip to keep my grin from flying off of my face.

The following week was a blur. From sunup until sundown, I was trotting (not running) here and there, scurrying about to see to the final preparations before our departure for Eland. As my busy days flew by, I grew more and more impatient for our journey.

Finally, it was the night before our leaving. And I, of course, couldn't sleep. There were too many wonderful things to think about. I rolled over in my silk sheets and peered through the darkness at the figure sleeping beside me. "Marybeth," I whispered softly, wondering if she was just as anxious as I. She stirred and turned on her side to face me.

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy tone. Apparently she wasn't.

"I can't sleep."

I heard her chuckle. "You had better try harder because you'll find sleep quite impossible through a bumpy coach ride."

She was probably right. With an audible sigh, I flopped onto my back and squeezed my eyelids shut. I took her advice and tried my best to clear my mind of all thought and let slumber take me. The next thing I remember is waking up to a loud, solid rapping on my door. I peeked through one eye. My room was filled with light.

Marybeth rose from the chair in the corner and answered the knock and I sat up. It was morning! Finally! A maid entered the sunlit chamber with a silver breakfast tray in her hands. She curtsied and I thanked her. Strawberry tarts and other red berries with cream were served and I gobbled them up as elegantly as I could.

Not even an hour later, Marybeth and I joined my father and his manservant in the cobblestone courtyard where the stables were kept. He looked very skeptical, but my aunt gave him a reassuring smile. He only hoped that his older sister would not be furious with him when she learned his true motives for inviting his daughter to accompany him. Queen Grace kissed me and I whispered a grateful "thanks" in her ear.

"Enjoy yourself thoroughly," she told me and winked.

The four of us: my father, his servant, Marybeth, and I settled into the spacious royal carriage. When we were comfortably seated, the coachman snapped the reins and we were off.

I had seen most of Albanthea countryside before, but today it looked even prettier. We passed our maple tree forests and strawberry fields stretched as far as the eye could see. Brooks and streams of clear water flowed along the dirt road for a while. I watched as timid animals dipped their heads to drink from them. How I wished we could stop the coach for a moment so I could step out and pet the deer's velvet neck or play with the small black bunnies.

When the scenery changed to nothing but yellow fields and blue skies, I turned from the window and glanced at my companion beside me. Wordlessly we smiled at each other, knowing exactly what was going through each other's thoughts: A dream come true!

My father was a quiet travel companion and his manservant spoke even less. Within the four days it took us to reach Eland, I could have counted the number of words said between them on my fingers. Although conversation in the carriage was scarce, the breathtaking landscape of Eland was more than enough to occupy my restless mind. From the wide coach window, I could see long grassy meadows and foggy blue mountains beyond. Green, lush grass covered everything in sight. It was beautiful. I couldn't decide which I loved more: the splendor of the peaceful meadows or the crimson strawberry fields back at home. They were both exceedingly lovely in their own way.

Though I preferred the countryside and nature to towns and harbors, I have to admit that my breath left me when I first beheld Eland Palace. It was the most exquisite building I had ever seen or imagined. The white-stoned structure was tall and grand with more than ten towers shooting into the air. We arrived near sundown and the palace seemed to sparkle and shimmer with the golden sunset behind it. The gates to the courtyard were adorned with delicate ivy entwining the glittering poles. Two guards wearing full silver armor and green and gold tabards greeted us formally and opened the gates.

I found my breath and gasped with delight. We were greeted by a crowd of nobles and knights, all dressed in fine colorful apparel. They waved and smiled. My father and I nodded respectfully, though I snuck in a few brisk waves of my own. I couldn't help myself! Green, white, and gold banners hung from the walls of the palace. The emblem of Eland was the Juniper berry and it could be found on every tabard and flag.

"I see that you approve," Marybeth stated as she watched my elated expression.

I could scarcely speak with such beauty and splendor surrounding me. A bobbing nod was my response and I quickly returned my gaze back out the window. The carriage passed through the crowded courtyard into a smaller one, where a few guards and a small band of people stood in a line formation waiting. I studied them carefully. The first noble in the row was a tall, white-bearded man. He wore a King's golden crown.

"King Winston," I said to myself quietly. One of the games Marybeth and I played on our journey was to see who could memorize all of the royal family's names first. The noble-looking King's hand was resting on the back of a tall, skinny woman. This was Queen Charity. She was pale with curly black hair and a rather sickly appearance. Despite her weak facade, her smile still lovely and warm. Her three sons stood beside her, followed by Eland's four young Princesses. All of the children were tall and lean, and the sons had inherited their father's sturdy build and broad shoulders. I started with the eldest – the Crown Prince Edmund, Prince Edwin, Prince Eric, Princess Juniper, Princess Margaret, Princess Lilac, and Princess Mora. Edmund, Edwin, Juniper, and Margaret were crowned with thick black hair and the rest were dark blonde. Half of them had freckles while the others were fair skinned. The coach stopped and I gave a low whistle. How was I ever going to tell them apart?

My father, who was sitting nearest to the door, was the first out of the coach. The next one out was his silent manservant, then Marybeth, then me. I placed my hand in a guard's plump pink one. He helped me down the low carriage step and onto the crunchy cobblestone floor. I subtly brushed out the wrinkles in of my pale yellow dress and joined my father for the welcoming.

After each introduction was made, I swept into a flawless curtsey, one that I had perfected several years ago. I elegantly squatted eight more times in the same fashion. My knees ached after the youngest Princess, Mora, was announced. I was thankful that there were no more children.

Elandians were tall. They were nothing like giants, but they still towered above me and I was always considered tall for an Albanthean. The only girl in the courtyard that was shorter then I was, was Princess Mora and she was only four years old. I assumed by their shy expressions and baby faces, that Juniper and Margaret were around my age. In truth, my guesses were not far off. Later that evening, over a quiet banquet, I learned that I was right smack in between the two. Princess Juniper was fifteen and her younger sister, Margaret, was thirteen. Lilac, who was sitting on my right, leaned over and softly announced that she had just turned ten. She seemed quite proud of the fact and I smiled kindly.

"Happy belated tenth birthday then," I whispered back and placed my silver spoon to rest in my empty soup bowl. "I'm fourteen."

The Princess seemed astonished by this bit of information, but she did not respond. Mora, however, did not have as much control over her tongue. She had been listening to us from across the table and dropped her jaw, revealing a half-eaten carrot, mashed in between her cheek and teeth.

"You're short!" she exclaimed so loudly that even the servants standing by the door on the opposite side of the room turned their heads to stare.

I blushed slightly and smiled. The Queen, bless her heart, seemed horrified and tried immediately to make amends.

"My deepest apologies, milady," she began with a breathless tone. "We are not accustomed to Albanthean guests."

"I'm sorry," little Mora mumbled a moment later after receiving a look of warning from both of her parents. The child's big brown eyes glistened with a hint of tears and she lowered her head in shame. I felt sorry for the poor thing and I wished I could hug her or tell her a funny tale to lighten the mood.

"Do you enjoy horseback riding, milady?" Edwin asked a few minutes later when the servants had taken our dishes and were now bringing out a dessert that looked more like a dark brown lump of coal and mud.

I stared hesitantly at the plate before me and wondered if it was even edible. It had an odd scent, like nothing I had ever smelled before. "Hmm? Oh, I've never ridden a horse before," I said casually without taking my eyes off of the peculiar food.

"Never been riding? Why ever not?" Margaret chimed in.

"I suppose that I haven't had the time. It looks hard and I would probably be awful at it." I glanced in my father's direction. He and the King and Queen of Eland were chattering with each other at the right end of the long table. It seemed he had already devoured his dish of dessert so I felt safe to try mine.

But before I could scoop a bite onto my spoon, Edwin said, "Nonsense." I raised my eyes to look at him. He was smiling at me. "We shall teach you sometime."

Oh? I could only nod and give a small smile. That's easy for him to say. He's not the height of a stump. For a quick moment, I was able to study Edwin. Throughout the evening, I had been able to scrutinize everyone expect for him. It seemed that every time I glanced his way out of the corner of my eye, he was ready to gaze right back at me. Now he was engaged in eating his pile of mud and I took advantage of the moment. Much like his older brother, Edmund, he was sturdy and tall. His tanned face was round and his dark brown eyes were friendly. The skin on the bridge of his nose and below his kind eyes held hint of freckles. Thick black hair was just long enough to be tucked behind his ears and sweep across his forehead. My scrutiny suddenly ended as he plopped the last bit of dessert into his mouth and brought his eyes to mine. I swiftly looked elsewhere.

"You don't like chocolate?" Juniper, the eldest daughter, wanted to know.

I assumed that she was referring to my untouched meal. "I've never tasted it before."

All seven children were dumbfounded. Two of the girls gasped. It even brought the shy Prince Edmund out into the conversation.

"Never tried chocolate?" he was Justas surprised as the rest.

"What sweets do you dine on in Albanthea?" Eric asked curiously.

"Strawberries," I replied with a wide smile.

After that, the eight of us were so lost in conversation that we didn't even notice that the servants had cleared the dishes and silverware from the table. I never did get to try chocolate that night.

When the evening grew late and I was shown to the guest chambers where I would be staying for the remainder of my visit, Marybeth found me and joined me in my room. She wanted to know everything about the dinner, my opinions of the royal family, what the food was like, what kinds of things we talked about, everything! I was more than happy to oblige and eagerly relayed every event and detail, leaving nothing out.

By the time we finally settled into bed, it was well past midnight and the excitement of the day had caught up with me. Marybeth left to sleep in her own room down the hall that the servants had prepared for her; I was alone with my thoughts for the first time in a long while. As I lay in bed, staring up at the beautiful dark green canopy, I reflected on the happy events of the day. Everything in the world seemed perfect and right, like a dream come true. I smiled and closed my eyes, hopeful of the wonderful new discoveries I would find in the days to come.


	3. Ch'orne

Midnight Pearls and Celestial Seraphim, thank you so much for your encouraging reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. It's fun to write!

Thank you for your review as well, Ardelis Mercy! Yes, it is the re-telling of "Maid Maleen". That's one of my favorite short fairytales and when I read it the other night, it inspired me to write about it. I definitely agree with you on your comment about my habit of switching from 1st person to 3rd person narration in the middle of my chapter. This is my first story that I've ever written in first-person so we'll see how it goes. I'll take your advice and add a marker to separate the paragraphs next time. Thank you for catching that! It's very helpful!

**Chapter ****Three**

Ch'orne

What a strange thought it is to meet your future partner for the first time on your wedding day. Though it was a common and customary tradition in Albanthea and in the lands surrounding, it still seemed foreign and somehow wrong to me. It did not settle well, like the bitter aftertaste of soiled meat. I was fortunate to have a father who rarely mentioned the dreaded words "arranged marriage". He must have known what awful knots it put in my stomach. My mother and father had no such arrangement. They fell in love at a young age and married years later with the approval and blessing of both parties. She was not a commoner, my mother, but neither did she consider herself nobility. In truth, she fell between the slim cracks of both worlds, the rare situation of an equal balance amid middle-class and lower-class. This was almost unheard of; in these times and in these lands, one was either a noble or a peasant. There was no middle ground.

Yet my mother was an expectation. Her grandfather was the king of a small, quiet kingdom named Eulerna. This tiny kingdom lived peacefully off of the beautiful white-sand shores of Albanthea. Since there were no laws to restrict a woman monarch, my mother was next in line for the throne. At a very young age, she was aware of the great responsibility that the title would hold for her someday. When she was eleven years old, she made the ambitious decision to travel to a distant academy and be taught by the wise scholars there. My mother loved her people and strived to learn all she could to improve herself before her reign. However, in the winter of her sixteenth year, she received distressing news from Eulerna, requesting her immediate presence there. Although she had less than three months until the completion of her studies at the academy, she disregarded her schooling and rushed home. Upon her arrival, she learned that her grandfather had passed away and the entire kingdom was now under the direct government of the Albanthea rulers. There was nothing she could do.

The submissive, young Queen regretfully laid her crown at the feet of the governing authorities and took her place among the commoners. She farmed strawberry fields for two whole years, living in a hut with a poor family of five, until she met the young Prince of Albanthea. This was my father of course, and he swept her off her feet. Her story was truly a sad tale of lost dreams and crushed hopes. But whenever she spoke of her past, she always made it sound so romantic and wistful. She held no bitterness and her kind heart harbored no anger. My mother was the purest of all angels and could have seen a bright, glittering rainbow in any storm.

Now I stared upon another storm and wondered if she could have seen the rainbow in this fateful tempest. An arranged marriage. I could not imagine a more mortifying fate. The wedding was a mere two days away. The bride and groom were strangers, utter strangers, both as foreign to each other as a forest-dwelling bird is to a fish. Who would agree to such a contract? Who would surrender to such a fate? Obviously Prince Edmund and Lady Noel would.

From my balcony, I could catch a partial glimpse of the bride and her swarm of ladies, gathering in a tight circle in the lower courtyard. The dozen of them crowded around her as she sat on the edge of a small, bubbling fountain near the corner of the lush gardens. I recognized the quiet young woman from dinner a few nights ago. She had entered the banquet hall briefly to be announced to the guests and then was whisked away by her companions.

Lady Noel was tall and slender, and I figured that that was the trend of the Elandians. But yesterday, in a conversation with Princess Lilac, I learned that the bride was actually a foreign duchess who hoped to strengthen the alliance between her country and Eland by entering into a legal union with the Crown Prince.

"You mean this was her choice?" I asked in amazement and clamped my mouth shut to keep my jaw from plummeting to the floor.

Lilac nodded, yet did not seem as vexed as I. Perhaps she was too young to understand the horrors I saw in such a pact. Surely I wasn't the only one. Was I?

As I watched the duchess in the gardens, I wished I could talk with her. I would shoo her lady companions away and listen to her tell her tale. I wondered if she had ever been able to set free her feelings and liberally pour out her emotions like I often did with my lady-in-waiting. Marybeth was a good listener.

Just then, the crowd of white-dressed girls with dainty yellow flowers in their hair moved from the fountain to the left entrance of the courtyard. From afar, they looked like a comical pack of daisies shifting through a field of green. Soon they were out of my sight. I turned from the landscape and headed back into my room. There was probably no time in her schedule to meet with me. Besides, if I was a foreign duchess I probably won't appreciate some odd meddling girl prying into my personal life. And though my motive wasn't to squeeze juicy gossip out of her, my intentions may have seemed unwelcome regardless.

It was hard to believe that I had been a guest in Eland for six whole days now. Time flew by so fast that I was afraid to blink, lest I miss something. Each day, I had the pleasure of dining with the royal family and enjoying their company every evening in the sitting room. There, the younger children and I played silly games and told embellished tales of our countries. Lilac even delighted us with a short melody on a beautiful, large silver harp. The family was all very musically talented and it did not take long for all of her siblings to offer to play me a song. I listened with an amused smile, enjoying every note of their splendid performances. After the last had finished their melody, Prince Edwin, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside my chair, leaned forward and asked me to play something as well. I laughed heartily and politely refused, but he would not have it.

"I am Prince of this land," he began in a deep voice, trying his best to sound regal and unforgiving, "and I command you to play us a song."

My left eyebrow rose to challenge him and I smirked. "And if I don't?"

"There will be consequences, milady. Serious consequences."

"He'll throw you in the dungeon!" Little Mora piped in loudly with wide, serious eyes and a bobbing head of blonde curls.

While the others laughed, I turned back to Edwin and whispered, "What if I told you that I played very ill and would be utterly humiliated to perform after hearing the flawless talent of your family?"

His brown eyes narrowed and he looked doubtfully into mine. "I wouldn't believe it." He replied and paused to think of something clever. "And even if you have no musical ability, which I would find _very_ unlikely, then I am sure that you can find something else to impress us with."

I smiled and understood. It was a challenge. He was challenging me and I took the bait like a silly, dim-witted fish. Now I was terrified. In Albanthea, music was not my best subject. I excelled in languages, etiquette, and art, but when it came time for music lessons, my tutors might as well have casted me out to howl with the wolves. My harp-playing was elementary at best and my fingers on piano keys were clumsy and irregular.

My entire afternoon was spent in my chambers thinking of some sort of performance for that evening. Nothing came to me. And dinner came all too soon. Maybe Edwin would forget, I could only hope. But alas, he did not. In fact, a mention about my awaited recital was the first few words spoken to me over the meal table. I attempted a glare in his direction, but with the rising smile tugging at the corners of my lips, it probably looked more like a constipated wink.

The five of us: Edwin, Eric, Lilac, Mora, and I retired to the music parlor shortly after we were dismissed from the banquet hall. I was the last one to pass through the door and the others quickly took their seats, leaving one vacant chair for me: the low cushioned bench beside the grand harp. They smiled in anticipation and I shook my head. I felt sorry for them already. With a slow intake of air, I paced to the instrument and lowered myself onto the soft seat. The harp strings were taught in my fingers and I silently strummed them.

"Stop stalling," Eric demanded playfully from across the room. I laughed nervously and bit my lip. I learned many songs in Albanthea, and most of them were about strawberries. Go figure.

Carefully and slowly, I began to pluck at the tight strings and began a common Albanthean lullaby.

_Pretty red berry, sweet red berry  
Sleep in fields of __crimson __fruit  
Fee__l __the __softness of the valley  
Underneath your__lacy suit_

_Fragrance flows like __sugary __flowe__r__s  
Stars shine like sparkling pearls  
Sleep my darling, dream of flowers  
Tucked __into __your delicate curls_

I played the harp poorly and probably sang even worse. Minstrels and performers in Albanthea sang with beautifully strong and thunderous voices. Mine was not even close. Compared to a bird's call, it would be closest to the swallow – high, clear, and painfully timid. But my small audience was pleased nonetheless. Their delighted cheers broke the tense hush that had fallen over the room ever since I started to play and I sighed in relief. Mora was the first to jump up and practically shove me off of the seat, announcing that it was her turn. I gladly turned it over to her and stole her seat in a large armchair.

Edwin rose from the settee by the harp and crouched down on the floor beside me. "Thank you, Maid Lillian," he murmured in Albanthean with a rich Elandian accent. "That was…" He bit his bottom lip and glanced to the ceiling, searching for the proper word. After a few seconds he said, "Ch'orne".

Later that night, I asked Marybeth what it meant. She didn't know. My speech tutor in Albanthea was fluent in over ten different dialects, but never had he mentioned that word to me before. In my past experiences with foreign languages, I always knew enough to make out a meaning of a word by the context of the sentence or the feeling with which it was uttered. This one had me stumped. His expression had been completely neutral when he said it. There was no hint of a smile, nor a sign of a scowl. I couldn't tell whether he was insulting or praising me. The mysterious meaning of "Ch'orne" puzzled me for the rest of the evening.


	4. The Royal Wedding

**Chapter ****Four**

The Royal Wedding

The church bells of the small homely stone parish on the hill chimed. It was a pleasant ring, like clear, crisp cymbals. A light spring rain filled the green valley with a veil of mist. I stood on my balcony with a soft fur blanket gathered around me, gazing at the glorious morning landscape. The cool air was thick with the pleasant fragrance of juniper. It was a beautiful morning for a wedding.

Marybeth was surprised to find me awake and out of bed and she told me as much when she joined me on my small, oval terrace.

"I watched the sunrise this morning," I answered softly. My voice was still waking up. "It's beautiful here. Even from the center of the town I can enjoy the splendor of the countryside."

My companion smiled. She couldn't agree more. "I suppose it helps being in the highest tower of the tallest building in the town," she pointed out.

"Just a little," I replied with a nod and shuffled into my chambers. "Have you seen my father this morning?" I asked as I sprawled out onto the soft coverings of my bed. He seemed more distant than ever, even more so than he had at home. I scarcely saw him around the corridors and I was beginning to worry.

"No, milady. He sleeps in even longer than you most days."

This surprised me for a moment, but then I understood. I probably wouldn't want to get out of bed and face a lonely day if my spouse was gone too. It was just another meaningless day to him. I frowned. My poor father.

Breakfast was brought to my room on a wooden tray. While Marybeth and I ate, the scullery maid fluffed my pillows and straightened the silky covers. I liked to watch her as she worked. The young woman was swift and efficient and it looked as though she had made beds for years. It was probably the truth.

When the maid left, Marybeth placed the chunk of cheese that she had been nibbling on her plate. "You should have asked her," she said vaguely.

I tilted my head to the side. "Asked her what?"

"About Ch'orne."

Oh yes! How could I forget? "I was hoping to steal a bit of time with Lilac today and see if she can explain it to me. Her Albanthean isn't very good, but perhaps she can find the equivalent word in my language that His Highness could not."

"You don't think he just made it up, do you?"

I chuckled. "Heavens, no. Why would he do a thing like that?" I shook my head and forgot what I was about to say. I had bathed last night and instead of using juniper oil to wash and soften my hair, I scrubbed the locks with my own perfume. With a smile, I closed my eyes and shook my head again, faster this time. My hair swished and bounced around my face.

Marybeth's forehead crumpled in puzzlement and she asked me what I was doing.

"I'm smelling my hair," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised her eyebrows, expecting a better explanation than that. I grinned wider. "Strawberries. It smells like home."

She laughed and stood from the table. "Come with me," she said with a beckoning motion. "I'd better put that hair up before you start to chew on it."

Like always, Marybeth was proficient and prompt with my dressings and hair. She paid great attention to detail and always made me a work of art. For a wedding in Eland, it was common for lady guests to wear green, the color of youth and new life. I of course, did not know this until we arrived in the country and I neglected to bring anything green. But instead of hassling with a thousand petty dress fittings, Marybeth assured me that she would take care of it. And indeed she did. My gown was a thin, white summer dress, plain and simple. Then we added a wide green ribbon around my waist and a circlet of ivy and tiny blue juniper berries to my head. When she was finished with my appearance, she grinned with pride and looked very pleased with herself.

"My turn," I said with a mischievous smile and reached for a lock of her silky black curls.

She backed away and chuckled. "Whoa, I don't think so!"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

I stuck out a pouty lip and tried to frown. My smiling eyes gave me away.

Marybeth and I spent the remainder of the morning in my chambers, working on our needlepoint, or at least that's how it started out. As the afternoon approached, we grew restless and embroidery practice gradually turned into incessant giggling sessions.

Finally, we were summoned to the great hall for the royal wedding. With our laughter subsiding, we followed my father and a well-dressed guard down the corridor. My father looked grumpy and tired, making me wonder what he had been doing all week. Was he worried about Albanthea? Did he receive disturbing news from home? Or did he just miss mamma? Probably the latter.

We entered the grand hall of the castle a few minutes later. Every detail of the vast room from the swirled marble floor to the gold and white domed ceiling was shimmering with perfection and style. A deep burgundy rug lined with green and golden designs stretched to the end of the room. The walls were adorned with long silk banners, extravagant mirrors, and intricate tapestries. As we stepped to the left side of the crowd, I tilted my head back to gape at the majestic golden chandeliers glittering above me.

Marybeth squeezed my hand and I turned to smile at her. "Lovely isn't it?" I said in disbelief. "Albanthea's celebrations are nothing compared to this."

"We're country folk, milady. Our traditions may be different, but they're just as grand."

I could not agree with her, but I let the matter drop.

A few moments later, beautiful music began from the front of the room. Everyone turned their head. I couldn't see anything behind the towering Elandians, so I closed my eyes and listened to the rich melody of the strings and bells.

Lady Noel entered with her arm tucked into the elbow of Prince Edwin. I was surprised to find the young Prince as her escort. Where was her family? Had she traveled here alone? I was filled with compassion and my heart went out to her.What bravery!

The ceremony was long and would have seemed dull if it had not been for the beautiful colors and designs all around me. Even the other guests were entertaining. Some yawned, some swayed, and a few even wept. I wondered if the royal family, particularly the children, knew of my presence. From where they stood, they would not have been able to spot someone as short as I, but surely they would recognize my father. I turned to my left. My father was gone.

Marybeth still held my hand in hers and I threw a bewildered look in her direction. She gave a small shrug. "That's odd," I thought to myself as my eyes dashed about the room, searching for a familiar face. He was nowhere to be found. Thinking that he must have found a better place to stand, I gave up and joined with the crowd in cheering for the new couple. I wished I could see. If only I was allowed to stand on the tips of my toes or jump up and down. Then I would be able to at least catch a glimpse of the rituals in the front of the room.

Thankfully, I was able to congratulate His and Her Highness later that evening in a line entering the banquet hall. Prince Edmund was beaming as he greeted his guests and spoke briefly with each one. The tall woman beside him smiled shyly and lowered her head in respect, a common gesture to thank someone for a gift. As I passed through the line, I winked at Edmund and then proceeded to tell his wife how beautiful she looked. She was even prettier up close. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde and came down in smooth waves around her shoulders. The red tinge in her tresses brought out a lovely blue in her eyes. She had a perfectly feminine oval face and her grin was enchanting. Though she said nothing in response to my complements, I could tell by her movements and charming smile that she was a kindhearted and thoughtful young woman. Eland could not have asked for a better Queen.

Marybeth and I seated ourselves on the outskirts of the crowded room and watched as the lively dancing began. Jugglers and entertainers meandered about, performing for different circles. Talented minstrels took ownership of a corner of the hall and played their spirited tunes. Throughout the course of the evening, Marybeth was asked to dance three times by different men and she accepted gracefully. While she was engaged with her partner, I took the chance to search for my father. When we first entered the large room, I had seen him from a distance, conversing with a group of noblemen in one of the circles. Since he did not seem to notice my gaze, I did not feel welcome to join their group.

When I spotted him for the second time, he was with the same men. Much like before, his eyes swiftly grazed mine before turning back to his friends. I smiled sadly. At least he had found someone to talk to. Marybeth was still occupied with her third dancing partner and I returned to my previous seat on the empty bench.

The second after I had settled onto the soft seat, a voice from behind startled me and I twisted my head to see Prince Edwin steal the spot on the bench beside me.

"I've been searching for you all night," he exclaimed and seemed a bit exasperated.

Truly? "I can understand that." I replied with a chuckle. "I could easily be mistaken for a child here."

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Surely you don't think that's what I meant."

I shrugged with a playful smile. Did it matter? I didn't mind at all. "What did you want?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Hmm?"

"You said that you were looking for me…?"

Was he blushing? "Oh yes. Lilac would like you to come with us on our outing in the countryside tomorrow."

"I see. Where is Lilac?"

"She went to bed hours ago," he stated flippantly. "It's far too late."

I wondered if he realized that I was only four years older than his little sister. "Well you may tell her that I would be delighted to come."

He grinned and I felt a strange flutter in my stomach. I wondered if something I had eaten at the banquet did not agree with me. "Your castle is very beautiful," I said a few minutes later as I glanced around the room. Guests were beginning to disperse. Prince Edmund and his bride were sitting at a small round table, watching the festivities. Noel still smiled bashfully and looked very uncertain. "Her Highness is very quiet," I commented and watched Edwin glance over at the couple and nod. "She must be very shy. I haven't seen her utter a single word all evening."

"No," he agreed and met my gaze, "for indeed she cannot."

My eyebrows lowered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Edwin quickly glanced around and stood. "Follow me," he said with a tilt of his head. I obeyed and we shuffled our way through the thinning crowd onto a quiet terrace beyond the ballroom. "Lady Noel is from Bellewyn. Many people do not know this, but Bellewyns are forbidden to learn to speak Elandian."

"Why?"

"It is against their laws. You see, the war between our countries is still fresh in the minds of the council and they refuse to allow their people to study the language, or have anything to do with us for that matter."

"How long has the war been over?"

"Thirteen years."

"Thirteen years!" I repeated in shock and then lowered my voice. "If they're so bitter, why did the King of Bellewyn allow the duchess to come?"

"To bridge the gap, of course. They hoped it would unite our countries."

"So their marriage is a peace treaty?" I asked.

"You could say that."

"And she doesn't speak any Elandian?"

He nodded solemnly.

"That's mad."

"It's politics." Edwin shrugged.

"I see."

"Do you know Bellawysh?"

It was my turn to nod. "A little."

"You should talk with her. She would like that."

"Perhaps I shall."

I never had a chance to talk with Lady Noel that night. Edwin and I chatted for a while longer on the terrace before we both returned to the ballroom. By that time, the newlyweds had left and most of the guests followed suit. Marybeth met me by the entrance and I introduced her to Prince Edwin. The three of us did not talk long. The Prince looked exhausted and I was beginning to feel the lateness of the evening as well.

With a farewell and a promise to meet in the stables the next morning, His Highness and I parted company and I returned to my chambers for the night.


	5. Words Cannot Describe

Thank you Crae and Namegame for your reviews! And a very big thanks to Celestial Seraphim for your encouragement and helpful tips!

* * *

**Chapter ****Five**

Words Cannot Describe

"Are you sure you will not come with us?" I practically begged Marybeth as she laced the back of my light blue dress. I could not understand why she was being so obstinate this morning. On any other day she would have been overjoyed to accompany me on a tour of the valley. There was something that she wasn't telling me. She'd been rather quiet and dreamy all day.

"I'm very sure," was her curt reply.

When she finished with my laces, I turned to face her. "Fine. I'll miss you though."

Her mouth opened to speak, but was quickly replaced by a chuckle and mischievous smile. She shook her head and wandered to the chair by the hearth.

"What is it?" I asked curiously and hovered over her as she sat.

"Nothing dear," she lied. "You had better get going."

She was right. I didn't want to make my friends wait long for me. "All right, but I want a full explanation of your odd behavior when I return this afternoon."

As I made a hasty exit, I could hear Marybeth's ringing laugh in my ears. "Be careful, Lilly!" she called after me between spurts of giggles. I smiled to myself and turned the corner. Silly girl.

A few minutes later, I walked onto a rather awkward scene in the stables. Lilac and Edwin were in the middle of a heated argument while their youngest sister stood in between them, her face pink and swollen from crying.

"If Lilac can go, so can I!" Mora howled and clenched her tiny fists.

Edwin shook his head in frustration and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "No, Mora, for the last time, you're too little to come. We'd have to fetch your governess so that someone can watch you."

"I still don't see why you or I can't stay with her." Lilac added crossly.

"Lilac, you stay out of this."

"Edwin, I want to come!" Mora's cries grew louder.

"No!" Edwin dropped to his knees in front of his sobbing sister and held her shoulders. His voice softened. "Mora, we'll go another time, I promise. But you can't come today. Why don't you find April? Or pick flowers for mother?"

The little girl huffed and sniffled loudly. "I don't want to play with my dog and I'm sick of picking flowers! They always die!"

Lilac kept her mouth shut, but I could tell by the way she was chewing on the corner of her lip that she was fighting the urge to argue further. I approached the commotion slowly, but when my foot made contact with a puddle of brittle straw on the floor, it crackled and the three siblings looked my way. The Prince smiled at me.

"Edwin!" Mora wailed, demanding his attention. "Do you like Lillian more than you like me?" she asked with a pouty face and large eyes swimming with tears.

"No, Mora," he told her softly and touched her tiny red nose.

"Then why can't I come!"

"Here we go again," Lilac groaned and rolled her eyes.

Mora did not wait for an answer. Effortlessly, she wiggled out of her brother's gentle grasp and dashed away, the hem of her pink dress flying every which way. Edwin grunted and straightened to his full height.

I joined them by the horse stalls. "I'm sorry if I caused that quarrel."

"Don't apologize," he murmured with a twitch in the corner of his mouth. "It's not your fault. It must be hard to be the youngest in such a large family, always too little to follow. She probably feels left out more than we realize she does."

He was so kind and understanding. "Mora's lucky to have an older brother like you. She just doesn't know it yet."

Edwin flushed slightly at the unexpected compliment and turned back to reach for the bridal of his horse, effectively hiding his face. I smiled at his back and watched as Lilac brushed the shiny black coat of her mare. The animal was beautiful yet peculiarly intimidating at the same time.

"Scared?" Lilac asked me as a look of hesitation shadowed my face.

"I'm more afraid of being laughed at," I admitted honestly.

Lilac gasped in shock. "We wouldn't laugh at you!"

"Speak for yourself," Edwin mumbled from behind the dividing wall.

Brother and sister led their horses into the meadow and I followed from a short distance. It was a beautiful, sunny spring day and the trees surrounding the valley were in full bloom. A charming spread of pink and white blossoms swayed in the cool breeze while golden butterflies danced from one blade of long grass to the next. I would have been able to enjoy the splendors of my surrounding much more if I had not been so troubled about the ride.

When we reached the center of the field, Edwin slowed his horse and motioned for Lilac to do the same. "Here we are," he said to me over his shoulder. "You can ride with Lilac."

Lilac nodded briskly and patted the creature's long, narrow snout. "Jade is very gentle. You don't need to be afraid. I'll be right behind you!"

Jade whinnied and snorted when I stepped beside her. The horse's sudden movement startled me and I sprang backwards. "Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"Positive! She likes you, I can tell!" Lilac said reassuringly and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me closer.

I began to struggle away, stammering. "I-I don't think th-this is a good idea." But before I could protest any further, I felt a strong grasp on my ribs and suddenly I was being lifted into the air and I felt the hard back of the horse underneath my bottom.

Edwin grinned up at me and cocked his head to the side. He didn't say anything and I wondered what he was thinking. Without taking his hands from my waist he asked, "How do you feel?"

I swallowed and groped the soft coat of the mare to steady myself. When I found my balance, I smiled faintly. "Tall."

Lilac smirked and planted her fists on her narrow hips. She cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem!" It caught her brother's attention and he stepped back to help her up as well. She positioned herself directly behind me. When we were settled, Edwin handed me the reins and proceeded to mount his own horse.

"If she starts to speed up before you're comfortable, just pull lightly on the reins and she'll slow down," he instructed me and urged his horse forward.

Edwin made it look so easy. He glanced over several times to see how I was faring and I tried my best to look calm and composed, though I was screaming inside. My hands often slipped on the reins due to the sweat accumulating in my palms. We trudged along slowly for a few hours before we reached a thick forest with a soft moss floor and white birch trees.

We dismounted and Edwin tied the horses to a tree trunk at the edge of the woods. The three of us walked for a long ways until we arrived at a rippling brook. Lunch time was approaching and Lilac informed us that her stomach was growling. I was relieved to know that I wasn't the only one.

"Mine is too," I said and threw her a sympathetic smile.

"Guess you'll have to eat the frogs, Maid Lillian," Edwin said lightly and reached into his satchel. I'd grown accustomed to his casual teasing remarks.

Lilac glared at her brother and accepted the hunk of bread and grapes he held out to her. "You shouldn't do that, Edwin."

"Do what?" His voice sounded completely innocent and he grinned charmingly at us.

His sister was not amused and she plopped down on the soft forest floor. "You know what. Teasing Lilly and such."

"I don't hear any complaints from her," he countered and handed me the same portions of food.

"I doubt it would make much of a difference," I grumbled and quickly popped a grape in my mouth to keep me from smiling.

Edwin nodded and settled down against a tree stump across from us. "You're probably right."

Hours passed quickly as the three of us chattered about the wedding and the celebration that followed. Lilac removed her slippers and splashed about in the shallow creek while her brother skipped pebbles and stones into the swift current. I watched from my comfortable seat on a patch of moss. My head leaned back against the smooth tree trunk and I felt the coolness of the shade on my face. I was almost asleep when I heard Lilac scamper towards me. I opened my eyes just before she sunk onto the ground beside me.

"You look pretty in blue," she stated abruptly and snuggled her head against my shoulder. Within minutes, the girl was fast asleep and I carefully moved my arm around her. Having such a sweet child cuddled up to my side made me ache to have a sister of my own. It was a pity that Eland and Albanthea were not closer together. I frowned as I thought about leaving this family and their delightful land. This was the face Edwin happened upon when he returned from the brook.

"Something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern when he spotted my scowl. With a sigh, he lowered himself to the ground and leaned his back against a maple tree a few feet away.

All melancholy thoughts promptly fled and I shook my head. "No, but I have been wondering about something. Can you be serious for a moment?"

"I'm always serious." He grinned goofily.

I chuckled softly and licked my lips. "You know what I mean, your Highness."

His eyebrows rose. "I'll agree to be serious if you promise to never call me that again."

"Deal."

"Good. Now continue…"

"The other night, you said something that I'm afraid I didn't quite understand. And I'd like some clarification, if you're willing to explain it to me."

"Certainly. What is it that I said?"

"Ch'orne?" I curled my tongue and tried my best to replicate the word exactly as I heard it. He glanced down at his feet and began to chew on his lips. I continued. "You said it after I had played for you all in the parlor and sang—"

"I know when I said it," Edwin cut in softly and raised his head to meet my stare. "I just can't think of a word in Albanthean that would even come close."

"Well, when someone says it, what are they usually implying?"

He thought for a moment longer before he answered. "That something or someone is entirely beautiful, but much more than that. Enchanting? No, that's not the word. When you sang, it captivated me. I was mesmerized as if I was under some kind of magical spell. But it wasn't just your singing. It was everything!" He sighed and rubbed his jaw. "I'm sorry that I can't think of the proper words to explain it. Ch'orne is the only phrase that fits you. Anything else, no matter how high the praise, would be a gross understatement. "

What was he talking about? I felt relieved and embarrassed and lightheaded all at the same time. "You must be deaf," I wanted to say, but decided against it. If he was indeed being completely genuine and honest, who was I to discourage him? Besides, I couldn't help but feel flattered by his attention.

An awkward moment passed between us and I searched for something to say. A few things came to mind, but they all sounded so stupid. Thankfully, Lilac began to stir and saved us from almost certain embarrassment.

The ride back to Eland palace was quiet and peaceful. Lilac, who was nodding off again, rode with her brother and I sat alone on Jade. Our pace was slow and steady, each of us lost in our own thoughts. A few hours before sundown, we reached the courtyard and were met by a panting, flushed servant who spoke so fast that I could barely make out his words.

"My Lady," the young man gasped, "we tried to fetch you earlier, but we couldn't find you." The servant began to cough and Edwin dismounted, bringing a drowsy Lilac with him.

"Slow down, man," the Prince said sternly. "What's happened?"

"Maid Lillian's companion has been injured," he began.

All color drained from my face and I heard nothing else. Marybeth was hurt. Where is she? Is she in danger? I should not have left her alone. "Edwin," I mumbled through numb lips. "Let me down."

The young Prince listened attentively as the man finished the story and then reached for me. He set me firmly on my feet and ordered the servant to house the horses. I followed Edwin into the gates, but I found that my legs were too short to keep up with his long strides. Soon, he disappeared around the corner leading up a winding staircase and I halted to catch my breath.

I had never been in this area of the palace before. The walls were dark and gray. There were no tapestries or candles, only cold stone walls and unfriendly cobwebs. After a minute or two, I turned back through the way we had come and almost collided head first with a very startled Lady Noel.

"Oh! Excuse me," I gasped and then recognized the pretty face and delicate figure. I repeated my words in Bellewysh.

The young woman was taken aback by my speech and her lovely eyes doubled their size. "You know my language." It was not a question, but I nodded all the same. She glanced over my white face and she frowned. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. My friend is hurt. I don't know where she is," I managed to say with a weak accent. For the first time, I wished I had paid closer attention to my language tutor.

"You must be Maid Lillian!" she exclaimed, or at least that's what I thought she said. "Come this way. I will show you. You see…there was a fire."


	6. A Fire

As always, thank you so much for your kind and encouraging reviews! Thank you Eclipsa, VioletPastPrime, Crae, Celestial Seraphim! This was a hard chapter to write, hence the reason it took so long. Hopefully the others will fall into place better. I am in the process of updating the summary for the story. Thank you Celestial Seraphim for the suggestion!

* * *

**Chapter ****Six**

A Fire

"A fire!" I thought and my feet battled with me to run. It was a struggle that I quickly overcame. "What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly, though I knew it was a silly question.

"There was a flame set ablaze in your chamber."

My chamber? "When?"

"Early this afternoon."

I cringed and my throat tightened. We did not speak again until we turned down a familiar corridor. It was unusually warm and a thin fog of smoke filled the stuffy air. Marybeth's door was in sight. I wondered where Edwin had scampered off to, since he was obviously not leading me to my friend.

"Your Highness," I said uneasily and halted directly before the closed door. "How did this happen?"

Lady Noel did not seem to understand what I was asking, though I was confident that my Bellewysh was correct. Her eyes fled to the carpet and then to the torch flickering on the wall.

I tried again. "This was an accident, wasn't it…?" I dared to ask.

"I hope so," she replied softly.

There was nothing I could say but, "thank you."

She nodded and backed away. I touched the warm bronze door handle and let myself in. The room was quiet and still. In the window, the sun was setting, casting vibrant gold and orange rays onto the wooden floor. The glow reminded me of fire. I shivered. Instantly, my attention turned to the small bed in the corner of the cozy chamber. A lifeless figure lay under a thin silk covering. On a low bench beside her bed sat a short white-haired man, who I presumed was the physician. He was leaning over the body, watching her sleep.

My feet willed me to move and this time I complied. As I approached, the old man straightened from his seat and I saw concern written in his deep wrinkles, sunken cheeks, and downcast grey eyes. I must have been as white as a ghost because he beckoned me to sit. I didn't want to, but he insisted.

"I gave her a mild herbal remedy to help her sleep," he told me slowly once I was perched on the bench. "She won't rouse for hours, so I suggest that you do the same."

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied firmly without looking up. Nothing, not even the entire Eland army, could tear me away now.

The physician nodded in understanding and I was thankful that he was not going to put up a fight.

My eyes slowly fell on the form in the bed. Marybeth was lying on her back, her eyes closed. I bent forward and almost gasped in horror. The left side of her face, the side that was turned away from me, was bright crimson and swollen. Her eye was enclosed in a heap of boils and pools of light blood where flesh had melted away. Near her engorged temple were two tiny caverns in her skull, the spot where her ear had been. As I continued to stare, only one question occupied my thoughts: How did she survive? My eyes rippled with tears and I let them fall freely. I didn't care if the physician was standing right behind me. Poor Marybeth, poor sweet Marybeth.

I spent the night in her dim chambers, sleeping on the soft rug beside the bed. When I woke the next morning, it was not to the chirping of birds or to the warm rays of light across my face. I roused to a pack of women bursting into the room, carrying trays of tonics and clean dressings. Like hens defending their young, the maids flocked around their patient and I made myself scarce. Drowsily, I paced back and forth in the corridor outside of Marybeth's closed door. My neck was sore from sleeping on the ground and my back ached from horseback riding the day before, but I hardly noticed. Thoughts of Marybeth trapped in a fire haunted my mind, producing a fresh spring of stinging tears. It was the beginning of a long day and an even longer week.

I stayed with Marybeth as often as I could and slept curled in the chair in the corner of her room. No one came, not even my father, and it was not uncommon for an entire day to go by without seeing a single familiar face. The maids were always different and the physician's visits gradually became infrequent.

Finally, four days after the accident, Marybeth began to stir and I felt warmth and strength in her hands. Her eyes strained to open, but were met by a wall of painful light. As I hovered above her, I took note of her struggle, and moved to close the heavy drapes. Once the room was dim, her eyelids easily fluttered open.

"Marybeth," I uttered as softly as I could, "how I'm glad to see you."

Her mouth opened to speak, but only a strangled croak emerged. I quickly fetched some water and helped her to drink.

"Home?" she finally asked with a rough, scratchy whisper.

I shook my head. "No, we're still in Eland. Are you in much pain?"

"A little."

"Oh Marybeth, I am so sorry about what has happened to you."

She managed a smile and I felt her hand lightly squeezing mine. "I leave you for a few days," she began softly and let out a short cough, "and look at what's become of you."

My laugh rang and it sounded foreign even to my own ears. "It seems I'm quite helpless without you," I agreed. Of course, it did not help that I had not bathed in a few days. It was tangled and matted, pulled back into a knotted braid behind my neck. I couldn't have cared less. "I need a bath," I said.

"A bath sounds nice."

I realized how selfish I was being and flinched. "A bath it is then."

After washing her and brushing out her long, thick hair, I helped her to settle comfortably back into her bed and sent for supper. When the servant returned with a small bowl of steaming stew, I handed it to Marybeth and straightened away from the bed.

"You're not hungry?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Father has requested my presence at dinner tonight. I've been hiding out in here lately and he seemed rather adamant on my being there. At least, that's what the servant said last night. I haven't actually spoken with my father."

Marybeth nodded and sipped her soup. "Don't you think you ought to dress then?"

"I suppose," I replied with a weary sigh. "I don't really want to go tonight."

She seemed rather surprised at this, though I don't know why. "Won't the royal family be dining as well?"

"I imagine so."

"Why don't you want to join them?"

I smirked. "I thought that that would be obvious."

She chuckled softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Lilly."

I knew she was right, but I was still feeling guilty for leaving her on the day of the fire. I had even talked myself into regretting ever going on the whole outing. But this I kept to myself. Marybeth would have scolded me for such foolishness.

An hour later, a man came to call and informed me that dinner was starting. After a quick goodbye to my friend, I made my way to the dining hall. My father did not seem pleased with my appearance, but at least I had come. I wore a plain brown dress and my hair was still dripping at the ends from my bath. He scowled at me from across the table, but none of the other guests seemed to mind. In fact, Lilac, who was seated to my left, seemed delighted.

"Lillian!" she cried and clutched my arm.

"It is good to see you, Lilac." I smiled at the child and realized how much I had missed her company.

"How is Marybeth?" Edwin inquired in a very serious tone. He gazed intently at me from beside Lilac. It was almost frightening.

I lowered my head and suddenly felt shy. "She's recovering, your Highness," I mumbled and completely forgot that I was not to call him that.

He made no mention of it and remained silent for the rest of the meal. Throughout the course of dinner, I felt my father's angry stare burn into my face. Though I kept my eyes on my lap almost the entire time and tried my best to ignore it, I still felt the scalding heat on my cheeks. I wished I could sink into the floor and disappear.

After the servers cleared our dishes, the conversations around the table subsided and I stood to leave. Just before I managed to excuse myself, my father's voice rang from his chair.

"Where are you going, Lillian?" he wanted to know.

"To see Marybeth," I said innocently and watched his thick brows lower. He obviously disapproved.

"You've scarcely spoken a word this evening and you've been spending every second in her company. You can stand to stay for a few more minutes."

"But father, the fire—"

"Then you should not have brought her!" His low, booming voice filled the room and the voices around the table were suddenly hushed.

I felt all eyes on my face and my cheeks reddened profusely. Why was he acting like this? Tears choked my throat and the embarrassment was too much. I pushed my chair back and rushed out of the room. Behind me, I heard the echo of another chair scooting against the marble floor. I assumed that my father had followed me in a rage.

My hurried steps quickly turned into a fast dash down the hallway. Since I was already in trouble, I figured I had might as well add running to the list. Along with the loud clapping of my slippers on the polished floor, sprinting footsteps echoed from behind me. My breaths came in frantic pants as I reached the dark courtyard. I had no choice but to slow my pace. It did not take long for my opponent to take hold of my arm and spin me around.

"Edwin!" I gasped in shock. He was also out of breath, though not as much as I. Several moments passed before I caught my breath. "I thought you were my father."

"Well I'm not."

"I can see that."

Edwin sighed and released his hold on my arm. "I wanted to know how you are."

"You chased me across half of the castle to ask me how I am?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Marybeth's been more alert today and she ate for the first time." I shrugged.

"No, Lillian," he said with a shake of his head. "How are _you_?"

My flush deepened and I was thankful for the darkness. "I am well. How are you?"

"I am concerned."

"Oh?"

"Has Marybeth told you what happened?"

"We don't talk about the fire."

Edwin nodded. "I see."

In the soft torchlight, I saw his features turn serious again. "Why do you ask?" I said curiously.

"Because I don't think that the fire was an accident."

My eyebrows rose to my damp hairline. "You don't think that someone was trying to hurt Marybeth, do you?"

"Lilly, drapes don't randomly catch fire."

I paused to think for a moment. "That's awful."

"I would like to speak with her myself as soon as she is ready."

"I understand. I will see how she is feeling in the morning."

"Thank you," he said with a smile moved to leave.

"Edwin, wait—" I started and watched as he abruptly turned around. "When you see Marybeth…she…" I bit my lip and let out a sigh. "Half of her face is gone."

Edwin frowned in compassion and I could almost feel how sorry he was. "If there is _anything_ I can do, please tell me."

I nodded. "Thank you."


	7. Bridging Two Worlds

**Chapter ****Seven**

Bridging Two Worlds

It was not until two weeks after the accident that Marybeth finally had the strength to meet with the Prince and his advisor to sort out what had happened in my chambers that dreadful day. The men were sent for and I made sure Marybeth was comfortable on the sofa in her tiny room. I suggested that she lie down or at least sit in bed, but she would have none of it.

I gave in to her stubbornness and we waited patiently for the visitors to arrive. As the time passed, Marybeth sewed green flower patterns on a plain handkerchief and I watched from my spot on the carpeted ground beside her. My cheek rested against the soft arm of her overstuffed chair. Every so often, she would pause to smile at me and stroke my hair. Her face was healing and did not look so frightening now. But even with the frequent treatments of burnt barley seeds, slimy leeches, and honey, the fire had left ugly scars on her left cheek and temple. They looked like twisted white spider webs streaming across her pale skin. Even so, she was still beautiful in my eyes.

"Marybeth, why did you not come horseback riding with us?" I asked with genuine interest, finding now a better time than any to approach the hushed subject.

She licked her lips. "I'd thought you had forgotten."

"On the contrary. I've been dying to ask you every day."

An amused chuckle escaped her and she turned back to her needlepoint. As she stitched, she said, "His Highness invited _you_, Lilly, not me."

"Actually, Lilac invited me. And still, you were more than welcome to join us! I told you that."

"I didn't want to interrupt," she countered and gave a small shrug.

"Interrupt what?" I wanted to know. She was acting so secretive.

Marybeth bit her lip and focused her eyes solely on the fabric square in her lap. "I didn't want to intrude on any private time you had with the Prince. He seems to like you very much. And I didn't want to get in the way."

Could she be right? Did the Prince truly like me? My cheeks flushed against my will, but I made no effort to hide them. "Marybeth, you're never in the way. I wanted you to come. I wish you would have told me."

She laughed loudly and I smiled. It was a pleasant chime, her laugh was. I could listen to it for hours. "I'm glad that I didn't! You would have dragged me with you for certain."

"You're right about that."

"You never told me how your time was, with the Prince and Princess."

There was a reason for that. I still felt guilty. While I was away, riding blissfully in the countryside, my friend almost died. "It was nice," was all I could think to say.

"Just nice?"

"Very nice."

"I see." She raised her right eyebrow and glanced in my direction. Her voice was skeptical.

"I learned the meaning of Ch'orne," I promptly added, in a frantic attempt to change the subject. "Edwin couldn't think of the proper word to translate it, but he said it was close to enchanting, or did it mean mesmerizing?" I clicked my tongue and tried to remember. "Humph, now I forgot."

"He seems quite taken with you, Lilly," she said teasingly, but was cut off by a rapping on the door. "Oh, come in!" she called and threw me a look saying "we'll continue this later."

A stout middle-aged man entered the room, followed by the Prince. Edwin looked so handsome in his black tunic and dark red surcoat that my stomach seemed to sprout wings and flutter. It was an awkward sensation that spread to my lungs. I looked away, anywhere but him. My eyes fell on the other man. He had a round face, light blue eyes, and a wide smile. I liked him instantly. His dimples were deep in his plump cheeks and he was missing a patch of hair on the top of his pink head.

Marybeth and I were introduced and the advisor bowed deeply. We learned his name was Lord Rupin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milord," I replied with an incline of my head and held out my arm, motioning for them to sit on the small settee across from us.

Lord Rupin asked most of the questions, while Edwin remained silent, but attentive. His eyes met mine several times, but only for a mere second. I was always the first to glance elsewhere. Marybeth answered as best she could, but found that there were several details she could not remember.

"Were there any candles burning anywhere in the room?"

"No milord. It was broad daylight and there was no need for a second source of light. The drapery on the glass doors to the balcony was fully tied back," she replied and lifted her arms to add a motion of opening drapes to her explanation.

"And you said that there was a blaze in the hearth?"

"Yes, but a very small one."

"That may be so, but we must take everything into account," Lord Rupin countered gently.

The investigation ended quickly as the advisor had other appointments that afternoon. Marybeth invited the Prince to have lunch with us, but he regretfully declined, saying that he had other plans. I was mildly disappointed, but no one would have known. I hid it well.

Another week passed by and the temperature rose as the summer sun cooked the landscape. The countryside was alive in the summer. Flowers grew tall and vibrant, trees ruffled their leaves to display them proudly, and animals crept out of their hiding places to prance about the grassy fields. Each day, I tried my best to venture outside for a walk or two. Marybeth often accompanied me. I enjoyed her company and she was delighted to be out of her room after such a long recovery.

One early morning, as I sat in my new chambers, dreamily brushing my hair and listening to the sweet songs of the birds on my small balcony, my father paid me an unexpected visit. I was surprised to see him, but said nothing of it and simply waited for him to reveal his purpose. He did not keep me in suspicion long.

"I don't know how long you expected to stay in Eland, but I thought it would be fair to warn you that our visit will be much longer than I anticipated."

"How long?" I asked casually, hoping that my face was not reflecting the joy I felt inside.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms against his chest. "Three months, at least. I cannot be certain. Sometimes business cannot be predicted."

I wondered what business he was talking about, but I didn't dare to ask. He made a swift exit and I spun around on the cushioned bench with a grin that stretched to my ears. Three months! We'd be staying until the beginning of autumn. How wonderful! This news could not be kept to myself. I had to tell Marybeth.

Several minutes later, I found my dear friend in the sunny courtyard with Princess Lilac. Both girls were sitting underneath the cool shade of a tall maple tree, gathering daisies in their skirts and sewing them together to fashion flower crowns.

"I've just spoken with my father," I exclaimed, bursting with excitement. I did not even bother to stop and greet them. "He says we'll be staying here, in Eland, until at least the end of summer!"

Lilac threw her hands in the air and squealed. "You'll be here for the autumn ball!"

"Autumn ball?"

"Yes! It's the biggest celebration in all of Eland!"

I frowned a bit. "Oh, I don't know. Balls always make me nervous. There are so many people."

"Nonsense," a boy's voice cut in from above. I leaned my head back and squinted into the sun. A scrawny silhouette of a young man moved on a branch in the maple tree. "You have to go. Edwin will have no one to dance with if you don't."

"Oh hush up, Eric," Lilac scolded sharply. Though she was second to the youngest in the family, Lilac often bossed her older siblings around. "Don't tease Maid Lilly or she'll leave. And everyone will blame you."

I chuckled and felt my cheeks flush a bit. "I'm not going to leave."

"We'll have to visit a seamstress and have a green gown made for you," Marybeth put in.

"No!" Lilac exclaimed with an appalled gasp. "You can't do that! You mustn't! Everyone will wear green." She glanced at me with wide eyes. "Wear something from Albanthea!"

"All right, but I might be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom if I come dressed as a fat strawberry." Marybeth laughed heartily and I winked at her. "Three months gives us plenty of time to come up with something, if I even go."

Just then, angry shouts and cries sounded from the passing corridor. We turned to see a very upset Lady Noel stomping off in the opposite direction of her husband. Prince Edmund hung his head in defeat and slunk over to our tree.

"Bellewyns have a temper of a vicious wicked snake," he muttered under his breath.

"Edmund, shame on you! You shouldn't speak of your wife that way," Lilac chided.

My heart filled with compassion for the new couple. This was not the first time I had seen them fight with each other. "It doesn't help that you two haven't mastered a communication yet," I said with sympathy. "Just be patient."

The Crown Prince nodded, but I could tell by his tensing jaw and angry eyes that he was running out of patience quickly. I wanted to help, but the last time I had tried to speak with Lady Noel, she was so very distressed that her words gushed like an angry current down a brook and I couldn't make out her speech. Then she began to sob and her sentences were even more cryptic.

Edwin and his older brother were very close and I decided that speaking with him would be a better idea than trying to help the couple on my own. Since I seemed to be the only one fluent in Bellewysh in the entire kingdom, I assumed that I had at least a translation to offer. It was the least I could do to help.

That very evening after dinner, the lot of us retired to the music parlor like always and gathered around the harp. While Lilac delighted us with a song she had been practicing for the autumn ball, I casually backed out of the group and snuck to a corner of the room where a small velvet sofa and a bookshelf sat. Edwin noticed my absence right away and came to sit beside me.

"I like the way you've been wearing your hair down," he mentioned without warning.

I recovered quickly from the unexpected compliment and forced myself to look at him. "Ever since the fire, I have refused to let Marybeth within ten feet of my hair with an iron or ribbon."

"Why?"

"I don't care about being pretty anymore," I stated simply with a shrug. "It's not important. I want to be kind and sweet, like Marybeth. Besides, I'd rather improve my character than perfect my appearance in vanity.

"I never thought of you as vain."

"Thank you," I murmured with a smile and glanced away. "Have you spoken with your brother lately?"

"I assume you mean Edmund?"

I nodded.

"Yes, just before dinner actually."

"They had another spat today. I saw them in the courtyard."

Edwin shifted awkwardly in the cushion beside.

"I'm not telling you this to spread nasty rumors about the royal family, Edwin," I said in my defense, assuming that he misunderstood my motive. "I want to help."

To my surprise, he chuckled and shook his head. "I don't believe that you would spread rumors. I am only hesitant because I don't think there is anything that can be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Their circumstance is so complicated," he explained. "They have nothing at all in common, save for the fact that they love their countries more than anything else. That's obvious. But they can't talk to each other, they can't share anything, and my brother is utterly frustrated with the difference in their culture and manners. Bridging two worlds together isn't an easy task."

I chewed on my bottom lip and asked, "Do you think they regret their choice?"

"No," he replied firmly.

"Do you think you could ever marry for your country?"

"I think so."

"You're very brave," I said with a smirk and a tinge of envy. "I could never do that."

He smiled. "No one really knows what courage one truly possesses until they are faced with such a choice. You might surprise yourself."

I could only hope that I would never have a chance to find out.


	8. Eavesdropping

**Chapter ****Eight**

Eavesdropping

It was too hot to spend my afternoon out in the open courtyard. Even underneath the patches of shade from the maple trees, I found no relief. An angry sun beat down upon my face and my skin throbbed and swelled with heat underneath its burning rays. It could not be tolerated. After not even five minutes in the light, I knew that my routinely visit to the gardens would have to be postponed until a cooler time.

Instead, I wandered about the castle, searching for a familiar face or friendly companion. My hunt was in vain, I realized after almost an hour of meandering through the halls. The souls I passed were either bustling with chores or preoccupied with their silk sashes and shawls to pay any attention to me. Around one corner, I spotted Princess Margaret and I was about to greet her when I noticed she was among a small group of fashionable young noblewomen. They were engaged in hushed conversation and fussing with their lavish skirts and fans. I did not wish to interrupt so I quickly passed them by.

As my trek came to an end in a dim-lit hallway, sharp whispers drifting from behind a lone closed door captured my attention. Two people were arguing, but I could not tell what about. Against my better judgment, I drew near to the door and stilled my breaths to listen in. I knew that eavesdropping on private conversations was incredibly rude, but at the moment, even snooping sounded less tiresome than lounging in my chambers practicing needlepoint. With an attentive ear gently pressed to the rough wooden door, I listened.

"You're about to ruin everything!" an angry young woman spat in a high, smooth tone.

"I assure you, our plans shall not be hindered," said another quiet voice. My eyes widened in alarm, but I did not move away. I knew that voice. It was my father. He continued to speak. "Surely you don't think such a trifling infatuation can endanger months of…precise scheming."

"I'd be a fool not to."

There was a long pause of silence and I held my breath for several seconds. I don't know how many moments passed before the enraged woman from beyond the door spoke again. Her voice was softer this time, smooth as honey. She almost sang.

"Just watch yourself…and that charming brat of yours. I have every confidence that you will keep a wary eye on the situation and should things get out of hand, you know what to do. It's been almost a year, love. You should not have to wait any longer."

I heard a sudden movement inside, like the sharp creaking of weight on the wooden floor. With a muffled gasp, I sprang back from the door and bolted down the corridor as fast as I could. My heart was beating so fast in my ears that I could hardly hear my pattering footsteps on the rug below me. My frantic mind raced with unanswered questions. Who was that woman with my father? What were they plotting? And what did it have to do with me? Though my father had grown detached and mysterious during the long months following the death of my mother, I never once suspected him of treachery. It was not in his character to be wicked. Perhaps he was in trouble. I didn't know.

When I had finally calmed my nerves and racing thoughts, I decided to keep my findings to myself. There was no need to involve Marybeth; she would only become frightened. I tried my best to act natural that night as I dined with the royal family and guests, but every time my eyes met those of my father's, my heart stung and my face flooded with heat. As dinner progressed, I was so distant with my thoughts that I almost missed the hint of distress and anxiety in his eyes. The man's every movement spoke of awkwardness and tension. Was he aware that I knew? Did he suspect me of eavesdropping? I hoped not.

I did not touch my food, though I made a point of pushing it around on my plate. Conversations rose around me, but I heard little of them. For all I cared, it could have been just my father and me at the table. I yearned to speak with him. But I knew he would not confide. He was far too proud and I was far too afraid to ask.

The following day was not nearly as hot and I was glad for the distraction of the bustling life in the sunny gardens. Brown spotted bunnies pranced from one thicket to the next while white butterflies fluttered in perfect harmony across the courtyard. All around me, a light summer breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the maple trees and blossoms. As I sauntered through the rows of tall rose bushes, I gulped in the rich scent of the garish bouquets surrounding me. Suddenly, a cheerful voice cut into my thoughts and I turned to see a smiling Edwin pacing towards me.

"Good afternoon," I called in return with a small smile of my own.

We walked in silence for a several moments before his voice broke into my musings once more. "Is something bothering you?" he wanted to know.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound natural. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked distraught last night at dinner. Then afterwards, you did not come to the music room with us."

I never imagined that my troubles would have caused him concern. In a way, the fact that he noticed my disposition and cared enough to mention it made me pleased. From that moment on, I made the mindful decision to forget what I had overheard in the corridor for the time being.

"I'm fine," I said truthfully and glanced sideways at him. His gaze was nothing short of skeptical and I grinned charmingly in hopes of persuading him. I succeeded. He winked at me and turned his attention back to the narrow grassy path before us.

"I heard a rumor last week," he said a few minutes later, "and I want to know there's any truth to it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Sources say that there's a possibility you might be staying in Eland with us until the end of summer."

"That's…_fairly_ accurate." I teased. An odd expression fell over Edwin's face and I titled my head at him curiously. "Disappointed?" I asked.

His eyebrows rose to his dark, shaggy hairline. Then his lips curved into an arrogant smirk. "A little, yes. But I'll manage. At least I can always order my guards to toss you into the dungeon whenever I am sick of you."

My gasp was nearly audible.

"There, there," he murmured comfortingly, taking note of my surprise, "in the unlikely case that I do find you utterly boring and repulsive, all you need do is sing, and all will be forgiven."

"How kind…" I mumbled sarcastically with a glare.

"A kinder King you'll never find!" He replied pompously, regally lifting his square jaw into the air.

I laughed. "Oh, so you're a King now?"

"I will be soon enough."

"And which bit of Eland will you rule?"

"All of it."

Was he serious? "How can that be? You'll not divide it with Edmund?"

"My brother has enough on his mind. When the council approved the arrangement between him and Lady Noel, they insisted that I take the throne after my father as Crown Prince so that Edmund may act as an ambassador."

"Oh Edwin how honored you must feel!"

He grimaced. "Frightened, actually."

I smiled sweetly. "Humility is a good quality in a King."

"Humility? I was thinking more along the lines of spineless."

"Modesty is important as well."

"All right, you win," he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

It was my turn to wink.

Edwin and I spent the entire afternoon in the gardens, enjoying each other's company. Every day I began to feel more comfortable in his presence. Seeing him was not so terrifying and after a while, we were able to have pleasant conversations without me hiding behind my fan every other minute to hide a blush. I had never been good friends with a boy before and I found it rather refreshing. Edwin was so logical, so fair and levelheaded. Though he often teased me and made silly remarks, I quickly grew to respect his kindness and generosity. The courageous yet humble blood of a great ruler flowed in his blood. Eland couldn't have asked for a better King.

A few days after our pleasant walk in the gardens, Edwin informed me that he was leaving for the east harbor country of Eland with Edmund.

"When can we expect your return?" I inquired with a detached voice, trying to keep my disappointment from surfacing.

He shrugged. "A fortnight, perhaps a little longer."

I nodded.

It was a bittersweet day, the morning of his departing. As I waved my farewell from the gates of the palace and stared on as he and Edmund disappeared into the misty white hills, I felt an odd emptiness in the pit of my stomach. Though he would be sorely missed, I knew that this was my chance to establish a friendship with Lady Noel in the absence of her husband. I could only hope that the Princess would be more receptive and amiable than I had found her last time.


	9. Bringing Out the Best

Finally! Midterms are over and I've been able to write another chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I know I say this a lot, but they are so encouraging! I 3 Reviews.

Thank you, Pixel Fairy, Joyas Perla, sheslike-poisonivy, and Nyght Musique for your encouragement.  
Thanks Blase Contradiction, for your very long string-ed-worded reviews winks  
Ardelis Mercy, you give great feedback. It's helpful when you're so detailed about the things you've noticed in the story. Thank you!  
Eryka you should post a story soon smiles thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine**

Bringing Out the Best

I shifted my weight on the solid wooden bench. With the soreness in my back and the tingling numbness in my thighs, it felt like I had been sitting for ages. I could barely feel anything from my waist to my knees. Yet it wasn't until my ankles began to sting that I started to regret spending the entire previous day on horseback. Lilac had begged me to ride along the river with her and though she promised it would only take a few hours, we did not return until well after sundown.

As morning dawned, I found myself practically paralyzed in my bed. Every muscle in my body ached and burned. Marybeth instructed me to travel about as much as possible throughout the day, even though movement was the last thing my stiff body seemed to want. Nevertheless, I decided that today was the perfect day for a long, slow walk into town.

"Marybeth?" I called with a hint of impatience. "Are you finished yet?"

No answer came. From my hard seat in the corner, I could see my companion's silhouette through the thin fabric of my elegant, cream-colored dressing wall. She was shaking her head. I sighed and leaned back.

We had been at this all morning – trying to fashion some sort of veil for Marybeth to wear on our outing. She was not ashamed of her deformed face, but the stares and gawks she was given made her feel tremendously insecure. She also wanted to hide her face from children, as the young often found her harsh appearance terrifying.

"It's useless," she muttered regretfully a few minutes later from behind the dressing wall. "Either they're too thin, too short, or so thick that I can't see a single thing."

"Let's drape a blanket over your head and I'll lead you around the streets like a horse," I replied in teasing. Marybeth's laugh echoed throughout my chamber and I smiled with ease.

"Lilly, the whole purpose of all this is to _not_ draw attention," she pointed out when her mirth subsided. She sighed loudly. "Perhaps I shouldn't go."

"Nonsense. You're going," was my somber response. "I might need someone to carry me," I added in my head and pressed my palm into my tender side.

"Why don't you ask Princess Lilac to go with you in my stead? I'm sure she would be delighted to accompany you," Marybeth suggested as she rounded the corner of the dressing wall and sunk into the settee.

I shook my head. "No, Marybeth. I was hoping to pick out a fabric for my gown for the autumn ball. If Lilac came along…" I let me sentence fall and I twisted my lips into the corner of my mouth to think for a moment. Lilac was a sweet child, one of the most amiable girls I knew. But the young Princess could be rather…bossy at times. "If she was there, I don't think I'd be able to pick the cloth that suits me the best," I finished hesitantly.

"I see. Why don't you invite Lady Noel? You said that you wanted to reach out to the poor girl. Now that her husband has been away for almost a week, she might welcome your request."

This I found highly doubtful. "She rarely leaves her chambers, Marybeth."

My friend only smiled at me.

"I'll try," I promised and vigorously started to massage the feeling back into my legs and hips.

"It's a pity Edwin isn't here. I'm certain he would not pass up the chance to take you on a tour of the town."

I glared as she smirked at me. "He's a good friend, Marybeth," I murmured.

"You're right. I shouldn't mock you. I'm sorry."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. That was easy. It's too bad none of Edwin's siblings were as understanding as Marybeth was. I wondered if I'd ever hear an end to their teasing. Eric was the worst of them all. The youngest Prince always seemed to have a quick, sly remark on his tongue every time I glanced his way. It often made me question what Edwin was thinking. Did he ever order his brother to use discretion? Or were Eric's silly comments too far below his notice? I would have liked to know.

Less than an hour later, I knocked softly on Lady Noel's chamber door. After several seconds, I tapped again, louder this time. The whispers of skirts swishing and claps of tiny slippers on the floor sounded from inside. The door opened a smidgen, just enough to see a head of dark strawberry waves and a pair of bright blue eyes peeking out.

"What is it?" she asked in a shaky Elandian.

I smiled gently. "Don't worry," I replied in Bellewysh. "I'm Albanthean. You can trust me," I teased.

Her pink lips curved into an enchanting smile and she stepped back, widening the doorway with her. "I don't mean to seem suspicious," she said timidly as I moved into a tidy, very feminine room. Shades of lavender practically covered every surface, from the sweeping drapes adorning the broad window, to the stylish tapestries on the walls.

As I eyed the narrow door adjoining her room to Prince Edmund's chambers, she continued to explain. "Visitors rarely come to call on me and I've grown wary of the knocks on my door due to a band of rowdy children from the kitchen crew who take great pleasure in spying on me."

"Spying on you?" I asked with a look of surprise.

She nodded firmly. "Yes. Ever since Edmund's been way, I've received a variety of interesting gifts on my doorstep. Let's see…the last present was yesterday morning and it was a very ripe egg wrapped in a silk sash and ribbon. It took more than five lilac bouquets and three cinnamon rods to get rid of the odor of their generous _gift_."

I shook my head. It may have been the work of the young kitchen brats, but it sounded just like something Eric would have done. "How would you like some fresh air? I'm heading into town to pick out some fabric."

"You want me to come with you?" She appeared to be in disbelief. Was it really that hard to believe that I offered genuine friendship?

With a nod I replied, "It is rare that I see you about the castle grounds and I thought you might like a change of scenery. Although, your room's decorations are very tasteful, I must say."

Noel grinned and reached for a short, grey cloak from a golden hook on the wall. "Thank you. I took the liberty of decorating it in the fashion of the lilac orchards in Bellewyn."

"How kind of His Highness to bestow such freedom," I mentioned casually. In the back of my mind, I doubted that my father would ever grant me such permission.

She threw me a goofy look. "Oh, I didn't ask Edmund," she said flippantly. "He didn't seem perturbed when he found out what I had done, though I wouldn't have cared even if he had been."

I was speechless. Thankfully, she did not wait for a reply as she swept past me into the corridor. I gulped and followed her.

The scenic walk into town was a pleasant one. I purposely did not bring up the subject of her husband, or anything else to do with men as we chatted on the way. She spoke often of Bellewyn and how much she missed her friends and family there. My heart went out to her once again. This was a homesick girl. It was obvious by her urgency of speech and hint of bitterness in her tone that she had longed to talk to someone, anyone. I listened as best I could as she babbled on. Most of her words were familiar to me and only a few slipped my memory. If she would have slowed her speech, it would have given me time to translate, but I didn't want to be rude. There were even entire sentences that I was forced to skip altogether, for fear that they slow me down and would I miss the rest of her statement. I could only hope that they were not important.

By the time we reached the cobblestone streets of the village, my legs had stopped their throbbing and I was able to enjoy the sights around me. The roads were not overly crowded and we were only stopped by a few peddlers. As Noel and I glanced over one of the merchant's wares, the young woman, who looked more like a wealthy gypsy than a peddler, pointed us in the direction of the local seamstress shop.

There, we found a vast assortment of fabrics and patterns, more than one person could ever wear in a lifetime. I took my time looking through the shelves until a flash of red caught my attention. It was the deepest, richest shade of red I had ever seen in cloth. The fabric was soft on the eyes, not shimmery and shiny, but subtle and delicate. In the light, it did not reflect, rather it glowed, like a gentle ray of warm sunlight on a scarlet rose petal. With my fingers, I lifted a corner that had fallen loose from the bolt. Like a new blossom, it was soft to the touch, smooth, yet thick. I couldn't bring myself to stop caressing the perfectly woven linen.

"Is this the one?" I heard Noel ask from my side.

I nodded and bit my lip. "I think so."

"Hmmm. It's pretty, but it's not very bold. Why don't you look at the collection of patterned fabrics over here?" She began to lead the way to the opposite corner of the shop.

Compliantly, I followed her, but my mind was already made up. We browsed over a few more bolts and I made note of some very elegant designs. Noel made it very clear exactly which ones she liked and which ones she found utterly tasteless. Overall, she was pleased with the variety.

When we were through exploring, I glanced back at the beautiful scarlet fabric tucked away in the shelf. "I think my first pick will do fine," I told her. "Like your room of lilac fields, the crimson shade reminds me of the strawberries in Albanthea. I agree that it's slightly on the plain side, so I'll have the seamstress add a gold and black pattern down the middle and perhaps across the ends of the sleeves."

Noel smiled cordially. "That sounds lovely."

The seamstress had her hands full with a gown fitting for two fussy old women, so I made arrangements to revisit a week later. I was in no hurry and the young maiden seemed quite flustered with her grumpy customers. Noel and I made a hasty exit.

"I assume you already have your linen picked out for the ball?" I asked as we sauntered down the wide dusty path towards the outskirts of town.

To my surprise, Noel lifted her nose into the air and stuck out her chin in defiance. It was the first time I had ever seen such a rapid shift into battle position and I almost laughed. "Absolutely not," she stated firmly. "I will not be attending."

"Why not?"

She huffed. "The small ceremony after the wedding was awful enough. I can't stand public events, and they're a hundred times worse when I don't understand anything people around me are saying. I despise being stared at as well. It's the most uncomfortable feeling in the world." She shook her head. "Edmund is set on me coming. He's going to be sorely disappointed."

I kept my mouth shut on this one. Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

"I cannot tell you what a relief it is to be able to talk with you. The advisors and tutors have been working very diligently with me over the past several weeks and I appreciate their patience. I know that sometimes I can be a little difficult when I am frustrated. Elandians live calmer than I am used to. Edmund has accused me of overreacting on countless occasions."

"You two are making the best out of what you have to work with. I'm sure you'll be laughing about this all in years to come."

Noel turned to smile at me and her eyes sparkled. "Lillian, I hope you're not planning on leaving for Albanthea anytime soon."

I laughed in response and shrugged innocently. Honestly, if it was up to me, I'd stay forever. "We'll see," I replied mysteriously. "Soon you'll be spurting off Elandian like a native and you'll have no need for me."

"That is highly unlikely. My tutors find my temper far from appealing. I'm afraid I intimidate everyone who crosses my path."

This, I found hard to believe. She seemed perfectly amiable in my presence, save for the mild outburst about the autumn ball. I was tempted to say just that, but bit my tongue. My mother told me once that I brought out the best in people. Perhaps this was one of those cases.

Our walk back to the palace was as pleasant as the journey into the town, and I was even able to put in a few words here and there. When we reached the inner gates, we parted company and I made my way to a patch of wildflowers just outside of the walls. On our way into the courtyard, I had spotted little Mora in the nearby meadow chasing bunnies amid the tall grasses there. The youngest Elandian Princess was twirling in her sanctuary of wildflowers. I approached slowly. She spotted me and halted her spinning immediately.

"Practicing for the ball?" I asked lightly with an easy smile.

Either she was embarrassed or plain angry at me for disturbing her game, I wasn't sure. Her rosy cheeks deepened in color and she scampered off.

"She doesn't like you, methinks," a small voice called from the ground. Lilac promptly sprung up from her hiding place in the tall grass and joined me.

"I can't imagine why."

Lilac shrugged and spun around on her heel. "Maybe she's still pouting about the horse ride with Edwin."

"That was weeks ago!" I exclaimed and followed as her figure made a narrow path in the pasture back to the castle.

"I could be wrong. She probably just misses Edwin."

That makes two of us.

"I wouldn't worry about Mora too much if I were you," she said then to put my mind at ease. "She's too young to hold a grudge, if that truly is the problem."

My frown only deepened. If only she knew that I never meant to offend her. I sighed. "Oh well," I thought to myself. "I can't bring out the best in everyone…right?"


	10. Tears and Laughter

**Chapter Ten**

Tears and Laughter

Edwin was expected to return any day. His homecoming was much anticipated, especially by me. I often found myself daydreaming and peering out my window, gazing over the distant hills, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Prince riding into the gates. Yet even if I did happen to see him, what would I have done? Though most of me wanted nothing more than to race down into the courtyard and be the first to greet my friend, a small part of me was still terribly shy and unsure. Did he miss me? I did not even know if my name had crossed his mind once during his journey. It was not wise to hope on such doubtful matters. We parted company good friends – a pair that fell into conversation easily without awkwardness. But as twenty days crept by without word or sign from him, I began to feel uneasy and timid all over again. I missed his relaxed smiles and his clever remarks that made all my problems seem like smallest grains of sand sifting through my fingers.

My pining for my friend led me to wonder how Noel was holding up without Edmund. If she missed him at all, she certainly hid it well. A pleasant friendship bloomed between us as we met several times throughout the weeks. And though we grew closer, she still confided little in me, which left me to question many things. Most of the time, she, Marybeth, and I would saunter through the palace grounds together and I would try my best to help her practice Elandian. It was a struggle for all three of us sometimes, and I found a new admiration for my tutors back in Albanthea.

"Marybeth," I said one evening after a long day in the gardens with Noel. "Remind me to thank Lady Flora when we go home." Lady Flora had been my governess for many years when I was younger and until meeting Noel, I had not appreciated the woman's patience with me.

"I'll be sure to do that," Marybeth promised quietly and turned her face away.

Even in the fading candlelight of my dim-lit room, I could still see the wetness on my friend's cheeks and tears pooling in her eyes. I frowned and wordlessly placed my hand on hers.

She reached up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "It doesn't hurt," she choked out softly.

"Hmm?"

"My face. It doesn't hurt."

I bit my lip and glanced at my lap. "What's wrong?"

Marybeth sniffed. "I think I'm just tired."

My frown deepened. I knew it was more than just exhaustion, but I did not force an explanation.

This was not the first time I had seen her weep since the accident, nor would it be the last. Her scars still hurt her, though she managed it well. And although she assured me that she was never in pain, I knew better. Healing injured pride often takes longer than any physical wound.

News of the two Princes of Elandian passing through a neighboring town came the very next morning. They were expected to arrive anytime that afternoon, so I was told by Marybeth, who had overheard the report from the maids in the hallway.

"Are you going to wait in the courtyard?" Marybeth asked me after relaying the news.

I cocked my head. "Why would I do that?"

"To welcome them home."

"Absolutely not. I'm staying right here in my chambers for the rest of the day."

"Hiding?"

"Resting."

She chuckled. "Coward," she murmured just loudly enough for me to hear.

I smiled and shook my head. Marybeth was right. And as the hours crawled by, I only grew more anxious and uneasy. As was the pattern of most nights, I was invited to dine with the royal family as well as the other guests residing in the palace. Edwin was likely to attend and if he did, I knew I would be far too distracted and uneasy to eat. Then my stomach would growl like a hungry wolf later in the evening, which would only lead to more embarrassment. I debated not going.

There were more guests than usual that night, I noticed as I glided into the banquet hall. A mouth-watering aroma of spices, fresh bread, and boiled quail filled the room, but I hardly noticed it. I was swiftly escorted to a chair near the center of the long table. From the moment I entered the crowded room, my eyes skimmed the space warily, searching for the Prince. I could not describe my relief when I spotted him seated on the same side as I was at the far end of the table. At least six people were lined between us. This way, it would be easier to avoid his eyes. The banquet went much smoother than I had anticipated and I felt completely composed.

My father even appeared less discomfited during the meal that night. Every time I glanced over at him, he seemed to be in deep conversation with a black-haired man next to him. The man was a stranger to me, but his tan, leathery face seemed somewhat familiar. Then I remembered where I had seen him before: the wedding celebration. He was one of the men with whom my father had conversed with that evening in a circle of noblemen.

Just then, my father caught me staring at him and he paused midsentence. To my utter surprise, he turned his head and smiled at me. I was so taken aback at his unexpected gesture, that by the time my lips finally curved upward to return his greeting, his interest had turned back to the man beside him. I kept on smiling.

Immediately after dinner, Edwin approached me. From my awkward stance by the wide doorway, my eyes darted to different places in the room where I could easily escape to. But it was too late. He was practically bounding towards me.

"Hi there," he said with an easy smile that made my heart flip.

"Welcome home," I replied timidly.

"Thank you."

"How was your trip?"

"Successful. Long. I'm glad to be home."

We spoke briefly about his journey before he was summoned by his parents to the other end of the room. Reluctantly, he excused himself. I tarried about the banquet hall for several minutes, glancing frequently in his direction, waiting for his conversation to end. Alas, the room began to empty and I found myself following the current of people out into the corridor.

"Maid Lillian!" a young girl's cry burst from behind me and I spun around. Juniper, Elandian's eldest Princess, rushed towards me, her raven black hair bouncing around her freckled, round face. "Are you coming to the music room?"

"I-I don't know. It's probably best if I—" I was going to say that it would be best if I retired for the evening, but I was swiftly cut off by a young man's voice.

"Of course she is," Edwin put in with an ear-to-ear grin and fell into step beside me.

He and I followed a few feet behind Juniper and Lilac as the girls led the way to the parlor.

The Prince winked at me. "You _do_ want to come, don't you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I raised an eyebrow.

He paused for a moment and then a charming smile captured his lips. "No."

All shyness promptly melted away.

In the music room, Juniper delighted us with a slow, romantic tune on the lute and then played a lively one. Eric and Lilac clapped in rhythm with the merry melody while Edwin and I watched and laughed along.

As the evening grew late, Edwin invited me to sit with him in our normal spot on the window seat. We rose from our chairs and Eric murmured a teasing remark. As always, Lilac rebuked him. I glanced over at Edwin. He seemed unmoved by the comment. I was relieved and quickly shrugged it off as well.

"When you leave for Albanthea, may I come and see you?" He asked several minutes later when the others in the room had turned their attention to a game of chess by the hearth.

I gazed into his kind, brown eyes and nodded with excitement.

The soft, round features of his face broke into a satisfied grin. I could have stared into his dark eyes forever if it wasn't for a sudden outburst in the doorway. Edmund stormed in, his cheeks flush, and his eyes blazing with frustration.

Edwin rose immediately and paced to his older brother.

My mind instinctively flew to Noel.

"Maid Lillian," Edmund mumbled through gritted teeth. "My wife summons you."

All eyes were on me. Edwin and I exchanged swift glances before I hopped to my feet and rushed out of the room. I found Lady Noel pacing in her room with her hands clasped behind her back, a look of fury overshadowing her lovely face. She did not stop upon my entrance, nor did she greet me. Without a word, I stepped through the open doorway and stood uncomfortably against the wall.

Noel threw her hands in the air in a rage and began spurting out a fountain of rapid Bellewysh tongue, faster than I had time to interpret. This continued for countless minutes as I waited patiently for her to calm down. Then, her tantrum turned into an angry torrent of tears and she began to blubber out her words. It was useless.

"Noel," I started slowly, "please calm down so that I can understand you. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

My plea seemed to reach her as she gradually composed herself and made use of a lacy handkerchief she pulled from her sleeve. She dabbed her glistening cheeks and pink nose with the small cloth and then tucked it back into its hiding place near her wrist.

"This was a mistake," she managed to stammer bitterly. "It's impossible! I don't know what he's saying and he hasn't the foggiest idea as to how I'm feeling. This whole thing is a disaster! I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to such an ill-fated arrangement."

"You were thinking about Bellewyn," I reminded her gently. "And about the dream of peace."

"A peace that I will probably never live to see," she retorted sulkily.

"Perhaps not. But your children may. Think of the generations to come that have been forever changed because your and Edmund's act of selflessness."

Several long seconds went by. In Noel's rosy face, I saw her expression go from anger, to confusion, and then to shame. She sniffled loudly and grimaced. "I had a bit of an outburst and ordered him out of the castle."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Fortunately, she was the first to chuckle and I soon joined in. All was well once again.

Just before I turned to leave and fetch Edmund, Noel called my name. "Lilly, whatever came from the investigation about the fire in your chamber?"

I shrugged. "It was an accident."

Her eyes narrowed. "I would not be so sure about that," she said slowly.

My breath caught in my throat. "What?"


	11. Suspicions

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Suspicions

Noel glanced around as if she was afraid that someone was listening. When she spoke, her voice was hushed and I leaned towards her, straining to listen. "Tonight, just as Edmund had stormed out of the room in the midst of our disagreement, I overheard sobbing coming from the hallway. Normally this would not have interested me in the least bit, but this weeping was convulsive, like harsh shrieking. Naturally, I thought someone was seriously hurt. The cries came from Mora's chamber, just four doors down from mine. I peeked out into the hallway, just in time to see the child appear for a moment and then turn the corner towards the stairway, whimpering and sniffling as she went."

My eyes narrowed in Noel's direction. "What does this have to do with the fire?" I wanted to know.

She continued hesitantly, a look of shame coming over her. "Her door was partly open…and I-I let myself in," she stammered. "I was worried that something had scared her or her brother was playing some kind of cruel trick. But what I found in her chamber was more disturbing than a silly prank."

Noel paused. From underneath one of the cushions on the settee, she pulled out a small pink gown with white ribbons and sashes and held it at arm's length. "I found this crumpled in the corner of her room. At first I thought that she had managed to burn herself, and was crying due to the pain. But I found no trace of fire in the hearth and the room did not smell like smoke."

I reached for the dress and turned the wrinkled fabric over in my hands. "I remember this," I murmured in a daze as I recollected seeing Mora wearing it on the very day of the fire. Slowly, I fingered the black and soiled edges where the hem had been set ablaze. I recalled how pretty she looked in it. Pink ribbons and tiny flowers had crowned her blond head to match the ruffles in the gown.

With a hard gulp, I glanced back at Noel. "I cannot believe that little Mora is capable of any kind of serious mischief." I slowly shook my head. "I don't know what this means, but I'm certain it has nothing to do with the fire in my chambers." Though my words sounded genuine, even to my own ears, somehow I could not quite convince myself.

I thrust the dress back into Noel's arms. "You had best put this back where you found it. And it would be wise if you did not share this with anyone else."

For a moment, she glanced confusedly at me, and then broke into a smile. "I don't think you have to worry about that, milady. No one else but you would understand me."

I let out a breathy chuckle. "Good point."

As I sauntered back towards the music parlor, my mind began to flood with questions, more questions than I had answers for. It seemed that the more I thought about the possibilities, the more confused I became. I liked it better when I thought it was an accident.

I found Edmund in the same position in the parlor as when I had left, but his mood had calmed a bit. When I entered through the double-doors of the room, he and Edwin glanced my way from their place by the window. We were the only people that occupied the room. I assumed the others had gone to bed. Edmund gazed eagerly at me.

"She sent me to fetch you," I broke into the silence evenly, and hoped that husband and wife could come to an agreement on whatever their dispute was this time.

Edmund's shoulders drooped in relief and he squeezed my arm on his way out. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder.

"That didn't take as long as I expected," Edwin commented with a small smile and stepped towards me. "Should we hire you as the royal translator?"

I shook my head. "That would be a demotion from my current title. In case you have forgotten, I _am_ a Princess."

His dark brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You don't say!"

He was teasing me and I wasn't in the mood to laugh. An audible sigh escaped my lips and I shifted my weight to my left foot. I wasn't about to start accusing my host's youngest daughter for attempted murder, but I couldn't help but wonder. It seemed strange that the burned dress was just a coincidence. And her behavior had been noticeably peculiar to me afterwards.

"Lilly?" Edwin's voice broke into my thoughts and almost startled me. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually, there is."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's not something that I feel free to discuss at the moment. Please forgive me, but I think I should be returning to my chambers."

He frowned in concern. "I don't mean to pry, milady, but with a response like that, a man is bound to worry. Are you sure you can't tell me?"

I nodded briskly.

Disappointment flashed across his concerned features, but he did not press me further. We walked together in silence until I reached my room. There, we parted company politely and I let myself in.

As I relayed the whole thing to Marybeth, she could not believe it either.

"Mora is barely five years old, Lillian. She could not have done such a thing."

I threw my hands in the air. "That's what I say! And even if she were old enough, what possible reason would she have to hurt anybody? Even Lilac said she was too small to hold a grudge."

"Lilly."

"What?"

"I think you should tell your father," Marybeth said seriously.

I fell back onto my bed with a loud huff. "No," I groaned.

"Why not? Lilly, be reasonable. If the fire wasn't an accident, your life could be in danger."

"That's the point! That's why I cannot tell my father. He would overreact and order me to return to Albanthea immediately. I don't want to go."

Marybeth gazed at me skeptically. "Somehow, protecting one's daughter and sending her somewhere safe does not seem like an overreaction to me. This is serious."

I groaned again and pressed my palm to my forehead. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

Just as I promised I would, directly after breakfast, I made my way to a guest room where my father was spending his nights. After a moment of hesitation, I forced myself to knock on the solid door.

"Enter," I heard him say in a deep voice.

"Lillian," he mumbled in surprise when I quietly let myself in. "What is it girl? I'm terribly busy."

My eyes grazed the mounds of papers on his desk and a bit of spilled ink on the rug. "Can I have a moment? I want to talk about something."

"What is it?" he asked again edgily without looking up from his pile of work.

I cleared my throat. "Yesterday a burned garment was found in Princess Mora's bed chambers. Marybeth and I thought it might have something to do with the fire. You see, the child was wearing the same dress—" I was cut off.

"Well that silly maid of yours has quite the imagination. Mora is a baby, Lillian and can't possibly be connected with the fire accident in your chambers. I hope you have not been spreading this absurd rumor around the castle."

Why was he being so cross? "No, sir. Besides Marybeth, you're the first one I've mentioned it to."

"Good. Now bite your tongue and leave me." He flicked his hand, motioning for me to exit.

I licked my lips and turned to go. "I just thought you ought to know," I murmured softly on my way out.

"Well?" Marybeth said eagerly when I returned to my room. My face fell. "Oh no. He's not sending you away, is he?" She pressed her hand to her mouth.

I shook my head. "No. He's not. In fact, he didn't even seem to care."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter," I lied and forced myself to look on the bright side. "At least I'll be staying in Eland for a little longer."

Marybeth pursed her lips, but her eyes smiled at me. "Edwin came to call this morning while you were with your father. Apparently, Eland is more lenient about the sacredness of a girl's quarters than at home." I could have laughed at her. "Anyways, he specifically told me that you are to come to the fountain in the courtyard as soon as you get back. No excuses will be accepted and will furthermore be entirely ignored."

"He's certainly in a mood this morning," I chuckled. With raised eyebrows, I paced to my balcony and pulled back the glass doors. Sure enough, Juniper, Noel, Edmund, Eric, and Edwin crowded around the bubbling fountain. They looked like a lively bunch, all except for Noel, who stood sulking with her arms crossed. Edwin was the first one to spot me.

"Come down this instant, fairest Maid Lillian!" he called with her clear, loud voice.

Eric cupped his hands around his mouth and added, "Yes, or we'll bind your ankles and take you against your will!"

Edwin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and Eric let out a girly yelp.

I laughed and stepped back from the railing. With a swift movement, I caught Marybeth's wrist in my hand and began to drag her with me into the hallway. When she protested, I only squeezed her tighter.

"Not another word," I told her decidedly with a lighthearted wink. "You're coming with me."


	12. Christmas in the Summer

I've been sick with a cold for a few days and found time in between my incessant coughing, sneezing, and sleeping to write another chapter. So if there are lots of errors and typos, I apologize.  
Thank you Namegame, VioletPastPrime, and Crae for your support and complements! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Sheslike-poisonivy, you're right. Blissful ignorance must come to an end. Thanks for the review!  
You make me laugh, Celestial Seraphim. I love the way your imagination flies all over the place. I can't wait to read your story. )

I fixed the typo, Crae. Thanks for pointing that out! I'm terrible at proof-reading my own chapters; I always seem to miss something.

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve**

Christmas in the Summer

"What's this all about?" I asked curiously when Marybeth and I joined the group at the fountain. My eyes met Edwin's for a mere second before coming to rest on the entire group for an explanation.

They just grinned at me.

Eric stepped out and, to my sheer surprise, grasped my waist and whirled me in a full circle. "The autumn ball is just a month away and we've got to teach you, Noel, and Marybeth the dances of Eland!"

I laughed heartily and he set me firmly on my feet. He fell back into line with his siblings and crossed his arms. "We'll save that for another sunny day, though."

"We're heading into town to visit the orphans and bring them gifts," Edmund explained.

With her sweet smile and low, soothing voice, Juniper added, "It's tradition."

"Sort of like Christmas, but in the summer." Eric beamed.

I glanced at Marybeth. By her sparkling eyes and elated smile, I knew she found the idea most appealing. We had never participated in such an act of pure charity before. Sure, my father was fair to the commoners and never cruel to the workers of the land, but he also never went out of his way to care for them and protect them. This was one thing on my list to change once I was crowned queen. I would also implement a monthly strawberry social with singing and music. However, this event was a little farther down the list of priorities.

Instead of walking the long, dusty road into the village, we rode. Edmund and Noel shared a horse, as did Marybeth and I. Eric rode with Juniper and Edwin sat alone on his shiny black mount. He was an excellent rider. I watched him as Marybeth and I struggled along on our brown and white spotted mare. Neither of us was trained in horsemanship and halfway into our journey, I began to regret accepting the invitation into town.

I was positioned behind Marybeth, controlling the reins, and she practically sat in my lap. By the time we reached the outskirts of town, my hands were sweating so badly from fear, that I could hardly keep a firm grasp on the reins.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Marybeth mumbled softly as we neared the orphanage. It was a tall and wide cottage-looking abbey with a large grassy meadow speckled with a few herds of sheep and pigs.

"What?" I whispered incredulously. "I thought you wanted to come."

"Well, I did. But I wasn't thinking. They're children, Lilly…and my face…"

I huffed. "Oh nonsense. Your smile could charm a wolf."

Edwin halted at a well in the front yard of the abbey to give water to his horse. The rest of us followed suit. Edmund helped Noel to the ground before rounding his mare to give aid to Marybeth and me.

"Thank you," we murmured in unison.

Noel did not look the least bit pleased and began to walk in the direction of the church alone, taking long strides in shin-length grasses. Marybeth and I exchanged glances.

"Go on ahead, Lilly," she told me with a nod. "I'll go to the stables with the rest."

Without a word, I hurried after my friend. "Noel!" I called from behind her. "Wait up a moment," I pleaded in Bellewysh. She complied and slowed to a brisk march.

"I demand my own horse on the way back to the palace," she hissed through gritted teeth and I saw her rosy cheeks puff with each word.

Had she and Edmund been in another argument? I was about to tell her that she'd have to ride with her husband, since there were no other horses available, but then I remembered Bellewysh temper and held my tongue. "What's wrong?" I asked with the most pleasant and innocent tone I could muster.

She laughed sardonically and threw her head back in frustration. "His Highness wouldn't permit me to wear trousers on our ride today."

Trousers! A lady? Unheard of. I tried my best to keep the look of shock and horror off of my face, but I could not help my eyebrows from rising to the clouds. I hoped Marybeth would not hear of this. She would be appalled. Hah! And she thought that Eland was lax on rules!

Noel's pretty eyes blazed with anger. "You think I'm crazy too!"

"No, no I don't," I countered evenly with a chuckle. "Different cultures have different customs and traditions and there's nothing wrong with that." That was my big attempt to be diplomatic, a very good trait to learn as a future queen. "I admit, I don't know much about the laws in Eland, but in Albanthea, it would be a high crime for a woman to be caught in pants. It's simply not done."

"A crime? How outrageous. How else is a girl supposed to ride?"

"With our legs swung over the side. Didn't you see us?"

"You looked as awkward as ever, riding that way."

"Well, I am a poor example. I'm not very practiced. Juniper is a very elegant rider!"

Noel shrugged.

We came to the entrance of the white-stoned abbey and waited in silence on the steps for the rest of our group to join us.

A thin, pale young woman with tightly-bound black hair and soft blue eyes answered the door. She smiled with delight at the sight of us and Edmund reached for her arm.

"Sister Adel," he said with a smile as their hands embraced.

The woman was a plain-looking girl, dressed in a long, very simple white shift. In my mind, she looked just like I imagined an abbess to look.

"It is good to see you, Prince Edmund," she said calmly and motioned us inside.

We entered a narrow, yet cozy chapel with a stone floor and a deep burgundy carpet stretching down the middle. Thin arched windows lined the walls and lit the room, casting warm golden rays into the chapel. Beams of soft light fell across the ground and wooden benches. Through the open windows of the tiny one-room church, a gentle breeze blew, bringing along the sweet fragrance of the garden.

Albanthea had churches, several of them, but they were mostly in the cities. They were large structures, towering, and rather menacing, a frightful composition to behold. This abode was quite homely compared to the abbeys in my land. I preferred this one.

A short, blond-haired man dressed in a brown robe and cap, who I later learned was Brother Jerome, approached us in the entryway. He bowed humbly. "Your Highnesses, you have come at just the right time."

"The children have just finished lunch and are playing in the gardens," Sister Adel put in. She turned to Noel, who was hiding behind Marybeth's tall frame. "You must be Princess Noel. It's very nice to meet you."

The blushing Princess of Eland stepped out and lowered her head. "The pleasure is mine," she mumbled in almost perfect Elandian. This was one of the hundreds of phrases she had been working on all month to refine.

Edmund smiled. He looked proud of her, but she refused to look at him. At least they were making an effort, however small it may be.

We were ushered through a side door at the front of the chapel, where we entered a small enclosed garden. Laughing children off all ages scurried about, playing tag, chasing one another, and dancing in circles with joined hands. One small boy in particular caught my attention. He was short and a little chubby, with big sky-blue eyes and fiery red hair. A thick dusting of light freckles marked the bridge of his round nose and even rounder cheeks. He couldn't have been much older than Lilac. The boy was crouched over a small tree frog, with his pudgy fingers holding the tiny creature hostage against the grass.

When the other children caught site of us standing in the doorway, they immediately stopped their games and rushed towards us. My eyes were only on this single, solitary boy. He glanced up several times, wanting desperately to join his peers in welcoming the Princes and Princesses, but did not want to release his slimy prisoner.

My hand found Marybeth's and together we made our way to the squatting lone boy. With eyes as big as the moon, he watched us approach. I had always been fond of children and often longed for a little brother or sister to share my love with. Strangely, I felt drawn to this little one.

"Hello there boy," I greeted him warmly and knelt down in front of him. "Have you caught something?"

He nodded vigorously with a corner of his tongue peeking out between his pink lips. "A frog."

I beamed and gasped. "You have? Can I see him?"

"No! He'll run away."

"Aww, pity. What's your name?"

"Frip."

What an odd name. "My name is Lilly and this is Marybeth."

Frip leaned his head backwards with a wide-open mouth, staring up at my friend. He seemed slightly troubled by her scarred features, but recovered quickly as his hostage began to wiggle in its cage of fingers.

Edwin joined us then, with two rambunctious, bright-eyed little girls at his side. "I see that Frip is cooking dinner for us," he joshed and the girls tugging at his overcoat stuck out their tongues in utter disgust. Their crumpled faces made us all laugh.

"And who might these charming young ladies be?" I asked him with a beaming smile.

"These are the two powerful sorceresses of Eland, who have sworn to imprison me until I have paid the toll for stepping onto their land uninvited and unannounced. Danielle the daring and Hannah the….hairy!"

The tan, black-haired girl on his left gasped loudly and glared up at him. This, I assumed was Hannah. She was not amused by his teasing and made that very clear to him by her trembling bottom lip and growing brown eyes.

"Tell me girls," I played along in order to distract her. "What kind of tax does this trespassing criminal owe?"

Danielle giggled. "Four kisses!"

"One for each cheek!" the other exclaimed, having quickly forgotten her strife.

It was Frip's turn to wrinkle his nose and stick out his tongue in repulsion. Marybeth and I laughed heartily, as did Edwin. I stared up at him and let his joyful chuckles chime in my ears. I had never noticed the cheery dimples in his cheeks until that moment. Our eyes met. I quickly glanced away.

Four hours passed by quickly as we adorned the children with gifts and told them stories about dragons and brave knights. And of course, we added a tad bit of romance to keep the girls' interest. Eric and Juniper took the liberty of passing out the presents while Edmund and Edwin played storytellers. Noel watched grumpily from the steps and Marybeth and I made daisy chain crowns for the girls.

It was a delightful way to spend our afternoon and I was sad when it came time to leave. Brother Jerome and Sister Adel thanked us over and over again for the gifts and care. After paying the tolls to two very giggly girls, Edwin was finally allowed to leave the property and the seven of us made our way to the stables.

Noel and I paced ahead of the group. She was infuriated. "Noel, please tell me what's wrong," I begged and tried to keep up with her angry strides.

At first, she did not answer me. Then she murmured, "I made countless sacrifices for him. The least he could do is let me choose my own wardrobe."

"I see." So she was still mad about the trousers. I wasn't sure what to say next, so I kept my mouth shut.

Then, as we neared the stalls, Noel burst into a frenzied run towards the stables.

"Noel!" I called and fought the urge to run after her. What had gotten into her? I believed Edmund when he told me that Bellewysh tempers were bad, but this was just absurd.

Just as I rounded the fence in the pasture, Noel came back into sight, riding the brown and white mare. I waved my arms at her to stop, but she ignored me. She was not mounted side-saddle and tore through the field in a dangerously fast pace.

I lost my self control and broke into a mad dash. This was my first mistake. As I raced after her, I could hear Marybeth's distant shouts for me to stop running. Pretending not to hear her was my second mistake. Within minutes of breathless sprinting, my right foot dipped into a hidden burrow in the grass and I fell. Hard.


	13. Taking Sparks from Candles

I'm excited! This has been a very productive weekend (writing-wise) and I'm looking forward to continuing this story.  
Celestial Seraphim, yes I agree, Noel IS being unreasonable. She's turning out to be quite different than what Lilly thought. Thanks for the review!  
Thanks for reviewing, InChrist-Billios (I love your name)! I'm very glad that you enjoy reading the story. I find that I repeat the main character's name more often than I should, simply because I think "Lilly" is a pretty name. But at least it's helping! I adore children too and I had a lot of fun writing the scene with the orphans in the last chapter. Thanks again for your encouraging comments!  
FaylinnNorse, I like Edmund and Noel as well. For all the sacrifices they've made, they certainly deserve a happy ending! I love writing descriptions, but I find that I struggle with dialog. But I always love a challenge! Thanks for reviewing!  
Crae, Lilly's father does seem to have some serious mood swings. Perhaps there's a reason for that...smiles. Thanks for the review and thank you for letting me know about that typo. It helps!  
Thanks for the review, Movie Dealer. I posted this chapter as soon as I could!  
And thank you Opus of Anathema for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!

* * *

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

Taking the Spark out of a Candle

My palms hit the ground first, then my knees.

Startled a bit, I remained motionless and flat on my stomach for several minutes. I knew I had fallen, that was plain and clear. But I wasn't sure if I should move. My hands stung and so did my knees, but my right ankle was throbbing with so much pain that I thought it would pulse right off my leg. After a few minutes of sprawling out on the sweet-smelling grass, I began to hear hurried footsteps in the meadow behind me. With great effort, I pushed up against my arms and flipped over into a sitting position. My ankle throbbed even more and I groaned.

Edmund was the first to reach me. He lowered himself to the grass and panted to catch his breath. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his crumpled forehead, and his narrow eyes spoke of alarm.

I tried my best to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"That was quite a fall," he commented, his eyes searching my face. "But I must say, that was the most elegant trip I have ever seen."

Even in my pain, my soft laugh rang and I saw him relax. "Now I feel much better," I replied with a breathless chuckle.

"I would apologize for my wife's brash actions, but as you can see, I have very little control over her."

Was he seriously expecting me to be angry? With him? I wasn't the least bit angry with anyone. Accidents happen. "It's perfectly all right, Edmund. Noel probably did not even see me."

I held his gaze for several seconds and knew that neither of us believed my last statement was true.

The clopping of horse hooves in the grasses sounded behind us as the rest of the group approached. Edmund stood, but not quickly enough to help Marybeth down from her mount. She rushed towards me and dropped to her knees.

"Lilly! You're hurt!" she stated the obvious and grasped my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. It's only my ankle."

"You probably twisted it in that hole there," Edwin pointed to the small burrow in the ground without dismounting. "Marybeth, do you mind riding back with Edmund? It seems we're short one horse."

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Edmund reached down to scoop me up. I cringed and held my breath as the pain shot from my foot to my thigh. With much care, he handed me off to Edwin and waited until I was fully settled in front of his brother before he turned towards his own horse.

"Edwin, Juniper and I will ride on ahead and alert the physician," Eric offered, pulling his grey mare alongside of us.

Edwin gave a nod of consent and gently cracked the reins to urge his horse into a slow walk. "Comfortable?" he asked and by his tone, I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or not. The question sounded almost sardonic. I shifted slightly in an attempt to see his face, but almost slipped off in the process.

"Ow!" I gasped when I tried to right myself and accidently bumped my right foot against his leg.

"Whoa," Edwin snapped at me and instinctively wrapped his free arm around my waist to hold me in place. "If you'd like to have another fall, please do keep wiggling." His voice was on the edge of irritation.

My brows lowered in a frown. Had he meant to sound cross? Perhaps he didn't realize it. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed the latter. "I'm sorry," I said meekly.

Several minutes went by before either of us spoke. Edwin was the first. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," he told me quietly, though his tone still held an annoyance.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked honestly.

His arm tightened around my middle, pulling me closer. "No. I'm bothered with my sister-in-law. I don't care what anyone says, she has no excuse for lashing out at people who are just trying to help her and care about her."

"I think we misunderstand her," I countered in her defense.

"It doesn't matter. Manners are universal, Lillian."

"Not in all cases. Edwin, try and see it from her point of view. Not only did she leave her friends and family, everything that was familiar to her to come and marry a stranger, but she also appears to have forfeited many of the freedoms she had in Bellewyn."

"I can't see it that way," he retorted stubbornly. "Noel is a spoiled duchess who became a princess. You speak of sacrifices. Trading trousers for a diamond tiara isn't a forfeit. How foolish of you to overlook Edmund's choice to give up his royal right to be crowned King so that he could marry this selfish, quarrelsome girl."

His words stung, but still range true. I let them soak in and felt a cloud of despair overshadow me. It wouldn't have surprised me if the sky suddenly broke into a gloomy rainstorm above my head. Feeling hopeless and miserable about the entire situation, I let out a shaky sigh in an attempt to suppress my urge to cry.

"I've upset you." Edwin's voice was grave and I knew he was sorry.

"It's all right. I feel equal compassion for both parties involved and I did not mean to take sides. It was a subconscious act and I'll try to be more careful about my judgments next time."

Another sigh escaped my lips and I let my cheek rest against his collar.

"How is your ankle?"

"It's not so bad when I don't move it," I murmured drowsily. The day's activities with the children were beginning to catch up with me. The exhaustion from the afternoon combined with the pain in my foot made me feel like I hadn't slept in days. It was amazing how peaceful and relaxing a horse ride could be when I wasn't the one with the reins.

I nodded off several time before we reached the palace grounds. As the four of us entered the gates, Edmund urged his horse to pace beside Edwin's. I peeked out between two heavy eyelids to see Marybeth on the ground, smiling up at me.

"How was your nap?" she asked with mirth in her pretty eyes.

I grunted softly and covered my face in embarrassment. Edwin's chest rumbled with low chuckles. I thought he was kind for not pushing me away or teasing me about falling asleep, even if it made him feel awkward.

"I'll take you to your chamber, Lilly, but then I need to go and change my shirt," he informed me and carefully swung his leg over the horse to dismount. With a puppy-like tilt of my head, I looked at him inquisitively. "You drooled on my tunic," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and quickly took back my thoughts about him being kind. My ankle throbbed momentarily as he lifted me into his arms.

"I will find King Oswald," Marybeth suggested and started off for the grand staircase when we reached the polished marble entryway.

"No! Please don't tell my father," I begged and strained my neck to look at her.

"Lilly," she laughed, "he's got to know."

"I don't see why."

"Go on, Marybeth," Edwin instructed and turned down the corridor towards my room. "He's not going to punish you for hurting your foot. I don't see what you're so worked up about."

"You don't know my father," I said with a defeated sigh.

"You're right. I don't. But from what I can tell, he seems noble, collected, and fair. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I groaned.

When we reached my chambers, Edwin carefully set me on the bed. "Your hair smells nice," he commented softly before he straightened. "Like sweet berries."

I looked oddly into his face and saw nothing but merriment. "Are you enjoying seeing me in pain? Does my wincing in agony somehow bring you some sick amusement?"

"No!" he answered.

My eyes narrowed. "Then why are you smiling?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

My father's booted feet sounded down the hall. He halted just inside the doorway and threw a questioning look in Edwin's direction. "What are you doing in here?" he inquired, not accusingly, but he certainly could have said it nicer.

I opened my mouth in the Prince's defense, but Edwin beat me to it. "Your daughter fell in the fields outside of the abbey, your Highness, and I escorted her home," he stated very matter-of-factly. I was pleased that he wasn't cowering.

"Thank you for your service. You are no longer needed," my father responded coldly.

Edwin, who seemed completely unmoved, bowed deeply with respect and made a hasty exit. He did, however, manage to wink at me before he disappeared into the corridor.

"That was rude," I thought to myself and pushed my shoulders back to sit as straight as I could. "The physician has already been alerted and I expect him at any moment," I spoke into the quiet room.

"Fine," he said and his eyes swept over my arms, face, and collar. "You've had too much sun," he told me then. "You'll turn as brown as pottery if you continue to frolic out in the hills like a wild beast.

I frowned. Nothing was ever good enough. There was always something I was doing wrong. In his eyes, I was either too fat, too thin, too white, too brown, too happy, too sad. Who was he trying to compare me to? Probably my mother. I couldn't blame him. She was an angel.

My father waited with me until the physician came. The same old man who had looked after Marybeth, examined my shin and ankle, moving it, twisting, and tapping until tears were evident in my eyes.

"It's a mildly bad sprain," he told my father and then turned to me. "You should not walk on it for at least a week."

I agreed to his terms and thanked him. Both men left swiftly and Marybeth, who had been waiting patiently in the hallway, slunk in with a sparkling smile adorning her face.

"That was so romantic!" she exclaimed and pulled the chair close to the head of my bed.

"What was?" I asked incredulously and watched her grin stretch to her ears. I knew exactly what she was thinking and she was wrong. "Oh really? Which part, may I ask, did you find so romantic? Me almost breaking my leg or being accused of slobbering on his shirt?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and pursed her lips. "You certainly have a way of taking the spark out of a candle, don't you?"

It was my turn to grin.

A loud, rhythmic tap sounded on the open door. Both of us twitched our heads in the direction of the knock. Edwin stood, casually leaning against the doorpost, his arms crossed against his chest and an amused smile playing across his lips.

Marybeth leapt out of her chair like a flock of geese dispersing into the air. "You can't come in here! Get out!" she howled and shooed him into the hallway.

Seeing the very prim and proper Marybeth flock to the door like a baker chasing a chubby-faced child out of the kitchen, made me laugh so hard that my sides hurt. "Marybeth!" I giggled when she reappeared. "You should not have done that."

"Oh yes I should have! And I will do it again if need be."

"What did he want?" I asked, assuming that he had a valid reason for his visit.

"To invite you to the music parlor this evening. He says he is more than happy to aid you with transportation."

I let my head fall back against the silky pillows. "No. I think I'd like to rest tonight."

"Very well. I will come back in a few hours and see how you are fairing."

"Thanks Marybeth," I said with a drowsy smile and watched her slim figure slip out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep with a smile on my face.


	14. The Maiden of Albanthea

InChrist-Billios, thank you for your review! Noel seems to be improving, but with her mood swings…well we never know! About the scene with Edwin in the doorway, I wasn't exactly sure if I liked it either, but I wanted to keep it in to remind my readers that he's not as mature and grown-up as I made him out to be. After all, he's only eighteen and I wanted to add a bit of his immaturity and boyishness to the picture and show that he's not perfect. Maybe it was a mistake. Eeek!

Thank you, sheslike-poisonivy! I hope you find this chapter even cuter grins

Thanks for reviewing (as always) Celestial Seraphim! Your theory makes a lot of sense. But then again, this is not a mystery story. There aren't many surprises, and usually the most obvious answer is the right one. I'm going to go read your story now. Yay!

Crae, I would love to read your story. I'm always up for a new tale. Thanks for reviewing!

The weekend is over and you know what that means! No more chapter updates for a while. cries. I tried my hand at writing another song for this chapter. Poetry is incredibly challenging for me, so it keeps my mind active. This is a rather short chapter, but it didn't seem right to stretch it out. Short and sweet. Thank you again for all of your encouraging reviews!

* * *

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

The Maiden of Albanthea

"Well if that isn't the most depressing sight I know – seeing one of the most beautiful faces in the land, hidden beneath a drape!" Marybeth and I whirled around upon hearing the words.

"It's a hat, Edwin, not a curtain," I chided him as he rounded a rose bush and joined us underneath the maple tree. "And it happens to look very stylish on her." Leaning on the sturdy oak walking stick that Edmund had thoughtfully carved for me, I grinned at Marybeth's pretty new hat. It was a long elegantly flowing wimple that effectively covered her forehead and most of her face.

He shook his head in disagreement. "I think she should take it off."

My mirth promptly ended and I touched Edwin's arm. "Please don't tease her about it," I murmured very softly.

Marybeth had been on the verge of tears ever since a flock of snobbish noblewomen gawked at her in the town earlier today. Since the two of us were already on the way to the linen shop to pick up my finished gown, we stayed for a few hours longer while the seamstress fashioned an elegant bonnet to hide Marybeth's scars.

"Oh," he said guiltily. But it was too late. Marybeth hung her head sat on the long limestone bench. Quiet sniffles could be heard from behind the layers of lavender and blue. I sighed out of my nose and threw Edwin a glare that said "now look what you've done."

Edwin chewed on his bottom lip sheepishly, a gesture that made him look every bit of the eighteen year old boy that he was. He seated himself beside her. "Marybeth," he said gently and lifted the silky fabric that hung over her face, revealing bright rosy cheeks and round, tearful eyes. "Please don't cry." He handed her a white, folded handkerchief and she dabbed her nose and moist cheeks.

"No one's ever going to want to marry me," she blubbered softly. "Not if my face looks like this."

I was shocked. That's what she was worried about all this time? At least it shed some light on the random weeping sessions late at night. "Marybeth!" I breathed in surprise. "That is completely untrue!"

She cleared her throat softly and sniffed, attempting to collect herself. "It's time for me to be realistic, Lilly. No cripple ever finds love."

Seeing that there was no way we could convince her otherwise, Edwin simply took her in his arms and held her until she was calm. I was glad that he was there. His kindness and compassion could pacify even the angriest tempest.

Just when Marybeth had composed herself and her tears were dried, a voice came from the rustling leaves above us. "Don't give up hope, Marybeth. Who knows? Maybe a blind man will fall in love with you," Eric put in.

A smile tugged at the corner of Edwin's mouth. "Thank you, Eric. That's helpful," he said dryly.

Marybeth crinkled her nose in an adorable fashion and removed her hat, tossing it up into the branches. Eric easily captured it and proudly set the very feminine article on his head. He looked ridiculous, but at least we all got a good laugh out of it.

Later that same day, just as soon we were excused from dinner, Lilac and I hastened towards the music parlor. The young girl was so excited to perform her latest accomplishment on the harp for me, that she could barely contain herself. During the meal, I thought she was going to bounce right off of her chair from all the fidgeting she was doing.

"Will the rest be joining us?" I asked when I lowered myself into the settee beside the harp and peered at the empty room around us. I thought I heard movement in the corner by the armchair and bookshelf, yet when I glanced that way, everything perfectly still.

The memory of the odd sound promptly fled as Lilac began her song. She played so beautifully that it nearly brought tears to my eyes. I was wreathed in smiles as she strummed her last notes and uncertainly looked my way.

"Lilac, that's the prettiest tune I've ever heard!" I exclaimed sincerely.

She blew out air, looking relieved. "Good. I want to perform it for the guests at the autumn ball."

The autumn ball. It was hard to believe that the long awaited celebration was only two weeks away. The thought left a bittersweet trail in my mind. I was exceedingly excided for the grand night, but at the same time, saddened with the knowledge that fall was almost upon us. Even the leaves adorning the trees in the courtyard and meadows had begun their transformation into the colors of the new season.

My face must have reflected my pensive thoughts, as Lilac frowned and asked, "Do you think it's a poor choice?"

"No!" I said hastily. "It's perfect. Everyone will love it."

Her blissful smile returned, as did mine.

The doors to the room swung open and Edwin, Edmund, and Noel swept in.

Ever since the afternoon at the abbey, Noel had become a frequent visitor to the music parlor and even joined in our songs and silly games. When she had learned about my sprained ankle, she was so ashamed of her behavior that I practically had to order her to stop apologizing. When she was finally assured of my forgiveness, her mood gradually began to improve. Edmund even mentioned to me that their fights had lessened, though their relationship was still a tattered house of rubble.

"You missed the angel's performance!" I said.

"No, no, we've heard it," Edmund replied with a smile.

Edwin's eyebrows rose. "Many times," he added and whistled.

Noel was the last one through the door and she quickly picked the spot beside Edmund on the sofa. For a moment, the couple smiled at each other. My heart fluttered with joy.

"You will sing song Lilly?" Noel asked in a choppy, yet fairly accurate Elandian.

Suddenly feeling shy, I slouched a bit and shrugged.

Lilac clapped her hands and sprang off of the harp bench to steal the arm chair in the corner. "Yes please sing for us, Maid Lillian!" she squealed, followed by a high-pitched, ear-deafening scream. Everyone jumped at the unexpected shriek and Edwin impulsively bounded for his troubled sister.

Little Mora, her eyes wide with fear, crept out from behind the bookshelf. From the looks of it, the littlest Princess was just as terrified as her screaming sibling.

"Mora!" Lilac cried and wiggled out of Edwin's arms. "Don't do that! It scares me!"

Placing my hand over my chest, I looked at Edmund. "Does Mora normally hide behind furniture in odd rooms of the palace?"

"Oh sure. We all did at one time."

I never did. I was never allowed to.

Edwin gave his five-year-old sister a choice between sitting with the group like a lady or going to bed. With a pouty lip, she chose the latter and scampered out of the room. Now afraid of the corner, Lilac took the spot on the ground next to my chair.

Edwin captured my hand and helped me to the bench beside the harp.

"Hmmm…How about the song about the Maiden of Albanthea?" I suggested to my small audience.

"Are you the maiden of Albanthea?" Lilac asked.

I smiled sweetly. "No, I'm not. The Maiden of Albanthea is a young woman, who roams the moonlit shores of the land, searching for her beloved. She and her dearly loved were going to get married, but his duty called him across the sea. He sailed away that very day, with a sweet farewell and a promise to embrace. And after seven years, you can still find the maiden, roving along the beach, with the hopes that one day, her betrothed will return to her."

_The Maiden of Albanthea wanders in the starless night  
__Gazing upon a shore of darkness, waiting for the sight  
__He vowed he would return one day, seven years ago  
__And in faith she'll wait for him, for their promise she never let go_

_Waves like gentle primrose petals kiss her pearl-white toes  
__She lifts her face into the mist as the salty sea wind blows  
__Songs once cherished flow from her lips, singing clear and bold  
__For if her mouth sang of her beloved, loneliness would have no hold_

_Crystal eyes of coldest blue never knew a spill of tears  
__Lovely eyes never weeping, patiently waiting all these years  
__A vow unbroken in her heart, she never loses hope  
__For even if her life shall end, she would meet him in the next_

I hummed the melody as my fingers slowly caressed the harp strings. My lips stopped humming and my eyes fluttered open as the last notes were softly played. I glanced wistfully at Noel, then at Edwin. My breath caught in my throat at his smile. I never dreamed that I would find such a friend. Kind, responsible, trustworthy, generous—all of the qualities I would want in a hus...

My eyes grew twice their size when I realized where my thoughts were taking me. It could have happened when I saw him with the orphans at the abbey, or when he was comforting Marybeth, or when he lovingly threatened to toss me in the dungeon, I didn't know. All I knew was that sometime between the end of spring and now, I fell head over heels in love with His royal Highness, Prince Edwin.


	15. Rain

Fall term is over and I am finally on Christmas break. Whew! My apologies for not posting this chapter sooner. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. All right, I'm finished with my silly excuses.

Celestial Seraphim – I can see what you mean about the "abruptness" of Lilly and Edwin's relationship. I had not noticed it until you mentioned it. It gives me something to think about. Thanks.

Crae – I hope to keep pumping out good chapters, thanks!

Crayola Color Sky – Thank you for your review. It put a grin on my face. I'm glad that you've enjoyed what you have read. I completely agree with you about Marybeth and how she deserves a nice man. We'll see…lol. Edmund IS stubborn. Hopefully he'll learn soon and he and Noel can work things out. Fairy tales need good endings…right? Thanks again!

FaylinnNorse – As I mentioned above, I too think that Marybeth deserves a guy. But none of the characters in the story so far will do. "Depressing and hauntingly beautiful" – I'm so glad that the song came across that way! Thanks for the review!

Bingo7/Ginger – Thank you so much for your thoughtful comments! I cannot tell you how much it helps to hear back from my readers. That's cool your dad's name is Edwin. Hah…and I thought I was being so original! I wanted to write a fairytale that seemed more realistic than most and I'm glad you see it that way. Thanks again!

Herb3/Violetpastprime – Thanks for your review! I think it's rather cute myself )

Dancing through the storm – I think I've listened to far too many Christmas songs lately. When I read your name, all I could think of was "dashing through the snow…on a one horse open sleigh…la la la la" lol. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter's ending isn't that great…smiles guiltily Eek!

* * *

**Chapter ****Fifteen**

Rain

The day of the autumn ball dawned cool and lovely. Only a few wispy clouds hung in the sea of gold and blue sky. All across the green meadow and grassy hills, a thin mist roamed. From my balcony I gazed out onto the peaceful countryside and forests as they bathed in the fog and glowed with the warm rays of the sunrise. As the sun made its presence over the hazy horizon, the village in the valley began to light up. One by one, tiny blazes sparked in the homes and cottages. Soon, the entire town shimmered with candles and street lamps.

A chilling breeze swept past me, blowing loose wisps of hair across my face. I shivered and tucked the floating strands behind my ear. Goosebumps tickled my arms. Slowly, I turned from the railing and sauntered back into the warmth of my chambers. A low flame swayed in the hearth, crackling softly.

I hadn't planned on rising so early, but knowing that the ball was only a few hours away, I couldn't possibly fall back asleep. It turns out that I was not the only one to awake with a mounting anticipation for the evening's celebration. Marybeth knocked on my door shortly after the sun rose.

"Good morning," she sang in Albanthean with a glowing smile, carrying a hefty wrapped parcel in both her arms.

"What do you have there?" I inquired curiously.

"Your gown."

"What?" I paced to my tall, oak wardrobe and peeked inside. The spot where I had carefully hung my new dress was now bare. I clicked my tongue a few times. "And what would prompt you to steal my dress?" I asked in a non-accusing way. My head cocked to the side in a puppy-like manner.

"Edwin asked me to," she said with a casual shrug.

My left eyebrow rose in suspicion. "What would Edwin want with my clothes?"

Marybeth turned her neck to hide her face, but not fast enough. Before she did, I saw her lips twitch and pucker as she fought the urge to grin.

"Marybeth…" I groaned huskily and placed my hands firmly on my hips. She was hiding something, of this I was certain. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," she chuckled in a sugary voice, higher than the chiming of bells.

"You're a terrible liar."

Her shoulders bobbed with laughter.

"Tell me what this is about," I commanded softly and hopped onto the bed.

She sunk into the silky comforters beside me. "Don't think that I haven't noticed you acting differently these past few months."

"Me?" I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

Her lips curved enchantingly. "You don't ever let me braid your hair anymore. Your cheeks are never powdered, and those brand new gowns that we had sewn just before we left home – you've only worn them once or twice during the first couple weeks here."

I smiled, looking guilty. "Those things don't matter to me anymore." I gave a small, careless shrug.

She shook her head and reached for the wrapped gown. "I want tonight to be special for you. I want it to be perfect and lovely, like a magical evening in a fairy book. So, a few nights ago, I had Edwin take your gown to the royal seamstress here in the castle to make a few…alterations. Here! Open it."

I was perfectly content with the plain design I had chosen in the shop, but the delighted way Marybeth was looking at me told me that she wanted to do this. And I was happy to accept. She carefully set the gift in my arms and I delicately pulled aside the wrappings. With gentle fingers, I lifted the gown and held it at arm's length. A smile of wonderment graced my lips as I beheld the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. It shimmered from the top to the bottom, as if the rose petal-like fabric was woven from pure starlight. Intricate golden embroidery lined the square collar, fitted elbow-length sleeves, and long flowing hem. A thick sash of black and gold silk wrapped around the small empire waist line, the place where the crimson satin split into two, like a blooming flower, revealing an underskirt of smooth cream ruffles. I gaped with eyes rivaling the moon at the exquisite gown. Marybeth beamed with utter enjoyment.

"It's so beautiful!" I gasped in surprise and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. What a precious gift. What a wonderful friend. Her sweetness had no end; her thoughtfulness had no limits. Marybeth's heart was bigger than the world.

A light rain began to sprinkle later in the early afternoon. I sat alone in my chambers with my hand pressed against the window, watching the rain trickle in slow rivers across the glass. I wanted to see Edwin, but I assumed he was busy overseeing the staff as they prepared the grand hall for the event. My relationship with the Elandian Prince was good, and seemed to improve each day. At first, I was afraid that my feelings for him would be unwanted and ultimately push us apart. But he did not even seem to notice the change in my heart. I was glad for this. More than anything, I cherished our friendship. Little things I had never noticed about him before were becoming very dear to me: the way he stood tall and regal whenever his father addressed him; the way his voice softened when he spoke to his mother and sisters; his deep, rumbling laughter filling the room; the patience he showed whenever Lilac jabbered on about the pettiest matters; the way his eyes blazed with joy whenever he spoke of becoming King someday. "Edwin," I muttered out loud to myself and smiled.

Staying cooped up in my chambers all morning and afternoon was not the way I would have chosen to spend my day, but I had little choice. At one point, I peeked into the passing hallway to catch a glimpse of the preparations. Servants scurried around the grand staircase and corridors like dancers in a hurried, chaotic waltz. For fear of getting in the way, I swiftly returned to my room and waited.

I was relieved when Marybeth swept into the room to inform me that dinner would begin in less than an hour. First the banquet, then the dancing! My heart fluttered when I thought about dancing with Edwin. He had disappointingly been detained in a council meeting on the sunny day that Edmund and Eric taught Noel and I the dances of Eland.

"I wish you would come," I mentioned hopefully to Marybeth as she worked the pins into my tresses, piling my light, golden locks elegantly on the top of my head.

She only laughed at me. "Maybe if it was a masquerade…" she replied with a light chortle. "Are you nervous?" she asked a few minutes later.

"No…why?"

"Because you're squirming all over the place. I don't want to be held accused of murdering my Maiden with a fistful of pins."

I bit my lip. "I'm so excited that it's hard to sit still!"

"I'm glad you're looking forward to your evening. Of course, I expect a full report of every detail tomorrow morning."

"Marybeth, you are the truest friend a girl could ever ask for."

She smiled at me in the mirror. What a beautiful smile. What a lovely girl.

Several minutes later, I was a perfect portrait of a graceful queen. My face was lightly powdered and every silky strand of hair was in place. In the gentle candlelight, my gown shimmered around me like a million glittering stars. Just as Marybeth leaned close to kiss my cheek and wish me good luck, my father burst through the door. I spun around and my flowing skirts swished about my legs.

"Father, what is it?" I asked in alarm as I took in a very pale-faced man, who looked years beyond his age of forty.

His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Had he been running? "Lillian," he gasped and appeared almost relieved to see me. A look of confusion washed over his tense features. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Marybeth and I exchanged looks of puzzlement and I stepped closer to him. Tentatively, I replied, "I'm on my way to the ball." My heart quickened in my chest as I beheld his expressionless face.

For countless moments, he stared blankly into my eyes. Then, he forcefully tore his gaze away, saying in a raspy voice, "Come, we must leave." With that, he turned into the corridor.

I felt choked. "Wait!" I cried and grabbed his forearm to halt his movements. "Where are we going?"

"There is no time to explain. We must go now," he said in almost a whisper and shrugged my hand off of him. "Marybeth, pack Lillian's belongings as quickly as you can. Lilly, meet me at the gates. And do not tarry!"

With those orders, he fled from our presence. My mind whirled and I brought my hands to my pulsing temples. "I don't understand," I mumbled through numb lips and shook my head in disbelief. I was breathless. Speechless. Being torn apart.

Marybeth clutched my shoulders. "Do as he says," she struggled to tell me through gritted teeth. "I will be there as soon as I can."

I flew down the corridor without looking back. The candles blazing on the walls blurred in my vision as tears pooled in my eyes. My heart raced and I felt sick. Past the startled servants, past the gawking nobles, past the staring guards, I raced. The curls that had been arranged so delicately on my head now tumbled around my face and neck as I reached the courtyard. Without hesitation, I marched out into the pouring rain towards the gates. The night was cool and the rain felt warm on my face. A caravan of horses and knights surrounded a coach at the far gate. The sight of the small crowd brought a painful sense of reality to my father's short words. We were really leaving.

Just then, I heard my name hollered somewhere behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Mud and rain puddled around my feet and seeped into the hem of my skirt as I whirled around to see a tall figure bounding directly toward me.

Edwin's concerned face appeared through the flickering sheets of rain. "Lilly, what's going on? Where are you going?" he asked apprehensively as he came closer. "Marybeth came and found me, saying that—"

"My father and I are leaving," I sputtered and watched his face fall as if the weight of the world was suddenly upon him.

He took another large step near me. His hands reached for mine, but he promptly pulled them back again. "Why?"

"I don't know," I choked out and sniffled.

"Lilly, I don't understand. Where are you going? Why now? Surely you can convince your father to delay your journey a few days longer, even a few hours. At least let me speak to him. What reason would he have to—"

A sob caught in my throat and I felt my bottom lip tremble. "I don't know, Edwin!" I howled loudly, feeling confused and angry.

Taken aback, he paused for a long minute and then his brown eyes softened, brimming with compassion. He lifted his hands once more and this time gathered mine in them. "You look beautiful," he commented quietly.

Tears mixed with rain flowed like rivers down my cheeks. "Thank you," I murmured as my lips caught the raindrops.

He stroked my hands with his thumbs and gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. "I will see you soon, I promise."

I nodded vigorously and lifted my chin, trying hard to look brave and not to fall to pieces. He smiled sadly at me and my hands dropped to my sides as he backed away. My whole body was trembling so badly that I practically staggered to the waiting coach.

With weeping eyes and a heavy heart, I managed to climb into the large, spacey carriage. I fell into the lush cushions of the bench beside the window and bit my lip to keep from sobbing. My father was seated on the opposite side, as far away from me as the structure of the coach allowed. Nothing but the rhythmic sound of the drumming rain filled the space between us.


	16. Unanswered Questions

This chapter turned out really well, in my opinion. I had a very hard time starting out, but once I got a foothold, words flew! I tried my best to portray Lilly's situation – desiring more with Edwin, struggling to respect her father, and trying her best to sort through her confusion. We girls have tons of emotions to balance, don't we? sighs

FaylinnNorse –You got it! That's exactly why I named the chapter "Rain". I'm glad I'm not the only one who saw it – makes me feel less-crazy. Thanks for your review )

Celestial Seraphim – As always, thank you for your input! I can see what you mean about the crying too early thing. I don't know about you, but I can cry at the drop of a dime. snaps finger just like that. The reason she broke into tears so fast was because she was so excited and felt a vast build-up of wonderful emotions, just to have them crushed in a second. Going from flying high in the clouds to the lowest of lows certainly brings tears to my eyes instantly. But maybe that's just me. But that's very helpful. Thanks!

Blase Contradiction – Thanks for your review! I know…ending a chapter like that is awful. I'm so mean!

Eclipsa – I hope you are enjoying the beginning of your Christmas break! Thanks for the review!

Bingo7 – Hehe, the tower is approaching, but hasn't made its appearance quite yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sheslike-poisonivy – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you did well on your writing final!

Crayola Color Sky – I'm glad that you liked the exchange between Edwin and Lilly at the end. I was afraid that it felt too sappy or stupid. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter ****Sixteen**

Unanswered Questions

Mud splashed against the coach as it rolled through the dark countryside. A thick frosting of muck blanketed the windows, hiding the miles of scenery that had once captivated me. Marybeth's shoulder grazed mine as the carriage jostled us. It was obvious that the drivers were in a hurry. No doubt my father had ordered them to hasten our departure. Through the corner of my narrowing eyes, I gazed at my father. He sat tall and proud, staring out the dark, grubby window. The piercing racket of the carriage's movement through the bumpy streets made conversation impossible. As I feared, no one spoke a word to each other until we reached Albanthea, three days later. Of course by this time, our entire traveling party was spent and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a soft bed.

When we reached the castle, the miserable grey skies were just starting to clear. Speckles of blue and white began to rip holes through the hovering storm clouds. As I was helped down from the stationary carriage, I tilted my head back and stared up at the calm heavens. I inhaled slowly, breathing in the fresh scent of rain and strawberries. In the past, the clean fragrance of the moist air after the rain always seemed to appease me. But not today. Strangely, the familiar aroma of home only made me more aggravated.

Marybeth spoke up from behind me. "Looks like our fields had quite the bath," she said, glancing over the wet landscape beyond the gate. "The autumn rain makes for a good harvest."

I nodded somberly. The long, dreary journey from Eland left me feeling empty, restless, and utterly exhausted. My back and legs were sore from the bumpy coach ride and my heart felt like a heavy medallion strapped about my chest. And my weariness only amplified my despairing emotions. Seeing that I was not in the mood to chat about the weather, Marybeth hooked my arm in the crook of hers and we trudged in silence to my chamber.

After bidding a hasty goodnight, I was left alone in my room. Without removing my ball gown, I flung myself onto the bed. Even in my fatigued condition, after I thought all my tears had been spent, I still managed to cry myself to sleep.

Following Marybeth's suggestion, I waited a week for my father to approach me. We hoped that he would be the first to bring up the subject of our sudden flee form Eland and feel obligated to defend his reasons. But after several days of silence between my father and me, my patience gave out. Ten days after our arrival in Albanthea, I purposefully made an appointment with the head of the council, Lord Dominic, to see my father. I went through the chief advisor so that my father would know I was serious. I figured that setting up an official meeting with a time and place gave me a fair chance of being heard.

My appointment with the King was scheduled for six o'clock that evening. Before I entered the grand hall, I took a slow breath. The good night's rest from the prior night had cleared my head and now that I was thinking perfectly clear, I wanted to make sure that I was calm and composed in the presence of my father.

The large double doors opened towards me. With determination sparkling in my pale green eyes, I marched forward on the dark red carpet that stretched to the end of the long room. The crimson-painted walls on each side of me were lined with beautiful glass windows and perfectly woven maroon and golden tapestries. At the large throne, I slowed to curtsey before the King. He inclined his head nobly and motioned for the guards to close the doors.

I suddenly felt like a lowly peasant, standing small and unimportant before an emperor, pleading to be heard. My confidence was promptly failing, so I made my appeal before the last bit of courage left me.

"Your Majesty," I began respectfully.

His brows lowered in wonder and he shook his head slowly. "Lillian, this ceremony isn't needed. Speak plainly. What is it that you want?"

Plainly? I could do that. I cleared my throat and spoke up. "I want to know why we left Eland the way we did," I said directly. "Even a simple explanation would suffice, father; you owe me that much."

"There is nothing simple about it."

"I don't care." The flippant words slipped out before I could stop them. I was growing tired of his games and I wanted answers.

"Watch your tone Lilly," he replied harshly with his deepest voice. "You may have forgotten your manners in the midst of the young Elandian rulers, but you are still my daughter and you will be respectful to me."

I lowered my face in shame. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"You're angry," he stated plainly after a few seconds.

I let out a sigh. "Confused is a better word. Why won't you confide in me?"

"I don't want you to be afraid."

"So you would rather have me hurting?"

He breathed loudly through his nose like a dragon sighing. "No," he huffed. Several moments of awkward silence passed between us. My father began to shift in his armchair, looking terribly uncomfortable. "What would you say if I told you that the fire started in the guest chamber was a deliberate attempt to end your life?"

Impossible. "Mora wouldn't…" I let my sentence fall and my eyes flew to the ground. My heart pounded in my ears.

"You're right. She wouldn't have, unless convinced to by a very…persuasive source."

"Who?" I demanded to know.

"No one that you need concern yourself with. But after discovering this, it was evident that Eland was no longer a safe place."

I'll say! "What about the family?"

"What about them?"

"They're not in any danger, are they?"

"Not at all. They're perfectly fine where they are, and you are perfectly protected _here_." His emphasis on the word "here" caught my attention.

I swallowed past a small lump in my throat and my eyebrows drew together. "Edwin, Lilac, Noel – they're all my friends, father. Are you saying that I'll never see them again?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes turned cold and distant. "You will stay away from Edwin. And that's not a suggestion."

"Why?"

"For your own protection."

"So you think he's dangerous!" I exclaimed, yet managed to keep a respectful tone.

"No! It's not him I'm afraid of. If you ask me, Prince Edwin is as harmless as a rabbit. But the boy is in a powerful position. That can't be overlooked."

Powerful position? I didn't see why that mattered. Edwin was a responsible and sensible young man. He was neither power-hungry nor conceited. If he thought Edwin to be innocent, than from whom was he hiding me from? And what did the Prince's position have to do with it? The secret conversation that I overheard in the dim hallway briefly crossed my mind. "I don't understand."

"And I'm not expecting you to, Lilly. Trust me when I say that you're better off not knowing."

Trust him? Not a chance. With mother gone, he wasn't in his right mind. My bottom lip caught in between my teeth and I stared at my feet, watching them shift on the rug. I wasn't trying to be obstinate, but I couldn't bring myself to agree to his terms.

He must have seen the willful blaze in my eyes, for he said, "Don't make me regret letting you go to Eland, Lillian."

I nodded.

"Is that all?" he wanted to know.

I nodded a second time. He dismissed me with a subtle wave of his hand. I turned on a heel and paced out of the room.

Several weeks after my unsatisfactory exchange with my father, I received a letter from Edwin. It was short and to the point, as he often was. In the privacy of my room, I hovered over a candle and read the inscription.

_Maid __Lillian,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. __It would be a lie to say that I am not worried about you.  
In fact, I have thought of little else since the night of your sudden departure. __  
Please write__ soon for I long to hear from you. __  
We all miss you here. Noel and Lilac send their love. _

_Edwin_

Tears stung the back of my eyes and I sucked in a shaky breath to soothe myself. I missed them all so badly, and Edwin in particular. With gentle hands, I carefully folded the stiff parchment letter into a square and tucked it in one of my desk compartments. I knew that Marybeth would want to read it later.

"What will you say in response?" my anxious lady-in-waiting asked me the next morning, as she re-read his note for the third time.

"I will write that I am faring well and I miss them."

"Lilly!" she burst, appalled. "You cannot be so bland! You must say something dreamy and romantic! Else, he will believe that you do not care for him at all."

I smirked. "That is not true. I do care for him. He is a treasured friend. But I won't risk revealing my heart to him, especially when my father disproves of our relationship so much. If I told Edwin how I felt, it would give him false hope. Besides! I do not even know if he shares my feelings."

Marybeth pursed her lips. "Humph."

I chuckled. "Please Marybeth. You're supposed to be the sensible one here!"

She smiled.

My reply was thoughtful and direct. I was honest in my message, so it would leave no doubt in his mind how much I valued our friendship. But I was also careful with my words; in no way could he tell that my heart was aching and that deep down inside, I was burning to tell him how I felt.


	17. Turn of Events

After many hours of writing, rewriting, and editing, I'm finally finished with this chapter! Thank you so much for being faithful readers and reviewers! It's great to have such challenging and encouraging feedback.

Crae: Thanks! I've been working hard on my improving my "descriptive voice".

InChrist-Billios: You're always so encouraging! Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts about the characters. I always really appreciate what you have to say.

Celestial Seraphim: Prolong the fear? Hrrrmmm I'll try. Thanks for your comments. It's nice to have your viewpoint on the characters and plots. Oh, and I've been re-reading your story!

Opus of Anathema: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

Herb3: Oh no! The sad part hasn't even come yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Hot-chick102693: I think that's what we call bittersweet! Thanks for the review.

Ardelis Mercy: I see that you have been playing catch-up. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the scenes with Edwin. They're so hard to write! Funny you mention the song about the Maiden of Albanthea. Your prediction is dead on, you smart cookie! Thanks again!

Jyska: I'm so glad that you like the story! Thanks for the compliments! I agree that Marybeth needs a guy, but not just any guy will do. About the poem: the truth is, I wanted to emphasize the last phrase so I simply broke the rhythm of the rhyme. Maybe that wasn't the best choice. I've never read any poetry or taken any classes (obviously).

Kimidy: I'm trying to stay away from the "helpless princess story" theme. Thanks for the review.

Blase Contradiction: I'm sorry it's getting depressing! Yet sometimes people have to experience the miseries of life to appreciate the joys.

Eryka: Your reviews cracked me up. Thanks for the pleasantry! I like the word "alas" as well. And I don't care if you don't like writing on the computer – that's a poor excuse! Post a story! (I'm laughing).

* * *

**Chapter ****Seventeen**

Turn of Events

The first snowfall in Albanthea countryside came on one quiet and peaceful evening. It was nearing midnight and I was still wide awake, having just composed a short letter to Lilac. With pensive eyes, my gaze wandered to the window beside my desk. The sky was utterly dark, a vast black dome; not even the moon and stars dared to shine. Then in the next moment, the purest, brightest flakes began to tumble. One floated past the window pane, then a second. A third appeared. Soon, a dusting of twirling snowflakes filled the air. A light wind blew, swirling the flakes into a graceful waltz. With a smile of wonder, I watched in awe as a shimmering blanket of snow restored beauty to the bleak winter fields and barren forests.

A soothing feeling of warmth and peace enveloped me. After several silent moments staring out my window, my eyelids began to droop. I turned back to my desk.

The smell of hot crimson wax hovered beneath my face as I poured a pooling drop on the letter and pressed a strawberry-shaped seal into the hardening wax. This was my seventh reply to the young Princess of Eland in the time of five months. Her letters came regularly, as did Edwin's and occasionally Noel's, though hers were quickly becoming less frequent. That autumn and well into the winter, writing became a frequent hobby of mine. It was a welcomed distraction from the temperamental cold weather and my father's intermittent mood swings. Though he still behaved distant and secretive at times, I had seen a change in him since our return at the beginning of the fall. His eyes did not look so dark and tortured. He even smiled more. I assumed that he was finally coming to peace with my mother's passing. Yet even in light of his change of heart, I wondered how long his appearance of serenity would last.

Snowy hills and frosted forests were not the only gifts that the winter bestowed on our simple countryside. A painful choir of heaving coughs and stubborn sniffles could be heard throughout the gusty streets of town and echoed in the chilling halls of the castle. Little time passed before I too joined the chorus.

One bright afternoon, I sauntered alone in the courtyard, leisurely weaving through the snowy orchards. The castle roofs and gardens sparkled with a dusting of powder like a sea of diamonds glistening in the sunlight. Snow crunched beneath my booted feet as I plodded through the grounds. The air was crisp and bitter. I could almost taste the coldness as a chilling breeze stung my cheeks and tickled my flushed nose. To keep out the chill, I pulled my crimson hooded cloak around me. The crystal icicles dangling from the frosty panes of the castle reminded me of the thin, white towers of Eland Castle.

My daydreaming promptly ended as the brittle sounds of a second pair of boots shuffling in the snow caught my attention. I turned to catch a glimpse of Marybeth, huddled in a cloak and shawl, skirting her way across the icy stone pathway. With my teeth caught in my bottom lip, I smirked impishly.

Without warning, a swift packed ball of snow shot through the air like a whisper, colliding with the back of Marybeth's hooded head. She gasped loudly and her shoulders jolted in shock.

Muffled laughter followed the sudden attack as I giggled into the palm of my hand. She whirled around to stare at me, her lovely brown eyes doubling in size. My chuckles quickly turned to shallow coughs and hacks as I moved to join her.

"You should not be out here, my lady," she scolded stiffly, holding back a smile.

I coughed into my sleeve for a moment. "And miss that face?" My eyebrow rose. "Not a chance."

Her face broke into a pretty smile. "I have a letter for you, but now I'm not so sure you deserve it."

"Ah don't be like that," I whined and gave her my most winning smile.

With a groan, she rolled her eyes heavenward and handed me the letter. "Don't tarry long. You're sick; you should be in bed."

After promising to hurry, Marybeth left the courtyard and I headed for a small, secluded grove in the gardens. In silence, I strolled along the peaceful gathering of scrawny birch trees and frail, snow-covered foliage. After a while, my face began to burn with warmth and I reached up to let my hood fall back on my shoulders. My heavy breaths made puffy white clouds in the air around my face. With my sleeve, I wiped my damp nose and reached for the letter tucked into my thick skirt.

The crisp parchment trembled in my cold hands. As I dawdled slowly amidst the privacy of the trees, I read. A wide smile stretched across my chapped lips as I glanced over the swirly Bellawysh script.

_Lilly,_

_I__ am glad to hear that you have settled into a routine __at the castle. __Though __we've missed you in these past months__Lilac and I __are relieved __that you are __coping__ well in Albanthea. Edwin, on the __other hand__, seems quite restless. I can't help but think it may have something to do with __the absence of a certain foreign Princess._

I chuckled fleetingly before reading on.

_I apologize for my delay in writing you. In truth, I have not been feeling well. But do not worry. I am all right. In fact, I __have ver__y exciting__ news! __You can probably expect __a visit from Edmund and __me__within the month. __A conference __with the council in __Bellewyn__ calls us north and __we hope to __stop__ in __Albanthea__for a few days__ before continuing on __our journey.__ Won't that be wonderful__I'm looking forward to seeing you__. This letter-business is nonsense._

_Noel_

My lungs filled with the cold air as I sucked in a startled breath. Joy and excitement flooded my heart. Feeling a sudden explosion of vigor, I twirled around in the crusty sea of snow. If there had not been others present in the entrance of the gardens, I probably would have danced my way back to the castle.

A week after the letter from Noel arrived with news of their trip to Albanthea, one of the councilmen to the King paid an unexpected visit to my late afternoon music lessons. With much relief, I welcomed the interruption; the cough and sore throat had not been kind to my voice.

"Lord Dominic!" I exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm as his tall frame filled the open archway. He bowed respectfully I rose from my bench to curtsey. "What can I do for you?"

"Please forgive my intrusion, but I have been sent by His Majesty to inform you that three persons will be arriving from Eland within the hour. The guests will be dining in the hall this evening and Lady Flora has taken it upon herself to see that rooms are being prepared for their stay."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Three, my lord?"

The ever-so-proper councilman nodded firmly and straightened his wide shoulders. "His Highness, Prince Edwin, Prince Edmund, and Lady Noel."

I swallowed past a lump in my throat and nodded mechanically towards Lord Dominic. Edwin – here in Albanthea? I could hardly draw a breath. If singing was difficult before this stunning bit of news, it was sure to be outright impossible now.

Directly following my disaster of a music lesson, I went in search of Marybeth. I found her curled up in the lush cushioned window seat of my bedchamber. With my needlework in hand, I plopped down into my armchair and evenly relayed Dominic's message to her.

After several minutes of silence had passed between us, she turned towards me. "You're acting very calm," Marybeth commented suspiciously as she eyed me warily from across the room.

I glanced up from my needlepoint. "If I dare let myself think about him seeing him for longer than a moment, I fear I'll faint."

Her lips twisted into a goofy smile and she rose to stand beside my chair. She stroked my hair with her long, slender fingers. "I have a better idea. Why don't you just get it all over and done with now, instead of risking the chance of fainting when you actually see him?"

She had a point.

Just then, Lady Flora tapped lightly on my door and entered. Her wide, charming smile lit up the room.

"Lillian, you're looking well! I'm glad that you're feeling better," she sang cheerfully and clasped her hands together against the front of her full skirt.

I inclined my head gracefully. "Thank you."

"Supper is about to be served in the dining hall."

I felt goose bumps sprout along my arms.

"I'll go and see that the guest rooms have been readied."

Lady Flora made a hasty exit and I found Marybeth staring down at me, a smug grin playing on her lips.

With shaky ankles, I stood from my chair and took a slow, deep breath. We paced to the door together and I nervously smoothed down the front of my pale blue gown. My appetite promptly vanished and I began to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Would you like to come to dinner?" I asked in a high voice that sounded strange even to my own ears.

She shook her head and continued to smile at me.

"Neither am I," I murmured.

Marybeth sighed. "Young love."

"We're not in love!" At least he's not.

"You could have fooled me. You're showing all of the signs."

The door opened and I turned to leave. "Is vomiting another typical sign of young love?"

"Go!" Marybeth ordered with a chortle and practically shoved me through the doorway.

Sweet music from the strings of the minstrels floated down the corridor as I neared the grand hall. My heart was filled with excitement and joy that I was to see my friends at last. I tried my best to focus on these feelings rather than the blend of nervousness, anxiety, and nausea building in the pit of my stomach. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I swept into the dim candlelit room. The single chandelier glowing above the elegantly set table was the first thing to catch my eye.

"Lilly!" cried a small voice from the corner. I turned just in time to prepare myself to be crushed in an almost violent embrace.

"I'm so glad you have come!" I exclaimed in Bellewysh. "My word, you're freezing, Noel!" I started to rub her icy forearms with my hands. I glanced in Edmund's direction as he and my father rose from the armchairs by the fireplace. "Did you just get in?"

Edmund shook his head and smiled. "No, we arrived before sunset. She's always cold." Husband and wife exchanged teasing glances. Strangely, it brought tears to my eyes. "It's good to see you, Lillian," Edmund said as he reached out to squeeze my shoulder.

Blinking back tears, I turned to my left, where I found a familiar face smiling down at me.

"Hi Shorty," Edwin said endearingly, grinning ear to ear.

All anxiety that I had known earlier was immediately forgotten. My nervousness and embarrassment promptly melted away as I gazed into his friendly brown eyes. "Well, I can see you're still your charming self," I teased and smiled sweetly.

Eyes gleaming with amusement, Edwin opened his mouth to say something clever, but then closed it again as the others moved to take their seats around the table. Just before I turned on my heels to follow their example, he leaned close.

"I missed you," he whispered softly and straightened.

My cheeks radiated a florescent pink for the rest of the evening.

Dinner was relaxed and overall pleasant. Even my father seemed to enjoy himself as he easily fell into conversation with the two Elandian Princes. The young men were quite the expert in politics, a subject that engaged my father more than any other.

As the meal came to an end, the royal guests thanked my father for his hospitality and bid him goodnight. With a tinge of disappointment, I watched the three of them shuffle out of the room. I had hoped to spend a little more time with them that night, but I knew they must have been thoroughly exhausted from the journey.

I turned to my father. He eyed me skeptically, leaning against the table with his palms pressed against the surface. "I don't suppose it would do any good for me to tell you to stay away from him," he murmured huskily with a tone of regret hidden in his deep voice.

My lips met in a frown.

The King continued. "Edwin is in line for his own throne, Lillian. Are you willing to give up your crown? Because I certainly doubt he is."

"My crown?"

"You ignorant child!" he burst and slammed his fist on the table. "In your…fantasy, your little fairytale, who did you imagine would govern this country? Edwin is a determined young man; under no condition will he ever give up his right to the throne, especially over some foolish little girl. And under no circumstance will I ever allow you to forfeit your duty as future Queen to this land!"

My scowl deepened. I hated his mocking words, though I knew they were only the truth. "Edwin and I are friends, Father," I mumbled softly, not knowing what else to say. With that, I lowered my head in defeat and strolled out of the hall.

Sleep did not come easily that night as my father's speech rang in my mind. Yet not two hours had passed before a strange thumping sounded from my door. Hearing the knock the first time, I rose from my bed and wrapped a white thin robe around me.

To my surprise, Lord Dominic met me in the in the corridor.

"What is it, my lord?" I asked awkwardly, tugging on the silky collar of my robe in an attempt to cover the bodice of my nightgown. It was odd to be beckoned at such a late hour of the night.

"Lady Noel requires your presence immediately. Prince Edwin has been poisoned."

Poisoned?

I did not bother to dress. In fact, the idea of putting on proper coverings never even occurred to me as Lord Dominic and I paced hastily towards the guest chambers. The dim halls we passed were completely silent, save for the soft drumming of my bare feet and the councilman's boots on the rug.

"How do you know its poison?" I asked the tall man beside me as we made our way through the dark corridors.

"The signs are fairly clear, my lady."

"When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure exactly, my lady."

"Was it the dinner? Has anyone else gotten sick?"

"Everyone else seems healthy."

I was growing tired of his vague answers. "Is my father aware of the situation?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe so."

"Where is he?"

"I cannot be certain."

This shocked me. It was one of the many duties of the head councilman to know the whereabouts of the King at all times, for security reasons mostly. As we rounded the last corner, I reached out and grasped Lord Dominic's solid forearm and held it firmly in my hand. Feeling the pressure of my fingers, he halted his steps immediately.

"Please, my lord, tell me everything you know," I pleaded.

Fear flashed across his slanted foggy emerald eyes. My hand dropped to my side and I waited.

"About an hour ago, I was roused by Prince Edmund's manservant, saying that one of the travelers was deathly ill. Moments later, I found Prince Edwin sprawled out on the floor in his room, clutching his stomach and groaning." Lord Dominic paused to clear his throat and awkwardly shifted his weight onto his left leg. "The scene on which I entered was… unpleasant, to say the least," he stammered. "The royal physician was sent for immediately and I went in search of His Majesty. However, the King is nowhere to be found. Upon my return to the guest quarters, the physician informed me that the Prince had been poisoned, probably with wine, and there was nothing more to do except wait it out. That was when Lady Noel requested that you be summoned."

When he finished, I pressed my fingers to my temple and closed my eyes. My head was whirling. "Well this is…rather alarming," I said with a trembling sigh.

With an understanding nod, Lord Dominic placed his hand beneath my elbow and led me the rest of the way to the Noel's chambers.


	18. Closer

We had a beautiful snow day yesterday and I was able to stay home and write another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Crae: Yes…vomit, even in my stories. Thanks!

Celestial Seraphim: You have NOTHING to be envious about! You're a superb writer! But thank you for the praise.

Crayola Color Sky: Yes…what sort of devil would poison poor Edmund? Hmmm…I wonder…Thanks for reviewing!

Sheslike-poisonivy: I hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks for the review!

Bingo7: As always, thanks for your faithful reviews. Of course Edwin can't die – you're absolutely right! And in answer to your question, yes, Edwin is Crown Prince. To make a long story short, after Edmund agreed to marry Lady Noel, Edmund became ambassador in Eland and Bellewyn. Naturally, the crown passed to the second eldest son, Edwin. We learn this at the end of chapter eight. Good question! Thanks again for the review!

Lo's Mom: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try and keep it interesting!

FaylinnNorse: You're exactly right about Lilly's father – he's not evil enough to do such a thing. And I'm glad you caught the bit of affection between Edmund and Noel. Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter ****Eighteen**

Closer

A pale-faced Noel met us in the doorway. Her lovely blue eyes were red from exhaustion and the strawberry locks that had been braided and pinned so precisely now drooped around her pasty cheeks while small wisps of damp hair stuck to her moist forehead and neck. She looked as if she was about to be sick herself.

"How's Edwin?" was the first thing I asked as I entered the warm bedroom.

She shook her head sorrowfully. "Probably wishing he was dead. Edmund is with him now." Her voice was weak and strained. She slumped into the overstuffed armchair by the hearth and chewed on her bottom lip. "It's awful, Lilly. I've never seen anyone so violently sick in my life." Tears filled her scarlet eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay. "Who would do such a terrible thing?" she choked out.

I couldn't look at her, lest I break into tears. "How can you be sure this was intentional? Accidents like these, though unpleasant as they are, do happen. We should be thankful that it wasn't fatal."

"Being poisoned with wine is about as accidental as the fire Marybeth was burned in!"

"Noel," I sighed, finally looking at her. "No Albanthean would dare to slip a drop of poison into some foreign Prince's drink."

Noel's eyes widened to a dangerous size. "Oh, so you think it was an Elandian who tried to kill his own Prince!" she howled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I shot back in my defense.

The councilman behind us cleared his throat softly, causing me to jump. He had been so quiet that I had nearly forgotten he was there.

"If I may interrupt," he chimed in gently. "With everything taken into account, it matters little if the villain is Elandian or Albanthean. For all we know, he or she could be Bellewysh." Noel glared in his direction, but he was not disconcerted. "However, the motives behind such an attack are definitely something to be considered. It is obvious in this case that whatever the criminal's intentions were, he did not intend to kill the Prince. The measurement of poison inserted into the drink was calculated to cause the most amount of damage without taking the life of the victim. Instead of bickering and pointing fingers, let us focus our attention on the principal question: What is the motive?"

"To start a war, of course," Noel put in.

Lord Dominic nodded hesitantly. "War is a possibility, though it seems illogical and unfounded at best."

My eyes locked with the ornate burgundy carpet beneath my feet. My mind was deep in thought. I was recalling the dreadful afternoon of the fire in Eland Castle. Much of the same emotions that had ran through my head then came back to me now. Surges of anger and confusion rushed over me like waves crashing on the shore. But most of all, I was afraid. Fear enveloped me with its cold, lonely presence as the reality of the situation settled its heavy weight on my heart.

First, a fire rages in the small guest chamber of Eland Castle – a blaze that was sparked for one purpose only: to murder me. Then, on the night of the ball, we flee the country. My father tears me away for my own protection. Afterwards, my father warns me and I do not listen. The Prince is poisoned, but not killed. There is terror in my father's eyes. He is frightened. And where is he now? Missing.

"Lord Dominic," I croaked and lifted my chin. "I need to find my father."

He understood and moved swiftly towards the door.

"Lilly, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Noel stared at me, looking like a small lost child.

I glanced at her, then at Dominic. "It is very important that you locate my father as soon as possible," I told him.

"The guards and I will not rest until he is found. But I implore you both – please do not share what has happened here with anyone, not even with your ladies in waiting. I do not wish for rumors to arise, especially if the gossip somehow involves His Majesty."

Noel and I nodded somberly and watched the councilman close the door firmly behind him.

I slept very little that night. By the time I had finally managed to calm Noel enough for her to sleep, it was nearly dawn. I woke the next morning with a sore neck and back, slumped into the pillowed sofa, finding Noel's auburn head in my lap as she slept soundly. An hour after daybreak, a worn out Edmund inaudibly entered the bedroom. He gave me a small, sad smile and knelt beside the settee.

"I'll stay with her now," he whispered. "You must be exhausted."

"Not nearly as tired as you must be," I replied softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Edmund shook his head and gently lifted his slumbering wife into his arms to carry her to the bed. "All we can do is wait and hope that this passes soon."

0 0 0

Edwin was sick for three days and four nights. It was torture knowing that he was just a few corridors away and I was not able to see him. And if that wasn't torment enough, I was required to keep the matter entirely to myself. Marybeth was my closest friend and my council. In times like these, I relied on her wisdom and strength. Still I could not tell her. At first, I avoided my lady-in-waiting altogether. That arrangement worked for about a day and a half. The girl was far too sharp to be fooled. My melancholy manner and detachment gave me away and she knew something was amiss. Then, when she finally asked me about it, I didn't have the heart to lie to her.

"Edwin is ill," I explained loosely, hoping I did not overstep the boundaries of discretion.

She looked at me strangely. "He's sick? With what?"

I glanced around my chamber uneasily and wiggled awkwardly in my seat. "I can't talk about it," I finally let out.

"Says who?"

"Lord Dominic. You weren't even supposed to know the Prince is ill, Marybeth. Please don't make me tell you anything else. I feel bad enough…"

Marybeth frowned with concern and patted my hand. "I don't need to know. But Lillian, if you need something, _anything at all_, please don't hesitate to ask. I promise I won't pry."

I smiled and felt relieved. I couldn't have asked for a truer friend.

0 0 0

On the fifth morning of their visit, I was at last allowed to see Edwin. Shortly after breakfast, I hastened my way to the guest quarters. The hallway outside of his room was utterly silent. With my ear to the cool wooden door, I listened for movement from within. Nothing. Not even the sound of a fire crackling in the hearth. As quietly as I could, I turned the cold silver handle and let myself in. In the darkness, I could make out the Prince's sleeping figure in the middle of the bed. His face was a bit pale, but his features were peaceful and calm. With quiet feet, I walked to the window and, finding the heavy drapes closed, tucked them back, allowing the bright dawn to illuminate the chamber. Gentle sunlight reflected against the snowy landscape, filling the room with a soft blue light.

A stirring of silk blankets rustled behind me and I turned to see Edwin pushing himself up to lean his back against the tall oak headboard. He greeted me with a drowsy smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him then, a tender smile lighting my face.

He chuckled. "Better than the other night. You missed quite the show."

"So I was told."

With a grin, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should probably go and let you get some sleep," I suggested and started for the door.

"You don't have to go."

"No, but I should. This isn't proper."

He peeked out through one squinted eye and laughed softly. "Since when did visiting an ill friend suddenly become so improper?"

I shrugged with a shy smile.

"All right then. Away with you, promiscuous woman. Your scandalous behavior is not wanted here. Go and repent of your wicked deeds. Pray the gods will have mercy on your corrupt, immoral soul."

I bit my lip to conceal my amusement, knowing that any reaction would only encourage him. "All right, all right. I see your point. I guess I can stay a while."

He grinned victoriously, looking very pleased with himself.

I slowly backed into the wall opposite of the bed and stood stiffly against it, determined to keep a suitable distance.

"I'm not contagious you know," he mentioned, motioning to the wooden chair beside the head of the bed. "And I promise not to throw up on you."

My nose crinkled. "Gross," I huffed, revolted at the thought of it.

Edwin laughed, seeing my disgust. "Gross? Hah! It's better than letting my stomach digest the poison. At least, that's what I kept telling myself."

I crossed my arms. "Do you see hilarity in everything?"

"I try to. What good comes out of being so serious all the time anyways?"

"Edwin, this is serious."

He sighed soberly and glanced at the blankets covering his lap. "I know. Believe me, I know. I've had plenty of time to think about it, sitting here all day and night. What does King Oswald have to say of this?"

"I have not personally addressed my father as of yet, however Lord Dominic met with him two days ago. My father keeps many things to himself, but I can tell he is deeply troubled. He mentioned how unfortunate the incident is and has authorized a detailed investigation. Lord Dominic has been placed in charge of it all."

"This feels like fire ordeal all over again." Edwin shook his head in remembrance. "Only I will not have the daily reminders that poor Marybeth sees in the mirror every day."

The fire. I felt a strong urge prompting me to tell Edwin what discoveries I had made about the fire in Eland. Originally, I had decided to keep my findings from him. But now, with this turn of events, I no longer felt the need for secrecy. If the same person who convinced Mora to set fire to the guest room also had a hand in poisoning the wine, Edwin had the right to know. I swallowed and took a shaky breath. "Edwin? Does Mora have many friends?"

Taken aback by the unexpected shift in topics, Edwin paused for a moment to think. "My little sister? I suppose Lilac is her closest ally, being the closest to her age. Then again, I do not see her often, as she is constantly off parading in the attics and towers of the palace. She claims that some of our towers are haunted and I think she likes visiting them just to scare herself witless. Why do you ask?"

The legs of the chair screeched against the floor as I scooted my chair within an inch of edge of the bed. I leaned close and spoke in hushed tones. "Several weeks after the fire in Eland Castle, Noel found one of Mora's dresses crumpled in the girl's room – the same tiny pink gown that she had worn the day of our horseback outing. The hem and many of the ribbons had been burned." I paused for a moment and Edwin patiently waited for me to continue. "When I alerted my father of my findings, he didn't seem to care. Then after we returned to Albanthea in the autumn, he told me that the fire was a purposeful endeavor to kill me. He said that little Mora was only doing as she was told, by someone else – he would not tell me who. I think my father knows more about all of this than he is letting on. I'm convinced he has a hand in this somehow. Yet my father is a good man. He would never deliberately harm someone. What if he is in trouble? He's never been one to ask for help. He's too proud for that."

In a quiet voice, Edwin spoke up. "And that's why you left Eland so quickly? Because he was afraid something might happen again?"

"I'm certain that's why we left."

Much to my surprise, Edwin's eyes softened and he reached across the feather mattress to take one of my hands in his. "Lilly, why didn't you tell me?"

I stared at our joined hands between us. "At the time, I wasn't even sure if Mora had anything to do with the fire in my chambers. I didn't want to speculate and I wasn't about to go accusing a 5 year old of murder. Moreover, I didn't want you to worry. My father assured me that I was safe in Albanthea."

"But I'm not safe here…" he sighed heavily and lightly stroked my knuckles with his thumb, cradling my hand in his. "I don't even know where to begin dealing with Mora. She's so fragile, so vulnerable, if I pressure her I'm afraid she'll break. And you – I can't believe you've carried this burden, Lillian. I really wish you would have confided in me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make you tell me."

I smiled warmly. His gaze was so understanding and his touch so comforting that I could have cried if I let myself think about it.

A comfortable silence fell between us before Edwin remarked, "Your Albanthea is beautiful."

"You've hardly seen any of it."

"This is true."

"Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, I'd love to show you some of the sights. Edmund and Noel would probably enjoy a tour as well."

"I'd like that."

It was time to go. Hesitantly, I started to pull my hand away and he regretfully released it.

"Lilly?" he called as I neared the door.

"Mhmm?"

"If you see Lord Dominic today, will you please tell him that I'd like to speak with him?"

"I'll do that."

"Thanks."

I smiled sweetly. "See you tomorrow, Edwin."


	19. Engaged?

_Sweetdreamsfairy_: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I would love to have a work of mine published someday. But that's quite the distant dream for me.

_Crae_: You're right. Edwin isn't one to lie around and do nothing, especially about his current predicament. Thanks for the review!

_Celestial Seraphim_: Thanks my good friend! This isn't really meant to be a murder mystery, but I suppose aspects of it seem to fit that category. Not for long, though! I love all of your attempts at naming the assassin (if I can even call him or her that). It makes me laugh – not at you of course, just laugh in general. I'm looking forward to the Glass Rose.

_Bingo7_: Another faithful reviewer! Thanks so much. Good observation on the title of chapter 18, "Closer". You're right about both of your assumptions – closer to Edwin and closer to figuring out what in the world is going on!

_Crayola Color Sky_: As of right now, I agree with you that the culprit should die in a hole. But if you keep reading, hopefully your opinion will change. And of course, I love Edwin and Lilly's little talks too. Thanks for the review!

_Eryka:_ Hope school is going less-stressful for you! Studying, homework, and tests can be such a pain, I know. Thanks for taking the time to read and review though. It's much appreciated! Sorry if a piece of dialog didn't make sense to you. Sometimes my writing isn't very clear and it always helps when people point out specific things so that I can fix them and improve.

_H. Walters (Now known as Orangehotchocolate):_ Thank you for the review, my dear! I'm glad you finally posted your own story! Since its Saturday tomorrow, I expect a new posting from you…!

* * *

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

Engaged?

A sunny and pale blue sky greeted me as I leaned forward on my horse, gently nudging the mild, golden-haired creature out into the open pasture. A cooling wave of relief swept over me as my eager gaze took in the familiar sight of the white hills rolling below the castle. Having never experienced the unsettling feeling of being lost before this morning, I'd never known the comforting sight of home until now. With renewed vigor, Noel and I trudged along in the snowy meadow, just the two of us and our mares. Throwing a guilty grin over my shoulder, I watched her come along side of me, shaking her head and glaring.

"Splendid _shortcut_, Lilly," she murmured sardonically.

My smile to her was everything sweet and innocent. "At least we'll reach the castle before sundown."

"I'm surprised we made it back at all with your sense of direction!" She tilted her head back, gazing up at the cloudless, cheerful sky. "Why, it must be past noon! That little route of yours more than doubled our time. I can't wait until I can tell Edmund that you got lost in your own forest."

Nearly six hours after leaving the castle that day, Noel and I arrived at the bustling court entrance. The place was unusually crowded. We entered the east gates of the courtyard, where we were immediately approached by two young men. The eager Princes hastened towards us so swiftly that I could only wonder how long they had been waiting for us.

With an easy grin, Edmund reached up and lifted his tall, fashionably-dressed wife from her horse and set her on the ground. "How was town?" he inquired as his younger brother pulled me from my mount. Once I was on my feet, Edwin released me so quickly that I lost my balance and nearly fell over.

"Small and plain," Noel replied almost sulkily. "I'm starving."

Edmund chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You missed lunch two hours ago. Why didn't you tell me that you were heading into town today? We were starting to get worried…"

"Starting?" Edwin put in cynically, raising a suspicious eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

I swallowed uncomfortably as I noted the stern glance Edmund hurled at his younger brother. Ignoring the look of warning, Edwin turned his gaze away, his jaw visibly tensing.

I pinched Noel's silk sleeve and leaned towards her. "I would never have imagined venturing into town with you all morning without telling Edmund," I murmured softly into her ear. Now I was an accomplice in the crime.

Spinning towards her husband, she hissed crossly, "I don't need to tell you everything."

To my surprise, and much to my relief, Edmund did not retort. Instead, his eyes filled with mercy and he placed his hand on his petulant wife's arm. Speaking in hushed tones, husband and wife left the courtyard, leaving Edwin and I to tend to the horses. With his back towards me, the Crown Prince caught the reins and proceeded to lead both animals into their respective stalls. Smoothing the wrinkles in my plain brown riding pinafore and letting my hood fall against my shoulders, I followed him into the wide stables. I expected a grinning Edwin to greet me in the entrance, with a mischievous spark in his eyes and a witty comment ready on his lips.

Instead, I was faced with a scowling Prince, looking less than amused. When he spoke, his voice was perturbed. "I gave up looking for you over an hour ago."

I chuckled breathlessly, feeling slightly nervous. "I suppose I am a bit late for our breakfast together. Noel was at my door shortly after dawn this morning, begging me to take her into the town. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"It would have been a nice courtesy to let me know of your change in plans instead of disappearing like you did. I had to seek out Marybeth to learn of your whereabouts. And even then, my brother and I expected you two hours ago!"

"In truth, I had no idea that Noel was being all secret-like. It was not my intention to keep you waiting. I'm sorry."

My compliant apology did very little to soften his distant, stone-faced features. Under lowered eyebrows, his gaze narrowed. For the first time, I saw a hint of mossy green in his dark eyes. I wondered if agitation triggered the subtle change of color. Strangely, I found him even more handsome in this state. Of course, I would never tell him that.

His strained, irritated voice brought me out of my daydream. "Have you any idea what tormented thoughts have been racing through my head all morning?" he demanded to know.

I shook my head.

Turning his back to me, his fingers grazed through his tousled hair. "Lilly," he groaned. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"What kind of something?"

"A bad something, Lillian! Can you really be so ignorant?"

I flinched and took a wary step backwards like a child who'd been slapped across the face. I stared at the back of his flushed neck for several moments, feeling vulnerable and completely mystified at what I had done to offend him.

Finally, Edwin turned and faced me. "I had a nightmare last night. In my dream, you had burned to death in that fire in the guest chambers. It seemed so real. When I woke – you were in my thoughts. And when you did not meet me for breakfast, and no one could find you…" he let his words trail and shook his head soberly. "My imagination got the best of me."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" He nearly shouted.

"I'm safe here! My father assured me of this."

"Your father assured you? Lilly, yesterday His Majesty denied that my poisoning was anything but an accident! Now, after three short days, he has ordered the termination of the investigation. Even Lord Dominic knows it was an act of treason, though he wouldn't dare to speak out against his King. And with all this, you are still convinced that you're safe? Just look what has happened! Lilly, will you not leave this place?"

"I can't. This is my home. If I go, who will care for my subjects? I won't abandon my country and my people. Besides, Edwin, this is all I've worked for. I _want_ to stay."

"Your life is in danger."

"I disagree. Try and understand. Put yourself in my place for a moment. Is there anything one could say or do to persuade _you_ to forsake Eland?"

Edwin studied his boots as one of his feet shifted in the crisp, golden straw below. Ever so slowly, his face broke into a smile. "No."

His eyes met mine and I smiled. "See?"

"That proves nothing except that you are just as stubborn as I."

A gentle laugh escaped me and I felt the tension between us shatter. Seeing his smile warmed my heart like watching the bright sun surface from a surly veil of clouds.

"I'm sorry that I scared you this morning," I said a moment later, when he'd finished caring for the mares.

"And I apologize for the way I reacted. I just want you to know, Lilly, that I care for you deeply. My instinct tells me to protect you. I guess that's the nature of a big brother." He grinned.

"I guess so," I murmured with a small smile, feeling a sharp bite of disappointment that he thought of me as his little sister.

"But you know that I care for you, don't you Lilly?" His eyes turned serious, almost hopeful.

"Yes," I admitted softly. "And I care for you too."

Looking satisfied, he grinned and straightened his shoulders. With a clever smirk, he opened his mouth to respond, but he was swiftly cut off by the unexpected appearance of my flustered lady-in-waiting.

"It's about time you got back!" a much relieved Marybeth huffed as she entered the warm stables.

My eyes darted over her untidy facade, taking in her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. Had my always-so-prim-and-proper friend been…running? I smiled to myself. "I thought I knew a faster route through the woods. Apparently I have a very poor sense of direction."

"That matters little. You're late for your music lesson." She flashed a smile in Edwin's direction and turned on a heel. This was my cue to follow.

Biting my lip, I smiled shyly at Edwin.

"Music lesson, hmm? Mind if I tag along?"

"Absolutely not."

He beamed victoriously. "You absolutely do not mind if I come?"

Realizing my mistake, I spun around. "No! I mean, you can't come."

His shoulders hunched in disappointment, but his boyish smile lingered. Without sympathy for him, I twirled around to march in the footsteps of my lady-in-waiting.

As always, after my longwinded music lesson, I returned to my sunlit chambers to wait until summoned for dinner. As I sat alone, curled up in my cushioned window seat, I remembered my mild tiff with Edwin in the stables. I brought my hands up to hug my arms. I shivered, though I didn't feel cold. Seeing the Prince so distraught made me question my own father's promise. Maybe I wasn't safe here any longer. The thought of being hunted and preyed upon in my own home sent a shiver down my spine. It was an incredibly unnerving, stinging sensation. Feeling very uneasy, I glanced nervously around me.

Without warning, my door unlatched and swung open with a low creak. I jumped and shot a look to the open doorway. Marybeth stepped into the room, smiling and cradling a pale pink gown in her arms.

I smacked my lips, making a soft popping noise, and hopped off of my seat. "What's that for?" I asked, referring to the pretty dress.

"For tonight's banquet."

"I was not aware that we are having a banquet. What's the occasion?" I inquired as she helped me out of my riding dress.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," she said shortly, making quick work of getting me into the new gown.

I paused to think for a moment. "Hmm. That explains the odd behavior of the servants," I commented, recalling the bustling activity of the workers in the courtyard and halls.

"Whatever the event may be, I know it's of ridiculously short notice. We've had less than a day to prepare. I would have told you about the banquet earlier if you weren't out frolicking in the town all morning with Noel," she said with a smirk as she wrapped a thin pink sash around my middle. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I coughed.

"That's too tight, Marybeth!" I gasped and jabbed my elbow into her side.

She laughed and loosened the sash. "I think you've grown!"

I could only hope as much. I turned towards my full length mirror and peered at my cynical reflection. Short figure, bony arms, small chest, narrow hips – I was still me. "Pathetic," I murmured under my breath.

"Feeling a little vain today, are we?" Marybeth planted her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

I sighed. "Not vain, really. Just…terribly young. Edwin thinks I'm a silly child, like Lilac or Mora."

Marybeth couldn't help but laugh. "Lilly!" she exclaimed with a chuckle and playfully swatted my arm. "I doubt His Highness compares you to his little sisters."

I shook my head solemnly. "He calls me 'shorty'".

"Only to make you blush. He's teasing you, Lillian. Besides, you shouldn't worry about how he sees you. I thought you two were just good friends."

With a small shrug and a frown, I sunk into my soft bench chair and murmured, "We are."

She smiled understandingly. "You're just sad that he'll be leaving for Bellewyn soon. Now stop sulking and cheer up! You don't want to spend your last few days with him moping around and acting all depressed-like, do you?"

I gave her a small smile. She was right. The knowledge that my friends would soon be departing for another country had cast shadow of regret over my heart. I wanted more time with them, with Edwin especially. His sickness had stolen almost a week of their visit. Not that I blamed him, of course. I would do just as Marybeth suggested and cherish my precious time with him. And tonight, Edwin and I had arranged to meet in the gardens after dinner.

The banquet was announced an hour after sunset. With impatient footsteps, I left my room and followed the merry sounds of music and laughter. When I entered the lavishly decorated hall, my eyes widened in surprise as I took in the infinite number of guests. What a crowd! All the nobles from the town and beyond must have been invited! The tables were overflowing with goods and the smell of assorted foods filled the room with a sweet and rich aroma. I was escorted to a chair between my father and Lord Dominic at the head of the long banquet table. I found it slightly peculiar that I'd been instructed to sit beside the King and his advisors instead of dining with the numerous noblewomen surrounding the table. Towards the corner of the table sat my three Elandian friends. I knew a moment of disappointment as we were settled on opposite ends of the room, making conversation with them impossible. Yet all feelings of regret promptly fled as my eyes met Edwin's and he grinned charmingly.

My mouth watered and my stomach growled loudly as a silver plate bountifully stacked with steaming food was placed before me. It wasn't until I took in the sight and scent of the roasted goose, pies, and puddings, that I realized I hadn't eaten since the night before. As elegantly and lady-like as I could, I devoured the delicious meal. In between bites, I tried my best to spark conversation with Lord Dominic. I was tempted to inquire about the findings, if any, of the investigation regarding the Prince's poisoning, but I held my tongue. Marybeth would be horrified at my lack of discretion if I brought up murder at the dinner table. Besides, the young man beside me did not seem interested in any sort conversation, as he nodded and responded with one-worded replies to all of my attempts at discussion. Though he was generally a reserved and quite man, tonight's event seemed to have him even more withdrawn than usual. To add to the oddity of it all, he would not even look at me.

As the banquet was coming to an end, my father stood from his chair, a sparkling glass of amber-colored mead raised high in his hand. The minstrels calmed their instruments and began to pluck softly on the harps. Laughter and merriment subsided around the table as the guests and servants stared expectantly at the King, awaiting his customary sermon of gratitude. As always, he straightened his shoulders nobly and smiled at the waiting multitude.

"Thank you all for coming here to celebrate this most auspicious occasion," he began jubilantly. "For some time now, I have become increasingly aware that after my reign, Albanthea has no living heir to share the responsibility of the throne with my daughter. But this shall burden my heart no longer as I am convinced that I have found a fitting man whom I trust and in whom I place my full confidence."

With my glass half-raised, I glanced quizzically in Edwin's direction, hoping for any sign of comprehension. But his expression only mirrored my own bewildered face. I started to panic.

Unfortunately, my father was not finished. "And now…it is my honor and utmost delight…to announce the engagement of my daughter, Maid Lillian, to my advisor and most trusted friend, Lord Dominic."

WHAT? My eyes widen. My heart stops. I inhale sharply. I could have fainted.


	20. A Reason to Smile

And she posts again! I have to admit – I am very proud of myself. This chapter took less than a month to write, instead of a month like the last chapter. It is my hope to write chapter twenty one before March 20, because that's when I leave for my ten-day mission trip to Utah. Yet finals are just around the corner so I'm not sure how much time I'll actually have. We'll have to wait and see. So many of you have been such great readers and reviewers! I'm very appreciative for all of you who take the time to comment and share your opinions. Thank you so much!

Celestial Seraphim: Aww don't be so hard on poor Lord Dominic. I hope your opinion of him improves soon.

Nyght Musique: Yes, I know – it's horrible of me to end a chapter in such a way. I just couldn't help it!

Eryka: It's nice to know that my story still has you captivated. I hope that feeling continues until the end!

Eclipsa: Hope I posted soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing.

Crae: I can see what you mean by that comical viewpoint of those two sentences. It made me laugh too. Thanks for pointing that out!

FaylinnNorse: Yes, very awkward indeed. Lilly handles it pretty well, though. Much better than I would, anyways. I'm sort of a brat when it comes to being ordered around. And you're right – Edmund and Noel's problems are still pretty fresh.

Smiling Serenade: First off, I think you have a very pretty penname! I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Sheslike-poisonivy: Surprises are always a good thing! I'm happy that I can keep someone on their toes.

Bingo7: You never cease to amaze me, my dear girl! Your ideas and assumptions are always right on the money. Smarty pants! As always, thanks for sharing your thoughts.

Crayola Color Skye: Edwin makes me frustrated? I suppose that makes him a real character. Boys often aggravate me. But I'm curious as to why he frustrates you. In the case of Lord Dominic, you're right, he doesn't seem very excited.

Quibbler149: Thank you so much for reading and sharing your thoughts! I appreciated your perspective of the characters in the story. Hearing from others about their opinions on my characters helps me to know if I'm being clear enough in my development of their personalities. And thank you for the complements. They were very encouraging and I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts as the tale continues.

Jyska: I think I JUST figured out that trick about ending with a cliffhanger. But I promise – my motivation wasn't to rake reviews. I always try to give people something to look forward to. I agree – it's about time for Edwin to step up and do something! And I love how you describe King Oswald. It made me laugh! Thanks for taking the time to review!

Orangehotchocolate: Sorry it takes me so long to post! All those college classes, work, homework, and sleep….it just gets in the way! Lilly doesn't faint, but that probably would have been funny. I also considered having her throw up. But it doesn't exactly fit. Another time perhaps…lol.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

A Reason to Smile

Echoes of glasses clanking against each other and roaring cheers of excitement rose all around me. Yet in the midst of the celebration, I was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to breathe, hardly able to think. All at once, guests and servants, lords and ladies, expressed their jubilant congratulations by standing from their chairs and benches to applaud. I, on the other hand, sat stiff and frozen in my seat. From the corner of the room, the minstrels struck up a lively tune with their lyres, bells, and strings. Music and laughter filled the vast hall.

As the seconds ticked by, my mind began to soak in my father's startling words. Engaged? To Lord Dominic? How dare my father announce such a decision without my prior knowledge! He'd given no indication, no warning and I was given no time to prepare. Instead, I was flung into an arranged marriage as if my feelings weren't even taken into account.

From somewhere across the table, I heard the shrill voice of one of my father's advisors, suggesting, "How about a dance for the newly engaged couple?"

"Yes!" another shouted in agreement.

The chair beside me creaked as the ever-silent Lord Dominic shifted uncomfortably.

Upon overhearing their bellows, the trance of shock and horror that imprisoned me abruptly released its hold. I broke free from my petrified state and sucked in a slow breath through my nose. A fervent blaze of disgust raged inside of me and I felt my cheeks go from a pasty white to a deep crimson within seconds. Chewing on my lip like I no longer needed it, I moved my trembling knees to stand from my seat in a frantic endeavor to escape this nightmare. But Lord Dominic's solid arm moved between our chairs to block my path.

"I am leaving," I murmured crossly as I hovered over my chair, silently refusing to sit back down, yet unable to nudge his arm out of my way.

He turned his head to look at me. For the first time that night, our eyes met. His tanned features softened and I glanced over his serene face, noting his frowning mouth and sad, hazy eyes. "Please, my lady, don't make a scene," he begged softly.

The man's pleas did little to move me. All I wanted at that moment was to be as far away from him and my father as possible. Eyeing him skeptically, I stood. He followed suit.

He held out his hand. "Please."

Even though storming out of the room sounded much better than dancing with this man, I opted for the latter. Throwing a temper tantrum certainly wouldn't have helped my case. Feeling numb and slightly lightheaded, I took the lord's offered hand. We traipsed into the far end of the hall where the minstrels strummed a gentle waltz.

The engagement banquet's waltz was supposed to be one of the most romantic moments in a girl's life. Not mine. I felt like I could have been sick. To distract myself from the sudden waves of nausea, I focused instead on my partner, guiding me along the room, and tried my best to forget all the spectators. His gaze was so distant, so pensive. After a few minutes, he glanced down at me, his frown instantly deepening.

"You must have much on your mind," he commented then.

This was a gross understatement. "I do. I have much to say on my behalf."

"Save your protests for after the banquet. There will plenty of time for objections afterward, trust me."

"Trust you?" I scoffed. "You have betrayed me! Both you and my father have."

He answered quickly. "Betrayed? We are on your side, my lady. Your father and I care greatly for your security and wellbeing."

"If we're all on the same side, then why did you keep me completely in the dark about such an eminent decision and then choose to reveal it to me in such a thoughtless, unfeeling manner, humiliating me in front of everyone?"

"I cannot take the blame for the manner in which this proclamation was presented this evening. In truth, my lady, I was not informed of His Majesty's decision until yesterday. I do not lie when I tell you that I can empathize with your surprise. I assumed that you would be made aware of the decision before the public announcement was made, as I was, but I can see by your reaction that I was mistaken. And still, it was surely neither mine nor your father's intention to make you to feel deceived or betrayed."

His words were spoken with such sincerity that I could not help but believe the honesty of his confessions. It also helped to know that he too was entirely ignorant about the arrangement until only recently. I began to have pity on him, wondering if he was as against this inconvenient engagement as much as I.

Shortly after the dance began, Lord Dominic altered our course to direct our path to the balcony, just beyond the opened glass doors. When we were out of sight, he whisked me around the corner of the terrace and released me.

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have pressing work to attend to in the study," he explained then, clapping his heals together and straightening his posture. "If it isn't your desire to receive ample amounts of attention, I suggest that you stay away from the more populated halls of the castle and remain unseen for the rest of the night. Do this for appearance sakes as well. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to explain why I was not by my fiancé's side on the celebration of our engagement."

"Thanks," I murmured meekly, feeling humbled by his thoughtfulness. When he first ushered me onto the ballroom floor, I had no idea he was doing so to provide a subtle way for me to escape without creating a fuss.

"Please excuse me," he said with a hasty bow and turned to exit down the stairs leading off of the balcony.

I was left alone with my thoughts. Edwin and the others were still in the banquet hall. Before the banquet had begun, I had agreed to meet with them in the gardens after dinner. This was a promise I still intended to keep. With small, hesitant steps, I snuck down the same stairs that Lord Dominic had used seconds ago. He was now out of sight, having disappeared without much noise into the gardens below. I assumed he was taking the back way into the castle so he would not be spotted and recognized.

As I sauntered in the crisp snow, a chilly breeze blew around me, swirling wisps of un-pinned hair around my forehead and flushed cheeks. The gentle wind carried a lone, tumbling snowflake to rest on the bridge of my nose. I touched the tiny flake with my finger, but it melted before I brought it into my focus.

In the silent, snowy garden, I found solitude. My thoughts, though sporadic and disheveled, centered mostly on one thing, or person rather. Edwin. He must have heard the announcement. There was no denying that. But what was his reaction? Was he as surprised as I? Concerned? Disappointed? I wondered if he even cared. With all things considered, his reaction mattered little. I wasn't going to marry Lord Dominic. This, I was absolutely sure of.

Nearly an hour had passed before I began to hear distant voices and the sound of crunching footsteps approaching.

"Lillian!" Noel cried sharply when she came into view. "Oh I knew you would still be here! Edmund and Edwin tried to convince me otherwise, but I just knew!"

"Keep your voice down," I warned gently, "or you'll draw attention."

Ignoring my advice, she hugged me tightly and cried, with her voice just as loud, "Good heavens, you're colder than I am!" Cold? I hadn't even noticed. "How long have you been out here?" she asked, rubbing my arms fiercely, so fierce that my skin under the thin satin sleeves began to ache. Before I had a chance to respond, she added in a whiny tone, "Where is Lord Dominic? On, Lillian, this is terrible, just awful! What are you going to do?"

"What choice does she have? You heard King Oswald. She'll have to marry the man," Edmund put in as he joined us.

Noel gasped dramatically and backed away from me, looking horrified and insulted. "No, Lilly! You can't marry him!"

I hadn't even said anything yet! The girl was making it worse. Though I'm certain she meant well, her protests and shrieks did more to amplify the gravity of the situation than to improve my mood. My head began to spin again, like it had in the grand hall, and I clutched the sleeve of Edmund's tunic.

It was Edwin's turn to say something. He stepped out of the shadow of a scrawny birch tree. His expression was unreadable as he eyed his emotional sister-in-law. "How odd for you to try and persuade Maid Lilly to refute this arrangement when you yourself have willingly and intentionally entered a parallel contract for the love of your own country," he pointed out gently.

Her eyes narrowed in fury. "And I regret every minute of it!" She retorted bitterly and reeled towards me. "Lilly, don't do it, it's not worth it!"

If it had been my place, I would have chided Noel for speaking out so rudely against her husband. But now was not the time to get into an argument. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edmund shake his head in disbelief. An awkward silence filled the space between the four of us for several long moments.

Edmund was the first to speak up. "It's been a very trying day for all of us. I suggest that we retire early. Minds are clearer after a full night's rest."

Wordlessly, each one of us nodded and shuffled our way into the back corridor of the castle. We passed the stables, the kitchens, the servants' quarters, and then came to the guest chambers. There, I bid Edmund and a very sober Noel goodnight.

In the corridor, I turned to Edwin. He regarded me with a thoughtful face. I would have given anything to know his thoughts at that moment. I opened my mouth to say goodnight, but was interrupted by the distant scuffling of hurried feet coming from the next hallway. Not wanting to be seen, I peeked around and motioned Edwin to come with me. Together, he and I darted into a shadowy crook in the corridor where we followed a short, narrow pathway to a cozy nook. The space was about as big as a corner, where the wall turned into a little half-circle, hosting a cushioned bench, a short round end table with a flickering candle, and a small window overlooking the forest. The crook wasn't the least bit secluded, but it was just unnoticeable enough to keep from drawing attention from passing servants.

A choir of chirping crickets sang from within the woods beyond the window. I listened to their song for a few moments before sighing and saying to Edwin, "This day hasn't gone exactly as I envisioned it would." I attempted a smile.

"I imagine not." He smiled sadly and sat down on the soft bench near the window, patting the spot next to him, beckoning me to join.

"Edwin," I murmured when I was seated, "do you remember our conversation last summer on the evening of your brother's wedding?"

With a contemplative look, he leaned back and let out a long whistle. "I vaguely remember you having some silly notion about being mistaken for a child."

I chuckled fleetingly. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Then I take it that's not the chat you're referring to."

I nodded.

"Let's see...at the reception, I remember you were wearing a white dress with little green leaves and white flowers in your hair...or maybe they were weeds, I can't recall. I spotted you across the ballroom, sitting alone and smiling, and I remember thinking you had the prettiest smile I'd ever seen. You looked so lovely that I was afraid to even come over to you. But then I saw that Marybeth was dancing and I didn't want anyone to ask you to dance as well. That's when I showed you the balcony."

My cheeks flushed a rosy pink as I listened to his short memory of the summer evening and I felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach. "Do you remember what we talked about, out on the terrace?"

He paused and grinned. "None of it."

I dropped my jaw. He remembered my dress, my hair, everything except our chat?

He laughed. "I'm teasing you. Of course I remember. That was the night I told you about Bellewyn."

I nodded again. "I was amazed by Lady Noel's story, how she came to a foreign country full of strangers, married a stranger, and all without even knowing anything about the culture or the language. I doubted I could ever be as brave and selflessness." I lowered my gaze and stared at my hands folded in my lap. "And here I am, faced with an even easier choice than hers, and still I can't bring myself to conform." My tone softened. "I can't go through with this."

Edwin's voice lowered to no more than a whisper. "Lilly, your father's right; you can't rule Albanthea by yourself."

"I know."

"From the very short time I've spent with Lord Dominic, I have found him to be loyal and dedicated to his King and country. There is also a very logical and sensible side to him which is a valuable trait. These are all important qualities in a king," he pointed out.

"I have no doubt that the lord would make a fine ruler. But I can't marry him."

"Yes you can. We all have to make sacrifices for our country; it's a privilege and an obligation. Even you said, just this morning, that you won't abandon your people. This is your responsibility!"

I was on my feet in an instant, staring down at him, my eyes brimming with unshed tears of frustration. Did he not hear me? "I won't. I told you, I can't!"

Now that I could see his face, I realized that he looked just as tortured as I. With a wavering voice, he struggled to say his next words. "It's the right thing to do." He swallowed painfully. "He's a good man."

The instant I looked into his miserable eyes, my heart broke. In that moment, I realized that he was struggling just as much as I was with the proposition before me. And knowing that I loved Albanthea more than anything else, he was determined to give me the courage and strength to do what needed to be done, even though it was hurting him to do so.

"It doesn't matter how good he is, Edwin," I choked out. "Or how determined or logical he is. He isn't you."

Edwin closed his eyes and sighed. "Lilly, sit down," he ordered softly and reached for my hand. Sniffling quietly, I returned to my seat beside him. "You must know how I…that is, I need to tell you, err – I mean, I don't want you to regret making a decision that could, in the end, be devastating to you. You could lose your crown."

I stared wistfully at our joined hands, reveling in the consoling feeling of being so close to him, yet at the same time feeling torn with the decision I was now faced with. "I don't see what's so devastating about losing one crown only to gain another. My mother was Crown Princess of a country that was later taken over by Albanthean rulers. Then when she married my father, she was a ruler over her people once again."

Edwin looked intrigued. "So you're suggesting a merger?"

"Something like that. Tonight, my father said that my marriage to Lord Dominic was designed so that I can share the responsibility of the throne with another. This merger, as you call it, would do even more than that! In addition, it would improve society, increase trade, and heighten resources." I smirked. "My father won't be able to refuse."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest. "You sound like quite the expert. How long have you been planning this?"

I grinned easily into his handsome face. "On the contrary, I've tried my best _not_ to think about it. I didn't want to get my hopes up…in case the feeling wasn't mutual."

"The feeling is definitely mutual," he stammered with a soft chuckle. His hand squeezed around mine. "On our outing to the Abbey, I watched you with the orphans, with Frip especially. You were so gentle, so loving and selfless. I imagined that this is how you would rule someday, with fairness and compassion towards your subjects. You're smart and clever and your kindness is humbling." Edwin's gaze grew very soft and warm. His hand came up to brush gentle knuckles against my cheek. "I adore you, Lilly," he whispered sincerely, his eyes brimming with affection. "I'm in love with you."

I was beaming. "Edwin," I breathed, feeling a warmth and joy I'd never known. "I love you too, more than I can say."

"You'll marry me then, won't you?" he whispered huskily and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I nodded happily.

Edwin smiled affectionately and cupped my chin. "I love you," he murmured again, just before he lowered his head to tenderly kiss me.


	21. Lavender Eyes & Violet Light

Crae: That's awesome that I inspired you to write your own story! You should post it someday.

Celestial Seraphim: You're wrong in that I have some brilliant plan. I do have a plan, of course, but it isn't nearly good enough to be called brilliant. The plot is nothing compared to what you can conjure up! I can't believe you used ME of all people in the graduation paper. I feel so honored!

Nyght Mustique: Aww how forgiving! Hehe, and thank you!

FaylinnNorse: I'm glad you like Lord Dominic. He really is a good guy. And you'll be seeing a lot more of him! Thanks for reading!

Orangehotchocolate: Aww, thank you for the complements! Yes, this is a LOVE story, but not all LOVE stories end with everyone happy. Don't worry. This one is a happy-ending one. I'm too much of a happy person to write a tragedy!

SexiAnglo: Wow! I'm so glad you kept reading after the first chapter. Thanks!

Quibbler149: Hello again! Feel sorry for Noel, eh? That's definitely a different perspective. But I always enjoy reading different opinions. You NEVER have to worry about my characters "embracing" too much in my stories. That sort of thing gets old very fast. And then it's just not special. But thanks for the advice! And don't worry about offending! I gladly welcome advice from my readers. So please, give me your opinion!

Bingo7: Hehe, you don't like having your bubble burst. I love it. Lilly is almost fifteen in the story. And in Utah, there is a Christian ministry in Ogden that I worked with. Lots of fun. Thanks so much for reviewing! I always look forward to what you'll think. Your predictions are always dead on.

Smiling Serenade: Yes it is a happy chapter indeed, but love is never so simple! (At least, not in my story!) Thanks for reading!

Eryka: Edwin IS cute, in a boyish kind of way!

Slavetothekeyboard: Very interesting name! I don't think the story is nearly good enough to be published, but thank you for the very kind complement! I hope to have a published work sometime in my future.

Jyska: YAY EDWIN! I love the enthusiasm! Hopefully this next chapter will change your mind a bit about the King.

Sheslike-poisonivy: Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was cute! I'm not very good at those types of scenes. Thankfully I don't have to write many. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Lavender Eyes and Violet Light

I'd never been kissed before and I rather liked the new sensation. My heart drummed in my ears and a soothing warmth enveloped me like a snug blanket encircling my body. Our kiss was brief and sweet. After a few seconds, Edwin lifted his head and our eyes met. I smiled elatedly and caught by bottom lip in between my teeth.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," Edwin admitted softly. I found his words rather comical since there wasn't the slightest hint of regret in his wide, brown eyes. "Proposing and kissing a girl, newly betrothed to another man, probably wasn't the wisest thing to do." His voice, soft as a whisper, held a touch of amusement.

My smile widened and I threw my arms around his neck. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only man I'm engaged to," I said, hugging him.

He snickered and returned my embrace with surprising strength. "We'll start preparations for the wedding as soon as I speak with the King. Granted he may be a little hesitant at first, I'm confident the man will eventually be in favor of the merger. And," he paused to clutch my shoulders in his hands and held me at arm's length, "then we will be married. And you can live in Eland or Albanthea, or wherever you'd like! Our letter-writing days will be over. We'll never have to say goodbye, or goodnight!"

"If all goes according to plan, that is," I chuckled with delight.

"It will," he said boldly. "And even if it doesn't, even if your father is reluctant at first, I will wait for you, I promise, Lilly." His heartfelt tone and intense gaze assured me that this was a promise he was going to keep.

Edwin did not kiss me again that night. Even though we stayed away in the hidden nook, talking long into the late hours of the night, I had a feeling he wanted to settle our relationship with my father before moving forward. So when we parted company, instead of kissing me, he held me close for several moments and told me that he loved me.

With a drowsy smile on my face and a heart as light as a feather, I floated to my chambers. By the time I finally settled into bed, the sun was just beginning to creep over the snowy horizon.

In the late afternoon of that same day, while Marybeth was helping me dress and get ready for an outing with the ladies of court, I confided in my lady-in-waiting about the exchange between Edwin and me after the banquet. Her reaction to the news of Edwin's proposal was far from the response I had anticipated.

The silver comb that she was smoothing through my hair suddenly stilled in her hand. She lifted her gaze from my mass of wispy blonde hair and stared blankly at my reflection in the mirror. Slowly and carefully, she chose her words.

"The whole kingdom is talking about your engagement to Lord Dominic," she commented coolly.

"Do you think I don't know this?"

"No. I was just saying…" her voice trailed off and she moved to sit in a nearby chair. Disappointment and concern were evident in her eyes.

I swung my knees around on the bench and turned to face her. "You think I should accept Lord Dominic's proposal, don't you?" I asked incredulously.

Marybeth cocked her head to the side. "Honestly, Lilly! It's not a matter of accepting anything. Your father already accepted _for you_. You're engaged to him whether you like it or not." she replied very matter-of-factly.

"I won't be as soon as Edwin talks to him and shows him how much more a marriage between Edwin and me will benefit Albanthea."

"So the only reason you accept His Highness's proposal over Lord Dominic's is because it benefits the kingdom…?"

I was starting to become angry. "You _know_ that's not the only reason."

Marybeth sighed and folded her hands daintily in her lap.

I could hardly believe that she wasn't taking my side in the matter. "What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I would obey the King and marry the lord," she answered humbly.

Why did I even ask? I was off of the bench in an instant, tossing my hands up in frustration. "Of course you would! Because you don't know if you would ever receive another proposal again. In your eyes, an arranged marriage is your _only_ option since you've convinced yourself that no man can see passed those scars on your face!" The very moment the cruel words spewed from my mouth, I wanted to take them back.

Marybeth flinched and instantly shrunk away, her almond eyes flooding with moisture. "That's not true," she whispered tearfully. "I would go through with the arrangement because I believe it is the right thing to do." With that, the tall lady carefully set aside the ornate comb, rose from her chair, and stiffly skirted out of the room.

I closed my eyes as shame washed over me. I knew it would do no good to run after her and apologize. She was far too upset. It was obvious by her injured reaction that there was a good portion of truth in my words, though she refused to admit it. Still, that did not make it right for me to say such things. Disregarding my commitments with the ladies of court, I fell back onto my soft, feather mattress and continued to scold myself, a reprimanding exchange that lasted for 

the rest of the afternoon until the long night caught up with me and I slowly slipped into a light nap.

0 0 0

Beautiful. She was so beautiful. Hair like sunlight itself, made from the purest gold, encircled her heart-shaped face and small shoulders. Her skin glowed with health underneath a gentle dusting of freckles, and beneath the soft blonde trusses sweeping across her sun-kissed forehead sat a sparkling pair of pale green eyes. The woman's skin was fairer than a white, silky rose petal and the chime of her laughter was more enchanting than the music of a hundred clear bells. With every giggle, her high cheeks and petite nose flushed a perfectly charming shade of rose, causing the glitter in her emerald eyes to shine even brighter. And when her darling full lips parted to grin, the entire meadow seemed to freeze, mesmerized by her utter beauty. The woman was spellbinding and her laughter was contagious. She was the perfect portrait of loveliness and grace.

There was only one problem…

She was dead.

The dream abruptly ended. Silent sobs racked the drowsy man's body as he roused himself from a deep, disturbing slumber. Reality washed over him like a painful current of icy waters stinging the flesh and causing the skin to return to its cold, numb state. A torrent of tears strangled his throat and he cursed under his breath, chiding his heart for allowing himself to revel in the warmth and beauty of the memory of her, even in his unconscious state. He'd rather not feel at all than to relive his heartbreak.

It was not until his muffled, shuddering cries had ended that he felt the presence of another body in his chamber with him. He cursed louder this time. "Leave me alone!" he sputtered into the thick darkness surrounding his large bed. "Stop this torture!"

A low cackle rang from the corner of the room. The bleak logs in the hearth suddenly sparked with a low, dancing flame, shedding light on the slender silhouette of a tall, shapely woman. She smirked.

The man scowled. "It is a sick thing to torment a man in his dreams like you do," he murmured bitterly and shoved himself up into a sitting position in his bed. His wrinkled sleeping tunic was soaked with sweat and tears.

"I felt the need to remind you," the woman responded slyly.

"I don't need to be reminded."

She lifted a curved eyebrow, yet said nothing in response. Wordlessly, she approached the bed and held out a slim silver goblet filled to the brim with sweet-smelling wine. He reached for it hesitantly but did not bring it to his parched lips for a taste.

"You think I have poisoned your drink," she observed after a few minutes, taking a seat in the chair next to the bedside.

Thumbing the cool cup, he shook his head. "You misinterpret my hesitation. I am not thirsty."

She did not believe him. "Surely you have no reason to fear me. You have done all that we have agreed upon." Though her words formed a statement, the questioning voice in which she uttered them was dripping with curiosity. When he did not answer immediately, she leaned forward. In her slight movement, a bundle of soft, vibrant waves tumbled around her cheeks and shoulders. One perfectly arched amber eyebrow rose suspiciously as her stare burned into his somber face.

Her luminous violet eyes called to him, and unwillingly, the man met her gaze. Hesitantly, he took in her lovely oval face, smart lips, and slender cheeks. The woman's skin was the color of the finest pearl and her lush hair glowed with the colors of a golden-red sunset. Even in his hatred for this woman, he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever looked upon. With much effort, the man tore his eyes away, licking his lips. "There will be no wedding," he whispered.

Dark, ample lips broadened in a partial smile and she responded, "Oh? Then you have found another way to control the imprudent behavior of your flirtatious child."

"It's too late."

"It is never too late," she chuckled almost wickedly.

"Early this morning, the Prince requested an audience with me. I have yet to speak with the young man, but I have no doubt in my mind what his intentions are."

The woman shrugged slightly. "Then you know what your answer shall be," was her casual reply.

"Edwin's a determined young man. He'll marry my daughter, one way or another, I'm sure of it. And if he's forced to wait an eternity to win her hand, he's foolish enough to do so."

"Not if she's married to another man!"

"I cannot force Lilly to marry Dominic."

"Oswald!" she snarled angrily. "You can and you will. We had an agreement. Must I remind you again…?"

For a second, the sweet face of the woman in his dream flashed across his mind. He felt her soft blonde locks sweep across his cheek and the perfume of sugary strawberries teased his senses, triggering tears to sprout in his weary eyes. His throat burned. "No," he whimpered pathetically. "I implore you, give Lilly more time to come to her senses."

The woman's fierce lavender eyes narrowed and she grinned wickedly. "I have waited long enough."

0 0 0

A small, yet sudden crack roused me from a deep, peaceful sleep. With wide eyes, I peered at the still, dark room around me. I was lying on top of my blankets, sprawled out in the middle of my bed, still dressed in my day gown. A low flame flickered on my vanity desk beside the door, as did the small glowing blaze in the hearth across from my bed. The only other movement in the chamber was the gentle sway of the thin, white satin drapes that floated faintly in a small breeze blowing through the partially-opened glass balcony doors.

Then, after a moment, I heard it again. Craaaaaack! I froze. The sharp crash sounded for a third and fourth time, each instance louder and more pronounced. It was a high, piercing shriek, like the scream of a thousand crystal glasses shattering. Waves of fear rumbled through my body every time I heard it. My bed posts began to creak, and the tiny glass bottles and trinket cases on my desk started to quiver. Whatever the noise was, the earth was quaking under its fury. My muscles tensed with fear and I pushed myself up against my headboard. On the opposite wall, the flame in the hearth puffed out. Yet there was no wind. Starting with my toes, terror crawled up my legs and enveloped my entire being. The mirror above the hearth suddenly shattered, coaxing a scream from my throat.

My breaths came in rapid pants. My hairs stood on end as chills stung my body. Something bright and colorful flashed beyond the small terrace doors. Flashes of purple lightning reflected off of the crushed pieces of mirror scattered along the hearth floor. I was out of my bed in an instant, racing to my window. I stopped at the open doors of the balcony and cupped a trembling hand over my mouth. I knew right away that this was no ordinary storm.

"What is this magic?" I gasped fearfully as I watched twisted veins of violet and silver ripple through the midnight sky. After a minute, the wrinkled streams shimmered against the black heavens and started to fade. Craaaaaack! It started all over again: a bright flash joined by a choir of screaming thunder. For a few seconds, the hovering lightening shed light upon the whole meadow and forest. My eyes moved from the sky to the roofs and walls of the palace. Every surface, from the cobblestone paths and limestone statues to the wooden benches and roof shingles, was glowing.

Another bolt of light struck the air, threatening to rip apart the heavens with its powerful blow. Craaaaaack! I muffled my ears with my palms and quickly stepped back from the terrace. The angry tempest raged on and I grew more frightened by the second. Desperate to escape, I whirled around, just as a mighty ripple of bright light tore through my stone balcony, shredding the railing into a hundred pieces. The floor beneath me growled and shook and I felt my feet being snatched from underneath me. Without warning, I was flung onto the rug, my head colliding with the corner of the wooden hearth. Agonizing pain and a trickle of warm liquid on my face were the last things I felt before everything went dark.


	22. Advisor to the King

I must say, I am very proud of myself. I'm updating my story with an entire new chapter in less than a week. This probably doesn't seem like a very grand accomplishment, but for me, it's definitely something to celebrate! After every chapter is completed, I feel a new burst of energy and motivation to write another one. And I can confidently say that my readers and reviewers undeniably help with that. Everyone is so encouraging, and it is so greatly appreciated!

Bingo7: I love your insight into the plot and details of the characters. Since you mentioned the tower, I have to share something. In many fairytales, there is often a tall tower without an easy escape. But in my story, I wanted to stay away from the Rapunzel-like version. My tower isn't very grand. Hope it isn't too disappointing! As always, thanks for your review.

Audra Laudarque: Thank you very much! This is about as quick as my updates will ever be.

Crae: Yes, the story has a bit of magic in it, but nothing too distracting. Thanks for the compliments!

Perlas: We meet again my little blonde friend! I always appreciate hearing what you think about my chapters (which explains why I'm always begging you to read them before I post). Thanks for being specific about exactly what you liked and found interesting. That's always very much appreciated. Thank you for the kind words!

InChrist-Billios: You are NOT a horrendous person, silly Billi. Your review made me laugh (giggle in enjoyment, not laugh _at _you). Thank you for the cookies! Sheesh. No matter how many times I read and reread my work, there are always mistakes to be found. Thanks for pointing them out. I'll rid my story of such filth! That is, if typos and missing sentences count as filth. In answer to your question, yes, the "witch-ish" lady poisoned Edwin. And frankly, I don't know how she did it. GASP! Sometimes little details work better if I don't plan them all out. But I know something brilliant will come to my mind or a friend's mind and it will all work out. Thank you for your input!

Rita-Bernadette: Wow! I'm so happy that my story is interesting enough to read in one whole sitting. Thanks for letting me know what you thought!

Sheslike-poisonivy: I'm of the same opinion regarding the attractiveness of villains. I'm glad you're enjoying the exchanges between Edwin and Lilly. They're the most challenging scenes to write. Thanks for the encouragement!

Celestial Seraphime: Well, well, well. Look who it is – one of my most adored authors and favorite song composers of all time. I'm so sorry to hear that you're under the weather. I'll be praying for your health. Make sure you take time to recover and drink lots of chicken soup and airborne. With that said, I see what you mean about keeping my story in one voice and staying consistent. I just don't think I'll be able to keep the story all from the viewpoint of Lilly. I've been trying really hard, but there are too many things to be said that she can't know about yet. Humph, I'll ponder it more.

Bint Beyyoudh: Here is the new chapter you were wanting, updated in record time just for you! Well, not really just for you, but I did get lucky and found myself with some free time this weekend. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

Nyght Musique: Happy Birthday! To be honest with you, I don't particularly enjoy writing cliff hangers. But then I am posed with the question: would people actually read on in my story if there were none? Guess I'll find out soon enough since this chapter lacks an interesting ending.

Jyska: It's funny that you noticed the improvements in my writing style. The other day, I went back to reread many of my first chapters. Some of my wording and dialog was so bad that it brought tears to my eyes. Yikes! But thank you, that's very encouraging to hear.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Advisor to the King

I was moving fast. The clamorous drumming of hooves against a muddy forest floor echoed all around me. Ever so slowly, I breathed in the stanch fragrance of pine as I struggled to leave the world of unconsciousness, a state of mind that had ensnared me for who knows how long. A sour taste flooded my mouth, and even when I tried to swallow it down, the bitterness remained. I felt a cool wind blow against my skin. It was a cold, steady breeze, like the mist of the ocean whispering into my face. As the seconds crept by, I started to become more aware of my surroundings. I was on a horse, tearing rapidly through utter darkness. My body was being jostled about as my head hung limply against my own shoulder. For a moment, the right side of my forehead came into contact with the scratchy fabric of my hood. I groaned in discomfort at the sudden and painful touch. At first, my heavy eyelids would not obey when I willed them to lift. But after several minutes of hard concentration, my eyes gradually fluttered open. Dim shadows of trees swirled before my vision. The world was spinning. I quickly shut my eyes as a swell of dizziness and nausea seized me. I groaned again, louder this time.

Arms that I had not noticed until now pulled me closer, and one unyielding hand enclosed securely around my waist. Lord Dominic's voice called to me from somewhere above my head, but I could not decipher his words above the noise of the horses' clobbering feet.

I wanted to ask where we were and where we were headed, but my numb lips would not form the words. Feeling completely submissive in my lethargic state, I surrendered my efforts to speak and compliantly allowed myself to be cradled against the rider's warm, solid chest.

Countless hours passed before I regained consciousness for the second time. My head was pounding and the constant gallop of the horse did little to help. Thankfully, the bitter taste in my mouth was gone and my stomach did not feel so unsettled.

I must have stirred in my waking because Lord Dominic instantly spoke up.

"Maid Lillian?" he asked.

"Yes," I managed to murmur, feeling somewhat victorious that I was beginning to achieve some level of normalcy.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "This may sound odd, but I am relieved you're alive."

"Alive?"

"You've been unconscious since last night."

In my disoriented state, it had felt more like years. With little effort, I opened my eyes. We were still in a thick forest, but it looked completely different than before. Daylight streamed in through the trees and branches, filling the woods with a white morning glow.

After a few minutes had gone by, he slowed the horse to a brisk walk, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"That doesn't surprise me. You must have hit it pretty hard."

"On what?"

"You don't remember?"

I paused to try and recall. "I remember a storm outside of my window. I think I fell. Yes, that's right. And I remember hearing shouts and cries."

It was Lord Dominic's turn to pause. He took a moment and then said softly, "There was no shouting."

"There was, I am almost certain of it. I was in my father's arms in the center of my rug. There was blood on his sleeve. He was shouting at someone, but I could not make out his words over the clatter of the thunder."

"Who was he shouting at?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone."

"I heard the thunder as well. And your father was carrying you when I met him in the hallway outside of your room. But there was no one else around and I heard no other commotion. Perhaps you simply dreamed the rest."

"I don't think so," I murmured, though I could not deny that that was a possibility. "Lord Dominic?"

"My lady?"

"Where are we going?" I inquired almost fearfully.

"To an abbey just over the west hills."

"Why?"

"Last night, after lightning struck the north side of the castle, His Majesty placed you in my care and gave me orders to ride to the abbey. I am to wait there for further instructions."

"What about my friends from Eland and Marybeth? Are they all right? Were there any injuries from the storm? Did it leave fatalities?"

"Strangely enough, my lady, you seem to be the only one affected by last night's tempest. Even in the darkness of the late hour, I could see that not a single branch or blade of grass had been harmed. It was the oddest thing; there wasn't even a wind or a cloud. I imagine that His Majesty is simply protecting you in the only way he knows how. He was obviously very worried about you. Perhaps he thought you are in some kind of danger. I must admit, he had good reason to believe the latter. After all, lightning tore right through your room, a region of the castle that isn't nearly as tall as some of the nearby trees or towers. It is most likely that he is sending you away for your own protection."

"Yes, but to an abbey?" I remarked skeptically. "If he truly believes I am in danger, why would he send me to a quiet, little church? Why doesn't he order you to take me to a barracks or a heavily guarded keep? What protection can a small abbey offer?"

"Again, I am only presuming. Since your father stressed such urgency last night, I was not able to stay and question him. He literally shoved you into my arms and commanded me to ride without breaking until I reached the abbey. Then he was gone. Even though my orders are unclear at this time, I can only assume that this arrangement at the abbey is temporary."

"Unless he means for us to be married there," I put in softly. Why else would he send me to a parish far from my home, and far from Edwin?

"Well, yes…there is that," he murmured several seconds later.

This was the end of our conversation and the beginning of a four-hour period of silence. Neither of us uttered another word, both being encompassed in our own thoughts, until we cleared the forest and entered a long-grassy meadow. Lord Dominic released his hold on my waist to gently point out a small tan-stoned structure tucked away in one of the lesser, flat hills. The horse slowed again, this time to a steady stroll, as I took in the view. The landscape was a sea of green. Snow dusted the very tips of the hills, but aside from those white specked peaks, the meadow floor was a perfectly rich shade of deep jade. A narrow lake of the purest blue encircled half of the abbey's small, grassy yard, then sundered into three distinct streams near the backside of the church. Between the lake and the gardens ran a short stone wall, a mere fence about head-high. 

Unlike the castle, the courtyard here lacked towering walls to enclose it. Again, I wondered how the tiny, wall-less abbey presented any protection if indeed that was the reason I was brought here.

As we drew nearer, I realized the abbey itself was a good-sized building. And though the antique architecture suggested that it was a rather old structure and had seen better days, I still found beauty in the ivy-covered walls and wide, elegantly arched doorways. The name of the abbey was written in newly-chiseled stone in an elaborate script across a large, smoothed boulder beside the path.

I tried the words on my tongue. "Claribel Abbey. What a pretty name."

"It's Bellewysh," he informed me as he steered his mare to a stable found in the front yard of the church.

"Yes, I know."

Lord Dominic cleared his throat. "You know?"

"I recognize the script from Lady Noel's letters."

"Oh, I see."

"Besides, all of the pretty names are Bellewysh."

The horse slowed to a halt before the wide stable entrance. The main level was built of coarse grey and brown stones while the second story was lined with large wooden panels. The same oak planks served as a pointed roof. Mud and straw covered almost every inch of the dirt stable floor and the stuffy scent of hay and muck seeped from the doorway. The structure hosted four stalls, three of which were occupied by a black mare, white colt, and golden pony. In one swift, effortless motion, Lord Dominic dismounted his horse.

After promptly securing the reins by roping them around a post in the stall, he reached up and gathered me in his arms. "Lillian is a pretty name."

I tipped my head back against his shoulder in an effort to peek out at him beneath the hem of my drooping hood. He hadn't carried me two steps before I spoke.

"I think I can walk."

His green, pensive eyes met mine for a moment. When I noted his hesitation, I gave him a small smile of encouragement. He nodded and carefully placed me on my feet, keeping his hand on my back while we trudged through the tall grasses towards the chapel.

Without knocking, he pulled open the large, hefty wooden door and we both stepped into a lofty assembly hall. Our shoes made soft tapping sounds as we entered. The worn flooring was composed of diamond-shaped stones with grooves of dark grey putty between them. The tiles' reddish-clay and silver colors fashioned a splendid pattern across the floor of the church. Tall windows lined the walls and stretched from the ground to the vaulted ceiling. The sun was nearing the highest point in the sky, its bright radiance casting warm, golden rays into the arched windows. Beams of soft light fell across the stone ground and wooden benches. My eyes darted from the floor, to the windows, to the pointed ceiling where three round, iron circles, serving as chandeliers, hung with eight candles flickering around each hoop.

At the front of the room was a waist-high stage of some sorts, with two short stairways on each end. In the center of the stage was a stone alter. Draped across the altar was a slender burgundy table liner with two giant, silver candlesticks sitting upon it.

Without pulling back the hood of my cloak, I followed Lord Dominic's footsteps as he approached the front of the room. An older, brunette woman, dressed in a homely auburn work dress and a yellowed apron, swept through the door to the right of the stage. She grinned cordially when he spotted us.

"Ahah! I thought I spied an extra horse in the stables! Welcome home, nephew!" she bellowed jubilantly as she came to greet us.

Home? With a questioning stare, I turned to face the man beside me.

Either he did not see me or deliberately chose to ignore my obvious confusion, because he refused to meet my gaze. "Thank you, Aida," he replied with a stiff bow.

"We were not expecting you."

"Ah yes, I left the castle in a bit of a hurry late last night. I'm sorry that I did not send word ahead of my arrival."

"Nonsense!" she cried with a pleasant laugh. Her bronze cheeks stretched as her grin widened, revealing deep wrinkles from years in the sun, and her turquoise eyes twinkled with delight. "There's no need to apologize. Now listen. I cannot linger because I am headed for the fields, but I hope you will join Jed and me for supper tonight at the manor." The jolly woman did not even wait for a reply as she passed us on her way out, her frayed woven basket swaying with the movement of her shapely hips. "Oh and bring your lovely friend, too!" she called over her shoulder.

It was hard to believe that Lord Dominic could be related to such a cheerful, bubbly soul. He was always so serious and somber.

Long after the woman had gone, I stared at the quiet lord expectantly. He glanced around the room, looking more like an embarrassed young boy than a man of nearly twenty-three years.

"You may find the lack of social graces here surprising, even improper at times. You see, we're very… laidback in the countryside," he finally stammered, his voice sounding almost apologetic.

I couldn't have cared less about her lack of formal manners. In fact, I hardly noticed. I was far too distracted by the questions racing through my mind. When Lord Dominic had informed me of our destination, he neglected to mention that it was HIS abbey.

"This is your home?" I mumbled into the silent chapel.

He cleared his throat. "This was my great-grandfather's estate. When my father was summoned to act as advisor to the king, the parish was left in the care of my father's sister, Lady Aida. I was raised here, but now I rarely visit." Lord Dominic turned towards me, his eyes darting over the blood stains on my soiled gown. His mouth formed a tired frown. "Let's find a room for you and get you settled. I want to take a look at that scratch on your head."

Biting my lip, I nodded and followed.

That "scratch" turned out to be a rather deep gash near the top of my temple, between my right eyebrow and my hairline. When he first removed my hood and gently swept my hair back to check the injury, he let out a deep sigh that led me to believe that the damage was worse than he anticipated. Sitting completely still, I studied him out of the corner of my eye, attempting to gauge his reaction, but all I could see was the side of his neck and his short, disheveled blonde hair.

"Does it hurt you much?" Lord Dominic asked after a brief examination of the wound. I was perched on a small wooden trunk at the foot of a narrow bed and he was hunched over me, a clean, damp cloth in one hand and a bowl of water in the other.

"Immensely," I admitted.

"How often?"

"It throbs constantly. At times, it's more bearable than others."

My stomach picked that moment to give a loud, rumbling growl.

"Aside from hungry, how are you feeling?" he asked as he surrendered the rag and bowl to my hands.

"A little dizzy." And fairly sore towards the bottom region of my body from the midnight horse ride, but I kept this bit of information to myself.

"Hmm. Perhaps food will remedy that," he said as he straightened away from me. "Clean the wound as best you can. Will you please tell me if your headaches worsen?"

"You're a councilman, a lord, a clergyman, and now a physician?" I teased him with a smile.

"No," he sighed wearily, making no effort to hide his exhaustion, and paced to the door. "I'm just the advisor to the King."


	23. The Bell Tower

It's hard to believe it's already been a month since I posted my last chapter. Spring term always flies by so fast! I spent a very long time on this chapter so I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! In only a few short weeks, I'll be heading to Bolivia for a twelve-day mission trip and it is my hope to have at least chapter twenty-four up before I leave, if not twenty-five as well. Thanks for your patience and constant encouragement!

I have a sort of silly question about fan-fiction etiquette. I've noticed that my little "author's blog" and review responses are getting longer each chapter and taking up more space (I love all of the reviews!). Is it better to add all of this at the end of each chapter instead of at the beginning like I have been doing? I'm just curious. I greatly appreciate all of the input I receive. Etiquette is important to me, even on the Internet.

Bingo7: Marybeth is nineteen. Lord Dominic and she would make a funny pair! Eek…what am I saying?

Nyght Musique: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's wonderful. This chapter doesn't end with a cliffhanger. Gasp!

Bint Beyyoudh: You WILL be learning more about Lord Dominic in later chapters and in this one as well. Thanks for reading!

Rita-Bernadette: You're very, very welcome! In response to your question about the story's summary, yes, she really will be locked away for seven years. But please, _please_ don't have a heart attack! I would feel so guilty…

Crae: Good observation! Sounds like you're really digging into the plot and its clues. Either that or you have overhead the author's musings from her office…(whistles twilight zone music).

Celestial Seraphim: Thanks for being so patient while you wait for the plot to unfold! I'm glad that you've stuck with me this far. Your input is always appreciated. Now if only SOMEONE would hurry up and post the next chapter of his story. Speaking of _not_ trying to rush people…

FaylinnNorse: You want to marry Lord Dominic, eh? That's all right. I just saw The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian today for the first time and I wouldn't mind marrying Prince Caspian. Anyways!

Audra Laudarque: Thanks for the compliments! I hope you enjoy!

Jyska: Oh my goodness, no, Lord Dominic is not forty! Ew! I'm glad I set that straight. The abbey scene was fun to write. I love describing places. My mind-picture of Claribel Abbey is modeled after an abbey in a computer game I used to play many years ago. The church was so pretty that it stuck in my mind. I wish I could go to Europe and see real castles and old churches though.

Eryka: You asked a good question. I guess I probably do a little of both. I write in the hopes that someone will be entertained and in addition to being amused, gain something more from it. I'd have to agree with your English teachers in that most authors write with underlying themes, some more than others. For example, there is often a good vs evil theme, where doing the right thing is usually the harder road to take, but is more rewarding in the end. But I won't get into all that! Thanks! Now go do your homework!

LovePeaceHappiness: Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and not finding it too original.

Orangehotchocolate: You're not the only person that thinks Lord Dominic is a nice guy but needs a different match. We'll see, hehe. Thanks for reading!

InChrist-Billios: I love how you pair the characters up in case of a death. It makes me laugh. Thanks for your insight about Noel and Edmund. I honestly wish that they were a bigger part of this story. But because I'm writing in first-person view most of the time, I'm not able to show many of the other character subplots. In answer to your question about Lilly visiting Edwin after the poisoning incident, she wasn't exactly going there to chat with him. She simply wanted to SEE him and see for herself that he wasn't dead. She was worried, that's all. Thanks for mentioning that. I think I'll go back and tweak it a bit so that it's clearer.

Quibbler149: There's no need to apologize! I hope your computer is doing better now. I'm glad you had a chance to read and review my latest chapters. It seems like you have the King pretty much figured out, and Lord Dominic as well. Thank you for all of the encouraging input!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Bell Tower

Lord Dominic closed the door firmly behind him on his way out. Though he was gone, his last words hung in my mind. I pondered his ambiguous reply for several minutes. _Advisor to the King._

Could this be the reason for his constant formal, rather unimaginative facade? Could it be that his position as advisor was the explanation for every action he took and the backing for every opinion he owned? I realized in that moment that I didn't even know this man. His beliefs, values, fears – they were all a complete mystery to me. All I knew was that he was my father's chief councilman. And apparently, as far as Lord Dominic was concerned, that was the _only_ thing I needed to know.

In a way, I envied the man's obedience. As my father's advisor and head councilman, he was under the direct authority of the King, a position that demanded complete submission. I doubted that I could ever accept orders with such compliancy as he did. My refusal to the arranged marriage was evidence enough to prove that. Then again, it would be much easier to obey a King that could be trusted. Wouldn't it?

"Now I'm just making excuses," I mumbled to myself as I stared at the bowl of water in my lap.

There was no mirror in the room, which made the job of removing sticky blood from my hair more difficult than I had imagined. Before I was finished, Lord Dominic returned, carrying a small wooden crate filled with food.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched me for a few seconds as I awkwardly wiped and dabbed my neck and forehead, all the while cringing and scrunching up my face in discomfort.

"Need some help?" he asked politely, placing the goods on the bed behind me.

"Not with this," I answered with a sigh, "but I am going to need assistance getting out of this dress."

He cleared his throat. "I think my aunt would be a better choice for that task."

I stopped what I was doing and blinked. Did he really think that I meant _his_ assistance? I chuckled at the notion. "That would be much preferred, thank you."

The awkwardness of the moment only elevated when I stopped laughing and realized he did not share in my amusement. With an audible sigh, I returned to scrubbing my neck.

"You will find an assortment of clean clothes within the blanket box you're seated on," he said in all seriousness. "My aunt will be more than happy to assist you when she returns from the fields."

Right then, I made a mental note that although Lord Dominic had many honorable qualities, he was undoubtedly lacking in the department of humor.

Yet, what the young man lacked in a sense of humor, his aunt made up for in full. Lady Aida was the most cheerful, high-spirited woman I'd ever met and I instantly took a liking to her. Just as Lord Dominic had predicted, the woman was happy to be of service. Her hands were not as gentle as Marybeth's graceful ones, but they got the job done all the same. She worked quickly, chatting all the while.

"My, you have such soft hair!" she gasped as she brushed the strands away with her fingers so she could start unlacing. "And it's such a pretty color, like rays of pure sunshine! I've always wanted golden hair."

I was about to tell her that I thought her silver-auburn hair was a completely lovely shade, but she moved right along to her next thought. "When I was much younger," she said dreamily, "I was regarded as quite the beauty. I had so many suitors calling every day that I could hardly keep their names straight!" She laughed and shook her head in remembrance. "But that was before I met my Jed, of course. You'll have to hear the whole story tonight over supper!"

"Thank you for the thoughtful invitation, but I think I should rest this evening," I replied with a smile, feeling truly thankful for her consideration and genuinely disappointed that the current condition of my head had forced me to decline.

Lady Aida understood completely and did not pressure me. After helping me into a fresh nightgown that she fetched from the trunk, I thanked her and watched her bounce out of the room. When I was alone once again, I laughed to myself, convinced that that woman had more energy than an entire thicket of wild rabbits.

Secretly, I hoped Marybeth would have the chance to meet the lively Lady Aida one day. I wondered what would be most shocking to the girl: the thought of a middle-aged noblewoman of high class hoeing in the fields all day long with the peasants, or the fact that this comical, boisterous lady was a close relative of the ever-so-proper Lord Dominic.

0 0 0

The instructions that my father had promised to send did not come until my fourth day at the Abbey. When the messenger from the castle finally arrived, I was in the tiny, cramped library, curled up in a small armchair, reading a rather dull book about Bellewyn politics. I had been there all day, flipping through various literatures to try and pass the time. From my seat, I heard the low creak of the chapel door swing open, followed by the pounding of booted feet on the tile floor.

"Sir, please! Come in, and out of that awful rain!" Lady Aida's voice howled.

Full of curiosity, I slipped out of my chair and snuck to the doorway that separated the library from the stage area of the chapel, and peeked out. A short hooded man stood in the entrance, his heavy gray cloak dripping with water.

"Is the lord at home?" he asked without removing his hood.

Lady Aida had opened her mouth to speak just as Lord Dominic suddenly emerged from the room across from me, on the opposite side of the stage. He did not see me.

From my hiding place in the library doorway, I watched as the two men bowed respectfully and exchanged brief greetings. The hooded one lifted a portion of his cloak, revealing a long, sheathed sword in his belt. He must have been a guard from the castle. From his tunic, he obtained a slender piece of parchment and handed it to the lord.

Lord Dominic thanked the armed messenger for the letter and advised that he spend the night. It was, after all, more than half of a day's journey back to the castle.

The guard declined respectfully, saying that he was expected back at the barracks in the morning. Just as the words were spoken, he turned with a curt bow and made his leave.

Lady Aida returned to her previous task of rearranging the candles on the altar. She hummed a chipper tune as she worked. I glanced at the woman, and then at her frowning nephew. He crouched down to sit on one of the benches in the back row and turned his attention to the letter in his hand.

Without being spotted, I crept closer to the doorway, pressing a worn book to my mouth. I watched Lord Dominic break the royal seal on the letter and open it for his inspection. Anxiously, his eyes glided over the damp parchment as he read. When he finished, his shoulders sank and he propped his elbow up on his knee and dropped his head into his hand.

"Aunt," he said, his voice raspy and dry, "please find Maid Lillian and ask her to join me in the study."

With that, he stood and paced to the room in which he had emerged from. The door closed behind him with a loud thud.

Alarm promptly captured me and I backed away into the shadow of a narrow bookcase, trying not to panic. I stood frozen in the corner, afraid to move a muscle lest I be discovered. Though I knew one of them would find me sooner or later, I was in no hurry to know the contents of that letter. After witnessing the painful reaction of the letter's recipient, I wasn't sure I _ever_ wanted to know what instructions my father had given.

Lady Aida's light footsteps faded as she left the chapel to search the upper rooms.

Countless minutes passed as I hid in the library. The candle on the shelf had gone out and the grey sky beyond the tiny window turned black. I had lost count of how many times Lady Aida had pattered passed the library doorway. Finally, I heard a knock on the study door across the way.

"I believe our guest must be wandering the grounds," she informed her nephew.

"She isn't in her room?" I heard him ask.

"I've searched all the rooms and halls, dear. I haven't seen her since breakfast."

A loud scrape of a chair scooting against the floor sounded, followed by the beating of footsteps as Lord Dominic bolted out of the abbey. Lady Aida chased after him.

The chapel was empty. My mind instantly went to the letter. I decided that it was better to read it myself then hear the news from the advisor, especially since I did not trust him to tell me all of what it entailed. Cautiously, I crept out of hiding and snuck across the stage to the study.

Though this chamber was certainly larger than the library, it still felt cramped and cluttered. Books and maps adorned every surface, creating quite the unorganized and cluttered atmosphere. My eyes darted frantically over the messy desk. Underneath a tiny, frail bouquet of dried lilacs, tied with a faded yellow ribbon, was the letter from the King. I brushed aside the crisp bouquet, thinking how out of place it looked, here in a man's study. I did not ponder the oddity of the purple flowers long as I began to read.

_Lord Dominic,_

_I trust this letter finds you and my daughter both well. I apologize for my lack of explanation on the night of your departure and I hope that I can enlighten you now. The pattern of recent events has made it all too clear that the castle and its grounds are no longer a safe haven for my daughter and I cannot allow her to remain in the kingdom. As long as the Crown Prince of Eland claims to be in love with her, I fear for her life. Now Lillian is left with two choices: she can either go through with the arrangement and marry you, in which case she will wholeheartedly be welcomed back home, or she can spend the rest of her years in the abbey. _

_My trusted friend, if my daughter should choose the latter, it is crucial that you see she is visited by no one and is kept from all society. _

_Lillian will not understand and you are under no obligation to make her understand. I should never have allowed her to travel to Eland. How could the Prince not have fallen for her? I am to blame, but I fear it is too late to make amends. I can only hope that someday she can forgive me._

A poorly scribbled signature concluded the letter. For several seconds, I stared blankly at the parchment in my hand. I could hardly believe what I had read. I was too confused to be angry, or to feel any sort of emotion for that matter.

Returning to the study moments later, Lord Dominic found me immobile, in a trance-like state at his desk, the letter clutched stiffly between my fingers.

"Maid Lillian," he stuttered abruptly, appearing startled. A look of distress passed over his face as his eyes went to the message in my hand.

All I could think to say was, "I can't marry you."

"My lady, I implore you to reconsider."

"I will not."

His gaze deepened and he stepped closer. Raindrops fell from his soaked hair and trickled down the sides of his face, but he did not bother to wipe them away. "Something is very wrong. I believe your father may be in danger. You are not the only one affected by this. Don't you see? If you refuse to accept this arrangement, I will be forced to remain here, with you. And I am useless to the King if I am half-a-day's ride away, playing governess to his obstinate child."

I finally looked at him. "That's a charming proposal," I murmured, feeling a bit insulted.

His eyes softened. "It is not my intention to woo you, my lady," he replied gently, his voice suddenly very quiet.

My lips formed a small smile and I set the letter back on the desk. "I'm engaged to Edwin, Lord Dominic," I told him frankly, letting my voice and face stress the seriousness of my devotion to the Elandian Prince.

Lord Dominic nodded as if this was no surprise to him.

Lady Aida picked that time to enter the chapel. "Dominic, did you find her?" she called from the doorway of the church.

The man hesitated and I saw a look of decision cross his face. After a few seconds he replied, "No, aunt. Go on home before this rain gets any worse. And please tell Uncle Jed that I've been detained and will not be able to come for dinner this evening."

After bidding her nephew farewell, I heard the door close. I stared at him closely with a questioning gaze, wondering what had possessed him to lie to his aunt.

Lord Dominic turned to me. "Come," he ordered softly.

I followed obediently, thinking he had given up. After all, who would want to marry a girl who was in love with another man? What a miserable life that would be!

As we made our way through a narrow tunnel of windy stairs, I started to feel uneasy. I hadn't toured this region of the abbey yet.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer.

I tried again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm following my orders, my lady."

At the top of the spiral stairs, we passed through a solid oak door and into a spacious bell tower.

"I don't remember your instructions saying anything about a tower," I said then, throwing him a condemning glance.

"You've put me in a very difficult position."

"I'm sorry that my loyalty to my heart puts you in a difficult position."

"My loyalty to my King comes before my loyalty to my heart, as should yours, my lady."

"Then you don't know anything about love!"

Lord Dominic's body tensed as his shoulders filled the doorway. A deep crimson color bloomed in his cheeks and for a moment, I could spot tears forming in his eyes. "That could not be farther from the truth," he murmured softly and closed the door with a strength that seemed to shake the floor boards.

When I grasped the handle and tried to open the door, I found the most disturbing thing: it was locked.

0 0 0

Like every other space in the abbey, save for Lord Dominic's study, the bell tower was tidy and spotless. Everything had its place. There was an old trundle bed in the corner, several trunks and chests lining the walls in a tallest-to-smallest formation, a square table by the door, and a platform in the center of the room to stand on and ring the bell. It was a large, open space, about double the size of my chamber back home. With its high, steeple ceiling and windows on each of the four walls, it did not seem quite like any prison I had ever imagined. But it was a prison nonetheless. And I was the captive.

I had no reason to rise from my bed. There was no pressing schedule to follow, no appointments to attend, no music lessons to fail at. Having little motivation to start a productive day, I remained curled up in bed until the monstrous growls in my stomach grew so loud that I was afraid my stomach was going to give up on me and eat itself.

Every day was the same routine: I would wake, lie in bed for hours, watching the sun fill the room, eat very little, and try not to imagine living here for the rest of my life. Lord Dominic would deliver food every night while I slept. At least, I believed it was he; I didn't actually see him bring the meals. He did, however, appear every late afternoon to escort me to the privy. Whenever we were together, words spoken between us were very scarce. He would always ask how I was and if I needed anything. I would reply that I was fine, which was nothing short of a lie. This was the extent of our conversations. On the contrary to what I would tell him, I found myself in need of many things.

I needed clothing. All I had to wear was one soiled gown and a small child's night shift. Baths were not a luxury that I was allowed. A fresh basin of water and rag placed beside my food every morning were the only tools that I was given to clean myself. I dreaded my woman time of the month. I was also growing very thin. Since the trips to the privy only occurred once a day, I forced myself to consume very little so that I would not need to use the chamber pot that Lord Dominic had given me the first night in the bell tower. In addition to needing more clothes, baths, and more trips to relieve myself, I also needed entertainment, or something to pass the lonely time. Books or sewing materials would have been readily welcomed.

Most of all, I needed answers.

On one of our trips to the privy, he did confide in me about something I had asked about. I inquired about his aunt, Lady Aida, and if she knew of my residence in the tower.

"No. I told her that you had left with the messenger, and had returned to the castle. Your father's letter was very clear in that you are to see no one, save for myself," he answered.

So that's why I was in the tower. I was not discouraged. Rather, I was confident that this trial would pass soon; either my father would come to his senses, or Edwin would find me.

My days were spent mostly in the solitude of my room, pining away for Edwin. I missed his smile, his laugh, his embrace. I wondered what he knew of my situation and if he had continued his journey to Bellewyn with his brother and sister-in-law as scheduled or if he had changed his mind. I knew that even if he was looking for me, it would be many weeks, maybe even months before I saw him again. Though the thought was disheartening, I tried my best not to dwell on the obstacles we now faced, and instead focused my efforts on imagining the happy life we would share together once we could finally be married.

0 0 0

One warm, spring night, I woke with a jolt. For the past few minutes, I had been desperately trying to rouse myself from a frightening nightmare. Now that I had succeeded, I pushed myself up in bed and tried to still my breathing. My hair around my forehead was damp with perspiration, as was the collar of my nightdress. The room was utterly dark around me and the cold breeze whistling through a crack high in the bell steeple did little to sooth my anxiety.

Frozen in my bed, I stayed put until my breathing eventually evened out. As I did, I struggled to remove the mental images of my dream from my mind and forget about the terror altogether, but the thick darkness and silence in the tower caused my imagination to get the better of me. I couldn't stop trembling. I opted to light a candle to shed some light in the room.

Tossing my thin coverlets aside, I slipped out of bed and flew in the direction of the door, tripping over trunks and boxes along the way. I groped along the wall until my fingers found the tiny, square table beside the door and the candle that sat upon it. The wick of the candle was still warm. After a few minutes of fumbling around, my hands made contact with the matches and I quickly struck one of them. Just as a tiny flame sparked on the end of the long match stick, I felt the sudden scraping of mice nails scamper across my bare feet. I screamed in alarm and jumped back, dropping the matchstick and copper candle holder on the floor. Luckily, the flame puffed out as it fell against the wood. In shock, I quickly backed away from the table, my feet shuffling backwards. Suddenly, the back of my legs collided with a platform and I felt myself fall backwards. One of my palms thrust out behind me to catch my fall, and the other reached out to snatch a thick rope that had brushed against my arm. Unfortunately, the rope I had grasped out of desperation was the same rope that was used to ring the chapel bell. I landed with a soft thud, pulling the rope with me.

The bell rang. Its pleasant peals broke into the silence with loud, strong chimes. Forgetting all about my earlier fears and finding downright hilarity in the whole ordeal, I let my head drop back on the platform and dissolved into laughter.

It was not long before I heard hasty footsteps on the staircase on the other side of the door. Without a knock, the door unlatched and swung open. Lord Dominic entered, fully dressed in his day clothes, holding a lantern in one hand and the keys in the other. Worry was plainly written on his features, but when he saw me sprawled out on the platform, holding my sides and giggling uncontrollably, his look turned from concern to confusion.

"Are you all right?" His voice was serious and he stared at me like I had gone mad.

Unable to speak, I shook my head and continued to laugh. Tears of mirth pooled in the corners of my eyes.

He set the lantern on the table and crouched close beside me. "I was in the study and I heard you scream. Then the bell rang. What happened?"

In an attempt to contain my laughter, I sat up and wiped my eyes. "I had a nightmare. And I tried to light the candle," I blubbered between lazy giggles.

Lord Dominic glanced at the unlit candle and burned match stick lying on the floor. "Did you burn yourself?"

I told him "no," but he reached for my hands anyways and began to inspect them.

"Then a mouse scared me and I fell, pulling the rope with me," I explained and started to laugh again.

Lord Dominic's brows furrowed in puzzlement and he leaned very close, his nose just inches away from mine, and looked into my face, examining me. "Are you drunk or have you lost your mind?"

I laughed harder and shook my head. "Neither."

His gaze was a look of disbelief.

I wiggled my hands out of his grasp and stood to my feet. "Do you ever smile?" I asked in genuine curiosity. In truth, I had never seen him display any kind of emotion, other than embarrassment and mild anger.

"On occasion," he answered slowly. His voice was hesitant, telling me that he saw no point in me asking that. "Tell me about your dream."

With a sigh, I wandered to the bed and sat on the edge. "It's always the same dream. My home was under attack, my family was being tortured, and I was being chased." I shivered in remembrance. "Waking up in a totally dark, unfamiliar space didn't help."

"I'm sorry you were scared."

I shrugged. "I'm more afraid of being alone."

He nodded caringly and looked at the way my nightgown hung on my scrawny frame. "Is that why you haven't been eating? Because you're lonely?"

I bit my lip and stared at the fingers in my lap. They looked pale and thin. When I did not answer, he spoke up.

"We're going to have to be honest with each other."

"It's awkward."

Again, he understood. "You need to tell me when you need things, even if it is awkward or embarrassing, and I will try my best to be understanding. I want you to tell me the truth. Always."

I sighed. "A trip to the privy once a day is not going to be enough. I don't eat because I don't want you to be responsible for cleaning up after me. At home, the maids were responsible for emptying and cleaning the chamber pots. I'd be humiliated if you took over that job. I also need fabric and sewing materials to fashion some clothes. I've been wearing this same shift for weeks now."

"There are plenty of clothes here in the abbey. I can gather a collection for you."

"Sewing will also give me something to do," I added.

"I see."

"Speaking of clothes, someone will need to wash mine. Handling a woman's personal articles is a rather private matter." I paused and bit my lip. "I could do this all myself, you know. If you would just let me out for a few hours every-"

"You know I won't."

"Then I am curious as to how my father expects us to act. It is plainly inappropriate to have a man do any of these things for me. It's against everything I've been taught and raised to tolerate."

"I agree and I respect your allegiance to propriety. I will think on these matters tonight and hopefully by morning, I will have come up with something. Thank you for being honest with me."

He rose to leave, but my voice stopped him. "My lord? Will you answer a question honestly for _me_ now?"

"Yes," he said, stilling his movements and turning his attention to me.

"On the day the letter arrived from my father, those many weeks ago, you were angry with me. Did I offend you when I said you didn't know anything about love? Because if I did, I am truly sorry."

"I was not offended. Wounded and hurt, yes, but you had not offended me. I thought it was a careless and arrogant remark coming from someone who knows next to nothing about me."

"May I ask, then, why you were so upset?"

His eyes grew dark with regret.

"Tell me if I am out of line," I murmured when he did not speak right away.

He shook his head. "You aren't. I asked _you_ personal questions tonight. It seems only fair that I answer yours." He cleared his throat. "The reason I was upset will take more than a few minutes to explain. And we are both tired. May I put off answering that question until a better time?"

I nodded, trusting that he would keep his word.

"Thank you for understanding. Will you be all right?"

I grinned goofily. "I think so."

"Good. I will see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight."


	24. Claribel Abbey

I'm back from Bolivia! I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Good news – Chapter Twenty-Five is finished and will be up by the start of next week. Thanks for being so patient, everyone!

Celestial Seraphim: How I miss talking with you! I hope you're doing well, friend. Yes indeed, Lord Dominic is in love with someone. You'll find out with whom in this chapter!

Bingo7: I'm glad I have you guessing about Lord Dominic's mysterious lover. Your ponderings should be answered in this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you! I like your idea about having Marybeth come to help.

LovePeaceHappiness: Thanks for being so patient while I take forever to post my chapters. And thank you for the compliment. My recent chapters have gone through three editors, but sometimes there are still typos!

Crae: Ah! One of my editors. Thanks for keeping my guy characters from being…well… girly! I can't wait to see the map of Albanthea/Bellewyn/Eland.

Orangehotchocolate: I'm so happy that you liked it! Thanks for your support and helpful tips! If you look at the second to last paragraph in this chapter, you'll find that I took your suggestion!

Quibbler149: Thank you for the compliments. You always have the nicest things to say. I appreciate your logic, too. I like Aida, too. We'll see more of her in later chapters.

Perlas: My other editor! Thank you so much for your excellent grammar fixes. I still can't believe I made so many silly mistakes in this chapter. Yes, the lilacs on Lord Dominic's desk were a clue pointing to his sweetie.

I'mobsessivecompulsive: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

InChrist-Billios: Thank you so much for reading and posting your comments. They are always very insightful. I've included more of the Edmund/Noel subplot to this chapter and the one to follow. I like the couple too and I think they give the story a nice balance. Thank you so much for catching the typos in chapter 20 and 21. Now I need to figure out how to edit the chapters online.

Jyska: No, Lilly hasn't tried to escape. She isn't a fighter in that way. She's confident that Edwin will be there any day. In truth, I was seriously playing the idea of having her try and escape or at least putting up more of a struggle. But when I composed the scenes, she just didn't seem like Lilly anymore. Thanks for your thoughts. I appreciate them very much!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Claribel Abbey

Edmund bent his head to glance down at the mass of strawberry blonde hair bobbing softly against his left shoulder as Noel's sleeping form gently swayed with the movements of the carriage. He smiled to himself as he watched her. A minute went by before his gaze moved to the coach seat across from him, where he found Edwin regarding him with somber eyes.

"She's going to be angry," Edwin stated simply.

The older brother gave a small shrug, careful not to rouse the slumbering girl beside him. "I didn't put her there. It's not my fault I make such an irresistible pillow."

"No, not that. I mean she'll be angry when we tell her about our plans to leave Bellewyn two months ahead of schedule."

"I don't think she'll be as put out as you think. She may surprise us."

Edwin nodded silently.

Noel already had surprised them, and on several occasions, too. The three Elandians had been in Bellewyn for nearly four months now and even within the very first few days, the men had already started to witness a change in their little companion. Surrounded by the familiarity of home and its people, Noel's bitter heart and snappy temper seemed to melt like frost beneath a warm ray of sunlight. As much as her change of heart was a shock to the men, especially to her husband, Edmund could not deny that he was pleased with it all.

Much to his relief, Edwin found his older brother's suspicions to be true. As the carriage reached its destination at the harbor city where they had called home for the past four months, Edmund patiently explained the unfortunate change of plans with his wife.

She accepted the news with a tinge of disappointment, but instead of feeling sorry for herself and pouting, she turned to Edwin.

"I assume you have heard from Albanthea?"

"Yes. I received a letter from the King this morning. He regrets to tell me that he has nothing new to report about the whereabouts of his daughter and, as of last week, has terminated all efforts to search for her."

"That's unbelievable," Noel breathed with wide eyes.

Edwin couldn't have agreed more. If it had been his daughter who had disappeared in the middle of the night without a trace, he was sure he would be out looking for her himself, stopping at nothing until she was safe in his arms.

After reading the letter the first time, Edwin had shared the distressing report with his brother. In accord, both young men decided that the sooner they return to Eland, the better.

Edwin's mind wandered back to his conversation with Edmund earlier that morning.

"I'll not be going back with you to Eland. When we return to the Albanthean harbor, I will stay in town and begin the investigation. With everything that has happened in the past year – the fire, the poisoned drink, Lilly's disappearance – it's become all too clear that these events emanate from a common source. If I find the relation between the incidents, some kind of affiliation between them, I may find Lilly."

"I should be the one to go look for Maid Lillian," Edmund argued.

The younger brother shook his head. "No. I'll go. There's no knowing how many months this search could go on. You have a wife to care for."

"And _you_ have a kingdom to look after."

As much as Edwin wanted to argue the point, he knew his brother was right. As Crown Prince, his duties did not allow long-term absences, expect in the case of war. Edwin gave in without a fight, thankful that his brother was a trustworthy and reliable man. Edmund, he was sure, would search the entire globe twice over before coming home empty handed.

Edwin's reflections ended as the coach rolled to a gradual stop in the dusty yard of an old brick manor house. Edmund was the first out of the carriage, followed by Noel, and then Edwin. In silence, the three royals shuffled across the red dirt ground towards the home. This was the residence of Noel's father, Duke Grene, and step-mother, Duchess Corinne. Unlike the skeptical Bellewysh King, this noble couple had welcomed the Elandians into their home with gracious hospitably and kindness. The long war between Eland and Bellewyn was apparently still very fresh in the mind of the high class society, and though most of the nobility was never openly rude, it was still evident to all that the three visitors were anything but welcome. The Duke and Duchess were the exception. The couple was overtly kind and cordial to their daughter's new family. Edmund and Edwin were hardly able to communicate with the lord and lady of the house, but Noel proved herself to be quite the expert translator.

The tall house was surrounded by a moat of scarlet dust, where the horses had trampled every day to and from the stable in the back. In addition to the famous red-clay dirt that was practically impossible to remove from fabrics, Bellewyn was also known around the world for its lush abundance of lilac trees. There wasn't a meadow or pasture in the country that was without at least a dozen. The purple flower was also the centerpiece and theme of all furnishings in Bellewysh homes. Edwin once attempted to count all of the lilac decorations in the Duke's house alone. It was a hopeless task; they were everywhere. Bouquets of fresh lilacs graced every room and were painted on the china, pottery, windows, and furniture. Dried bunches of them were even hung from the walls and doorways.

Dinner that night with the Duke and Duchess was especially quiet. This was mostly due to the fact that Noel hardly spoke two words together. At one point, Edmund glanced up from his plate, only to see a hint of tears in his wife's eyes. Without drawing unwanted attention, the couple quietly excused themselves soon after dinner was over.

Edmund was not the only one to have noticed the girl's change of mood. Before the night grew too late, Edwin made a visit to their room.

Noel found herself staring into the dark slanted eyes of the man who had an unmistakable likeness to her husband. His lips were moving, but his words fell like distant mutterings on her ears. "What did you say?" she asked as her thoughts were miles away.

"Are you all right?" Edwin repeated his question in a patient voice and eyed his melancholy sister-in-law.

"No," she admitted and folded her hands in her lap as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I know you're worried about Lilly, Edwin. So am I. But I wish we did not have to leave so soon. I've enjoyed my time here. It's easier to be myself in a place I am familiar with. I still consider Bellewyn to be my home and I probably always will." She turned to her husband, who was watching her thoughtfully from his spot at the window next to the bed. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

The corners of Edmund's mouth turned down, forming a sad, compassionate smile. "I'm not disappointed, Noel."

Seeking to lessen the tension that had filled the room, Edwin grinned goofily. "Does this mean that when we get back to Eland, you're going to turn all mean again?"

With narrowing eyes, Noel pursed her lips and slowly turned her head to glare at her sassy brother-in-law.

Much to Edwin's surprise and amusement, Edmund's expression mirrored that of his wife's.

"Don't say things like that," he chided him and gave Edwin a stern glower, letting him know that he was every bit serious.

Edwin was not the least bit discouraged. In fact, he was thrilled and proceeded to smile victoriously, reveling in the fact that he had just brought out the protective side of his older brother. He was even tempted to insult the girl again, just to see how far his brother would go in her defense, but he quickly decided against it. Lilly would have been appalled by such insensitive behavior, even if it was just for a good laugh. Something in Edwin stung. He missed that girl more than he dared to admit.

Noel chose to ignore the young Prince's cheeky grin. "I would have liked to spend more time with my new step-mother," she continued.

"I'm sorry that you haven't had as much time as you would have hoped for," Edmund said. "Of course, I trust you know that your family is always welcome to visit Eland whenever they like. And the invitation extends to your step-mother's relatives as well."

"Thank you. When I left home for Eland last spring, I never imagined my father would remarry. I had met Corinne before at social gatherings, but she is such a quiet person that she still seems just as much of a stranger now as she did then. I've heard that her first husband died of an illness, and I know that she has a daughter from her first marriage that is around your age, Edmund."

"I don't think I've met the daughter. Does she live in the area?" Edwin piped in.

Noel shook her head. "Several years ago, she fell in love with a young Albanthean man. She sailed to the country to marry him, but died on the seas. Or maybe she died right before; I don't remember. Anyways, she passed away two years ago, leaving her mother completely alone."

Edmund frowned. "Your poor step-mother. I remember her mentioning her late husband, but I don't recall her saying anything about having a daughter. No wonder. What was the girl's name?"

"I believe it was…Lady Claribel."

0 0 0

The morning was a cold one. It didn't help that my hair was still dripping from my bath. A cool spring breeze whispered around me, but I did little more than shiver; I wasn't about to complain. Shortly after dawn, Lord Dominic had taken me to a giant lake near the abbey where I was allowed to enjoy a leisurely dip in the waters. After wading in the lake until I was satisfied, I was escorted back to the abbey yard.

Now I found myself in the midst of a small graveyard tucked away in the center of the wildflower garden. I was about to ask what we were doing there when the advisor wordlessly crouched down beside a thin gravestone. He gently brushed the dust and dirt away from the inscription chiseled upon it.

I knelt as well, my wet hair falling like a curtain over my face.

"Claribel Emelin," I said the words on the stone out loud and glanced expectantly at the man, "as in Claribel Abbey?"

"_Lady_ Claribel Emelin, actually," he corrected gently. "She was a daughter of a late duke. Her family owned a large portion of farming land in the northern part of Bellewyn."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, referring to our late conversation the night before.

With a slow nod, a solemn Lord Dominic began his story.

"When I was seventeen years old, I was ordered by the King to sail to Bellewyn and serve as the Albanthean ambassador. It is a great honor to represent one's country in a foreign land. Within my first year in Bellewyn, I met Claribel. Her father had recently died from a heart disease and the family was in need of much assistance in managing their land. At first, Clare was painfully shy, but as I worked closely with her and her widowed mother, she gradually began to open up. It did not take me long to realize that she was the gentlest, most sweet-tempered person I could ever hope to meet. Even though she was three years my senior, we still had much in common and even more importantly, we shared the same values. With the blessings of her mother, and under the direct supervision of her grandfather, I courted Clare for three years before asking her to be my wife. Then, a month before our wedding, my father passed away. Naturally, I returned to Albanthea, where I was then given my father's position as advisor. Another year passed before I was able to return to Bellewyn. This time, I planned to bring Clare with me back to Albanthea. We were married on the ship, the very same morning we began to sail for Albanthea."

Lord Dominic paused and his gaze moved to his hands clenching a long blade of grass. In an even voice, he continued. "A few hours after the ceremony, a storm hit the north coast of Bellewyn. I knew it wasn't wise to travel by sea in the winter, but I didn't have much of a choice. That was my first mistake. Ordering her to stay below deck during the storm was my second."

Blinking back tears, he paused again, this time to clear his throat. It didn't help; his voice was choked. "Rocks smashed through the port of the ship as the lot of us were thrown into shallow waters. The cabins started to flood with water, but with the waves heaving us to and fro, no one could free their occupants. Minutes later, we shipwrecked on a Bellewysh peninsula. No one on the lower deck survived."

I stared at the now-silent man before me, taking in the heartbreaking story. "I am so sorry," I murmured after a long minute, my voice full of the compassion I now felt for this man.

"I didn't tell you this so that I might gain your sympathy. I told you so that you might understand."

"I don't know what else to say," I murmured, thinking back to the ignorantly-uttered comment I had made about the man knowing nothing of love. I frowned. Not only did he know about love, he was also very familiar with deep hurt.

Lord Dominic stood. Though he did not motion me, I knew he wanted me to follow.

"I'm leaving tonight for the castle. I expect to return no later than tomorrow night," he informed me in his quiet way as we made our way up the stairs towards the bell tower.

"What for?"

"Letting you bathe in the lake a few times a week is only taking care of one of the several problems you listed last night. I intend to ask His Majesty what exactly he would have me do with you, something that I should have discussed with him months ago. In the back of my mind, I still believe this situation is temporary. I suppose that is why I have not done this sooner. I am sorry."

My forgiving smile did little to melt his cold facade. He bid his goodbyes and closed the door.

For the remainder of the day, I stayed curled up on my bed and listened to the birds chirp their spring songs as they perched on the steeple roof. My thoughts wandered from the soothing melodies of the larks to the way the meadows around the abbey had come to life with the change of season, and then to the revealing of my caretaker's tragic love story. I figured that I had to have been twelve when his Claribel died, too young to care about the personal lives of my father's councilmen. I wondered if Lord Dominic had been much different before she passed. He must have smiled more. That he was deeply grieving over a lost loved one never occurred to me until today. In that way, he reminded me of my father.

I sighed. _My father_. I wondered what speech Lord Dominic had prepared to give the King. Whatever it entailed, I knew it would be logical and straight to the point. Over the months, I'd discovered that that was the kind of man he was. Though I did not allow myself the luxury of meditating on it, it was my sincere hope that Lord Dominic would be able to convince my father to let me come home. I knew Edwin and I would be together in the end, some way or another, and I figured it would be nicer to wait for him in a more comfortable place.

0 0 0

Soft murmurs sounded from far below the wooden board planks of the bell tower floor. Since the afternoon was a quiet one, I immediately woke up upon hearing them. I sat still in my bed, sharpening my ears to take in two distinct voices: a man and a woman's. One belonged to Lord Dominic, of this I was certain. After listening to one single person's voice for four months, one quickly becomes accustomed to recognizing it. The other I did not recognize until the couple started to climb the windy staircase leading to the tower door. Excitement coursed through my body as I listened to their footsteps on the stairs. Throwing the covers back with renewed energy, I flew out of my bed.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have been keeping her locked in…in a bell tower for the past five months?" asked the woman accusatively, her voice rising in outrage.

There was no reply.

"How does she eat?"

"I bring her plenty of food. She doesn't starve."

"You _bring_ her food? She eats all her meals in a cell, like some kind of prisoner?"

Again, there was no response.

"What happens when…oh never mind, I don't even want to know. I just can't believe this! I can't believe _you_!"

"I'm following orders, my lady," Lord Dominic said in his defense as he reached the door.

"Well, good for you!" the woman retorted sarcastically. "Clearly, kidnapping a princess and locking her in a tower puts you at the top of the land's-most-chivalrous-men list."

She was still fuming when the door swung open and the two entered.

I greeted her with an amused smile. "Hello, Marybeth."

I had just enough time to prepare myself to be nearly knocked off my feet as my friend collided with me.


	25. Committed

Bingo7: Thanks! Don't worry; I'm all about happy endings!

Celestial Seraphim: Yay for Marybeth! And in answer to your question, yes, I write lyrics and poems, but most of them are just praise songs to the Lord. I'm not as talented as you, my dear.

Nyght Musique: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

Eclipsa: Haha, thank you for the complement. And yes, I do believe "interestingly" is a word. Thanks for the encouragement!

Jyska: Oh, no! I'm sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter. Silly life getting in the way. Bah…filler chapter…I disagree – that was a very important chapter! Maybe you'll appreciate it later. Be patient, my dear, I can't "leap" in the plot all at once! Thanks for sticking with it!

Rita-Bernadette: No more depression! That's not allowed. Marybeth will make things all better! Thank you for the review!

Quibbler149: Thanks for the long review! I always look forward to your viewpoint. You say the plot is becoming complicated. I hope it's not too complicated. It's not my intention! Also, about the "rescue", Edmund is definitely going to be the one who has to look, not Edwin. I know it's more romantic the other way, but Edwin is the Prince-in-charge. He can't be away. That would be abandoning his duty! Bad! Thank you so much for all of your complements. They are very encouraging!

FaylinnNorse: I like Noel and Edmund, too. There is a little more about them in this chapter. Thank you for the comments!

Crae: Thanks for reading and attempting to edit the messy first drafts I give you. You're wonderful!

Perlas: Thanks for the compliments! You're always very encouraging and honest. Oh yes, and thank you so much for the phrase, "she told me in a voice laced with exasperation." It's perfect!

Eryka: Don't worry, Lord Dominic wasn't hinting around about Lilly and Edwin when he told that story. Hmm…I never even thought of that before! Thanks for reading!

Secret Countess: Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Unfortunately, the time of Lilly and Edwin scenes is over for a while. If their relationship isn't developed enough, I should definitely add more towards the beginning of the story. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Committed

"Lilly?" a muffled voice came from somewhere on my left. "Lilly, are you still awake?"

Appreciation swelled inside me as Marybeth's soft voice filled my ears like a song of a soothing brook. It had been quiet for several minutes and I had almost forgotten that she was there. I knew excitement all over again.

"Yes," I answered eagerly, not feeling the least bit tired.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you earlier, but didn't want to say in front of the lord."

I grinned easily and rolled over, squinting into the thick darkness, making out the slender silhouette of my friend lying on the second trundle bed that we had pulled out from beneath my bed frame. "What is it?"

"Do you remember our last conversation? The one before the storm?" She sounded hesitant.

"You mean the argument," I corrected. I remembered that afternoon all too well.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved – all childlike and what not. I shouldn't have left things the way I did. I felt awful afterwards, especially when you disappeared. I guess I'm still feeling a bit guilty."

"Marybeth," I sighed, "from what I remember, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was so excited about Edwin's proposal that it didn't even enter my mind that you might not agree. And when your advice didn't fit into my plan, I got angry. I knew my next words were cruel the very moment they left my stupid mouth. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"I forgive you," she said after a long minute, then added quietly, "but you were right."

"What?"

"You were right. I am convinced that the only hope I have of marrying someday is to enter a marriage of convenience. I'm not like you, Lilly; I don't think people _can_ look past my scars, even if they want to. I thought I would get used to it – being treated differently because of my face. I thought I would grow accustomed to it all: the harsh stares of the young noblewomen, the pitiful glances of the elderly, the frightened eyes of the children. Then there are the fellows that openly gawk at me. Frankly, I would rather have the gawkers any day over the people that purposefully avoid my eyes and try not to look at me, making me feel so invisible and unwanted."

"Marybeth…"

"I know this sounds selfish, and it probably is, but I'm almost relieved to be here, out in the country where nobody can see me and make me feel so utterly disgusted with myself."

Instead of trying to convince her otherwise, I simply reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm glad you're here, too, Marybeth, more than words can even begin to describe," I told her sincerely and watched her face light up with a beautiful smile.

She laughed softly then. "You know, when Lord Dominic came to my room this morning, looking as dismal as ever, every muscle in my body was tensing. I was preparing myself to hear the news of your death."

"My death? Really?"

"Mmhm. Then when he told me that you were alive and well, I burst into tears on the spot."

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh Marybeth, I can't believe you thought I was dead!"

"It wasn't just me; everyone thinks you are. The entire kingdom is in mourning."

"Everyone?"

"Well, with the exception of your father, of course, and Prince Edwin."

"Edwin?" My voice cracked.

Marybeth smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Oh Lilly, you should have seen him. My heart broke just watching him. He was devastated. When he saw that massive hole in your wall and shattered terrace, I thought he was going to come apart. Reluctantly, he left for Bellewyn, but not before he promised me that when he returns he will find you."

I smiled dreamily and flopped onto my back. "Then it won't be long before I see him again," I thought out loud wistfully.

Marybeth and I continued to whisper on through the night and we were both wide awake by the time dawn came. Sunlight crept into the room through the single window about the same time Lord Dominic's routine booted steps sounded from the staircase.

"What's that noise?" Marybeth asked then, sitting up in her bed with alarm.

I waved my hand flippantly. "Lord Dominic is bringing food for the day. He usually brings it before I'm awake. He must have slept in today."

"Lilly!" Marybeth was on her feet in an instant, her black tresses whipping around her shoulders in a comical flurry (she's flustered and her hair is going every which way). "Get dressed!"

I laughed heartily. "I've given up modesty months ago."

"Well, you're going to start it up again. Now!"

With another playful chuckle, I rolled out of bed in the most un-lady-like manner I could muster and held my arms straight out to be dressed, smirking with amusement all the while. A dress was thrown over my head and tugged down the length of me just as the door slowly creaked open. Lord Dominic entered with his customary frown, the meal crate in his hands.

Marybeth's cheeks puffed out as she blew out a sigh of relief and dabbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "Things would be so much easier if you would just marry him," she told me in a voice laced with exasperation.

I grinned and sarcastically replied, "That thought never occurred to me. Thanks, Marybeth."

Ignoring her remark, the advisor glanced from me to my lady-in-waiting. "I just came from my Uncle and Aunt's manor. I explained to them that you are visiting the countryside and will be lodging in the abbey. I often dine with them in their home in the evenings. They extended the invitation to you."

Marybeth lifted her chin, looking as noble and proper as ever. "Is Lilly invited as well?"

His expression was void. "No."

"Well then, you may tell them that I regretfully decline."

Lord Dominic nodded and turned to go, but was stopped by Marybeth's voice.

"My lord," she said firmly, "we have things to discuss."

By Marybeth's stern tone, I knew she was angry. Ever since her arrival at the Abbey yesterday, she had done little else than scold him over the way I had been treated over the past few months. All night I had tried to convince her that Lord Dominic had been nothing but the perfect gentleman throughout the whole ordeal, but she would have none of it. As much as I felt sorry for the poor fellow who had been the recipient of her lectures, I found it quiet comical to see the sweet Marybeth scolding a man twice her size.

"Please, sit down," she sang pleasantly, sounding like a cordial hostess, and motioned to the tiny round table beside the door.

Hesitantly, he followed her.

Grinning to myself, I scooted back on the bed and watched the show.

"Starting today, I will be responsible for looking after all of Lillian's needs," Marybeth stated matter-of-factly.

Lord Dominic's gaze moved to the table. "You will be responsible for _some_ of them, yes."

"I will wash her clothes, escort her to and from her baths, during which time you will keep a fifty-foot distance from the lake, and be in charge of all her meals-"

"The meals will be my responsibility," he cut in softly, his voice diplomatic.

"She will be allowed free time each day to go for walks."

"No she won't."

"Being cooped up here is bad for her health, my lord."

Lord Dominic paused to clear his throat. "I'll consider it."

"I agree with Marybeth," I chimed in with a smile.

"That is no surprise to me, your Highness," he murmured, looking sideways at me. "Lady Marybeth was summoned here to assist _me_ by assisting you." His emphasis on the word "me" made it clear that he was still every bit in charge. Turning to Marybeth, he explained, "Last night, when I spoke with His Majesty about the obstacles Her Highness and I could not overcome, regarding her care, he came to the conclusion that you were desperately needed in the situation. He agreed with me that some tasks should not be handled by a man. But he also confided in me about a very real concern he has for the situation now, with you being here."

"The King is afraid that I will help Lilly escape," Marybeth said frankly.

He nodded. "Such an act would seriously endanger both of your lives."

"Because we would be disobeying the King's orders."

"No. Someone is after Her Highness. I am sure of it. And you, my lady, were caught in the crossfire. Literally."

"My father said that the fire was intended for me – to kill me," I murmured and felt a shiver of fear flood my spine.

Marybeth scowled. "Does that mean the poisoned wine meant for Lilly as well?"

He shook his head. "No. The Prince's cup was meant strictly for him."

"Says who?"

"Says the squire boy who was given the glass by another servant he had seen before."

My eyebrows lowered in confusion. "When did you find this out? I thought the investigation was ordered to end long before I was taken here."

"His Majesty told me yesterday. I don't know how long he's known. He also said that the proper amount of poison was used to make the Prince ill in order to keep the two of you apart. Whoever the criminals are, it's clear they don't like the notion of you and Prince Edwin as a couple."

"Well, they're in good company," I muttered under my breath.

"What about the storm?" Marybeth said logically. "Don't tell me that some learned wizard conjured a thunderstorm to murder Lilly."

I didn't remember much about the storm that had knocked me unconscious in my room, but it was a strange coincidence that my balcony was the only recipient of its fury.

"I don't know. There are still so many things that don't make sense."

"Then why in the world are we hiding away?" Marybeth huffed. "We should be out there trying to find these answers!"

Lord Dominic sighed. "If only it were that easy. My orders are very specific: I return to the castle with Her Highness as my wife, or I don't return."

Both Lord Dominic and Marybeth simultaneously turned their heads to look at me.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know exactly what they were thinking. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Not happening."

0 0 0

"Are you in love with me?"

Edmund and Edwin both turned their complete attention to the serious girl standing beside them. Noel was just as tall as the two princes, making it easy for the men to look at her eye-to-eye.

"Why?" Edmund asked, a bit taken aback by her sudden inquiry. Though he had grown accustomed and rather fond of her abrupt remarks and, at times, brash comments, nothing could have prepared him for this sort of confrontation. After all, this was hardly the place to be having such a conversation.

Noel, on the other hand, saw nothing of the bustling Bellewyn dock around them. Her curiosity pressing her further, she continued the conversation as if the two were in the privacy of their own bedroom.

"Don't you think that I should know if you are in love with me before I go back to Eland Castle?" Noel asked nonchalantly as if this was the most natural question in the world.

A wide-eyed Edwin gave a low whistle and promptly turned around. He wished he could give his brother and sister-in-law some solitude, but knowing that the ship to Albanthea would start to board any minute kept him in his spot.

"I-I'm still confused, Noel. What do my feelings have to do with you going back home…err to Eland?"

"Well, since you're going to stay in Albanthea to search for Lilly and probably won't be coming to Eland for some matter of months, I figure I should know if you love me so I can know if we're still married."

Edmund's eyebrows rose to his hairline, but he kept quiet until she was finished.

"And if we won't be married anymore, I see no reason for me to get on that ship."

"Noel, I don't know how it is done in Bellewyn," he began evenly, "but from where I come from, and how I was raised, a man and woman are married until death separates them."

Noel blinked.

He tried again. "In the beginning, I married you even though I didn't love you. What makes you think I'm going to change my mind now?"

She continued to blink while Edwin continued to glance around, murmuring to himself, acting as if something was catching his eye across the dock.

Edmund tried again. "Love isn't necessarily the most important part of a marriage. Don't get me wrong; I'm sure it's a nice thing to have, but I don't believe it's vital. Commitment, however, _is_ essential. At least, that's what my parents tell me. Do you know what commitment means, Noel?" He said carefully, not wanting his words to get lost in translation.

She nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Good. So in answer to your question: no, I am not in love with you. But I _am_ committed to you. Does that make sense?"

Noel's clear smile of relief was answer enough for him.


	26. For Edwin

**Some readers are afraid that I'm not going to finish this story. Again, I want to reassure everyone that I _am_ going to finish it. And it's going to be a satisfying, well thought-out ending, not some chapter that I'm going to write just to hurry up and finish it. Conclusions are just as important as any other part of a story. I want to leave everyone with a nice "aftertaste", if I can call it that.**

**Rita-Bernadette:** Thanks for your input! It's funny to see people pair up my characters. I like Lord Dominic, too; he's a nice guy. Hopefully you'll feel that this new chapter moves us along in the plot more than the last one did.

**Bingo7:** I'm glad that you notice the power struggle between Marybeth and Lord Dominic. I wasn't sure if anyone would catch it. Yay! Thanks for reading!

**FaylinnNorse:** You're not the first person who says they like the thought of Lord Dominic and Lilly together. And you're right: you never know and things do change. As always, I enjoy reading your opinion. Thanks so much!

**Celestial Seraphim:** Ah yes, poor Noel. Or is it? Is seems like she hasn't fallen for her husband yet either. Hehe, I guess they're both stuck. Thanks, my faithful reader!

**MJ:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Crae:** That's very true – marriage was often more like a business transaction than a love story. But being committed shows that there is respect and loyalty, which is what I wanted to convey.

**quibbler149:** Thanks for taking the time to read and comment on the last chapter. I'm sorry if you were a bit disappointed that Noel and Edmund aren't in love, but…well, that's just how the story goes, hehe. I've always liked stories that have a good balance of humor and drama. I'm glad that you were entertained. Thanks again!

**Jyska:** Thanks for reading! Seven years is still correct. I know – how depressing, right? Here's one of the time warps that you were hoping for. While I was writing this chapter, were you able to find any clues?

**Orangehotchocolate:** Thank you for the verb list you sent me. It's very helpful! So you think Lord Dominic is too submissive, eh? Well! I certainly hope Princess Belle does not hear of this or he'll sure to be dead by morning! Don't feel too sad about Noel. She doesn't love Edmund either. Thanks for the comments!

**Jessie:** Thanks; I'm so glad you liked it! I've put more about Edwin in this chapter. You're right; it was needed. Thank you!

**Secret Countess:** I'm glad that you suggested writing from Edwin's point of view. In this new chapter, I was originally writing it from someone else's viewpoint, but I think Edwin's is stronger. Although it's in third person, I think it still serves the purpose well. Thanks for reading!

**Alex:** Character development is very important to me. I just hope the story doesn't drag along at a boring pace. That's what I'm worried about. Thanks for the compliments! I will definitely be finishing it.

**x- Lakota –x:** Ohh! I like "awesome"! I hope I updated soon enough. Thanks so much!

* * *

**  
Chapter Twenty-Six**

For Edwin

_Edwin,_

_It's my birthday today. I had forgotten all about it__until Marybeth reminded me yesterday. It seems that I am not the only one who will be receiving a gift today. Marybeth told me this morning that she saw Bell relieve herself on Lord Dominic's shoes. He has yet to discover it. Bell is fully grown dog now. She's so much bigger than she was the day Lord Dominic first gave her to me. It's hard to believe that she was a present for my sixteenth birthday last year. Time goes by so fast, something I am very grateful for. _

_It's summertime again. The heat pouring into the tower window is sometimes unbearable. In the hottest part of the afternoon, Marybeth takes me to the gardens or the lake. I am never able to be out of the tower for more than a few hours, so I cherish every moment. _

_Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Do you miss me just as much as you did when we were first separated? If it weren't for Marybeth's loyal companionship, I would probably have gone mad from Lord Dominic's dreary facade. I'm not lonely. I hope you aren't. How could you be? You have enough siblings to keep you plenty entertained. I miss them, Lilac especially. Let's see. She is thirteen now. And Mora, little Mora is eight. I bet they are both turning into beautiful young women. And you, my dashing Prince, are now twenty-one. I wonder if you look much different. I have changed some, but I'm not about to go into details. Marybeth complains about the number of times she's had to alter my gowns lately. She does it all in good fun, though she pretends to be put out._

_I'm limiting myself to only writing one letter a month. The box is getting full._

_I love you,  
Lilly_

The quill dipped one last time into the dark ink as the words, "For Edwin," were written on the front flap of the folded parchment. When the ink was dry, the letter was carefully filed away into a small box where it joined over a hundred other unopened letters.

At first, writing to Edwin would always leave a bittersweet feeling in my heart, like the sour aftertaste of a bitter herb. Now, it only brought hope. I made myself smile and think of it this way: every day that passed in the abbey was another day that Edwin was closer to finding me.

This was the content, dreamy smile that Lord Dominic observed when he entered the tower shortly after I had finished my letter.

Without waiting for me to look at him, he spoke. "Where is Lady Marybeth?" he inquired rigidly.

Even after three years, we still used our formal titles. The man would not have it any other way.

My lips smirked in the corner of my mouth. "Hmmm…let me just look into my magical orb and see…oh wait…."

On cue, Marybeth stepped up from the stairway, her long black tresses coming into view behind the advisor's broad shoulders.

"What's that cheeky grin for?" she asked me and beamed up at Lord Dominic. Her smiles lit up her dark eyes and made her face look all the lovelier. "Did someone find their shoes?"

Marybeth and I shared a fleeting giggle.

Ignoring our silliness, he turned to the woman beside him. "I noticed that you've taken ownership over a section in the garden."

Marybeth donned her battle stance; her chin came up and she raised an eyebrow.

Lord Dominic continued. "While I was in town this morning, I purchased some gardening tools for you. I thought you'd like to work with something other than your hands. If you would like to make use of them, you'll find them in the shed."

"Oh," she squeaked, looking surprised. "That's very thoughtful of you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Marybeth…_you_ touched dirt? With your hands?" I dropped my jaw. "Your _bare_ hands?"

Marybeth straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat daintily. "Yes," she replied. "Would you like to see?"

Arm in arm, Marybeth and I strolled along a large segment of freshly-churned soil. The aroma of dirt filled the air, mixed with the pleasant fragrance of the rose bushes blooming along the abbey wall.

"When did you do this?" I asked her, glancing at the tilled ground.

"Yesterday afternoon. It's such a beautiful yard and no one is caring for it."

A low bark suddenly sounded from around the corner of the abbey.

"Bell!" I called.

The yapping continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Now what has she found?" I mumbled to myself as I started in the direction of the maniac barking.

Just as I turned the corner, a woman's scolding voice joined the barking. I gasped and spun around, giving Marybeth a look of alarm.

"Someone's here!" I breathed and cupped my hand over my mouth.

Marybeth's eyes doubled in size. "Quick! Hide!"

I swung my head around desperately. "Where?"

With no attempt at gentleness, she grasped my arm and flung me into a rose bush that was blooming next to the abbey wall. Thorns scratched the skin on my left arm and the rough stone wall scraped against the skin on my other, but I didn't make a sound.

Lady Aida strolled onto the scene a second later.

"Why Marybeth, how lovely you look today!" she exclaimed and clasped Marybeth's arms. "Oh that yellow gown is just charming! You look as pretty as a flower. I know my nephew doesn't like me wandering around, but I couldn't help myself. It's a perfect day for a walk and the rose bushes are so beautiful this season."

Smiling, the older woman turned towards the shrub hiding my crouched figure.

Marybeth looked horrified.

Lord Dominic picked that moment to join us in the gardens.

"My lord!" My distressed lady-in-waiting nearly screamed. "Look who has come to pay us a visit! And at such an unexpected time, too!"

The aunt abruptly changed directions, her attention now on her skeptical-looking nephew.

"Hello, Dominic," she sang. "I was just admiring your rose bushes."

Marybeth moved her wide eyes to my hiding spot, silently motioning towards me. Lord Dominic caught on immediately. He cleared his throat, snapping his booted heals together, two things he always did when he meant business.

"There is nothing to admire here," he stammered a little too quickly. "You have a fine garden at the manor house."

Lady Aida grinned at the compliment. "Marybeth, do you work in the gardens?"

"Uh…I'm just starting to, actually. I'm afraid I'm not very experienced." She was just beginning to relax when the older woman bent down right beside the rose bush and started to finger the dirt. I held my breath and closed my eyes. Her face was inches from mine.

"Aunt-"

"Lady Aida!"

Marybeth and Lord Dominic shouted simultaneously.

The woman did not rise from her crouched position beside me, but twisted her head to look at them. "Yes?" she chuckled.

"Lady Aida," Marybeth stuttered, "would you please – uh be so kind, er, I mean, do you think you could – um show me how you tend your garden?" As the words spilled out, she smiled victoriously, looking very proud of herself for coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"Oh, I would be delighted!" she cried and straightened away from the soil. "After dinner this evening, I will show you the manor grounds. There should still be plenty of light left in the sky."

Marybeth sighed in obvious relief, looking satisfied. "I look forward to it."

Lady Aida made a hasty exit, humming as she pranced out of view.

When she was long gone, Marybeth sighed again and whirled around, her hands on her forehead, and Lord Dominic quickened towards the rose bush.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked firmly, but not unkindly as he reached down and hoisted me up to my feet.

Marybeth moaned. "I'm so sorry. I saw Lady Aida coming and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's not your fault," I told her honestly.

With his hands on my arms, Lord Dominic looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Are you disappointed in us, my lord?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

He continued to stare. I started to blush. Why was I suddenly so embarrassed?

"My lord?" My raised voice broke the trance.

He shook his head and his hands dropped to his sides. "No. Just…be more careful next time."

"If it wasn't for Bell's barking, I think that your aunt would have caught us for sure," Marybeth confessed, still sounding every bit guilty.

I took a step and grimaced. My thighs still burned from the tension of crouching.

Marybeth moved to my side "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. The lack of exercise affects my muscles more than I realize." I swooned dramatically and let out an exaggerated feminine sigh. "Soon, I won't even be able to walk."

Lord Dominic turned to follow us. "That would make my duty of watching you much easier."

I chuckled softly and lifted an eyebrow. "Says the man who will have to carry me everywhere."

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Oh?" Marybeth looked intrigued.

"I meant because she's light."

"Hah! I won't be for long if I continue to eat like a King and lie around like a lazy dog!"

"I'll make sure to lessen your food portions," he said decidedly.

Marybeth's eyes sparkled with mirth and she whirled around to face him. "Why, Lord Dominic! Was that an attempt at a joke?"

He blushed profusely.

I felt sorry for him, yet wanted to burst out laughing at the same time.

Looking satisfied, she spun around and we continued on the path through the garden.

"I wish you could come to dinner tonight," Marybeth whispered a few moments later when Lord Dominic had slowed his pace and was well out of earshot. "I haven't been a dinner guest in…well, three years. My manners are rusty. What if I forget everything?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're the most accomplished noblewoman I know, Marybeth. And you didn't have to attend lessons to become that. You're a natural. You have _nothing_ to worry about."

Marybeth smiled. "Thank you, Lilly."

0 0 0

"Edw-iiiin!" A girl's cry broke into the Prince's concentration.

He turned around just in time to see a blur of white sashes, dark blonde curls, and blue ribbons fly into his stomach. Dropping his sword at his feet, and forgetting all about his fencing session, Edwin lifted his littlest sister into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she buried her heated face in his chest.

She did not answer.

"Mora…?" he sang in a low voice, a tone he only used when she was in trouble. "You've been in the towers again, haven't you?"

He heard a sniffle and felt her nod.

"I told you to stop playing up there months ago. Why do you keep insisting on going if it scares you so much?"

Mora grunted stubbornly.

"Look at me," he ordered her and gently peeled her away from his embrace.

Looking more like a scared five-year-old than the eight-year-old girl she was, Mora lifted her face, her chin jiggling with tremors.

Edwin glanced from the terrified face of the girl to his fencing partner. "I'm finished for today," he told the man.

With that, he took his sister by the hand and the two of them exited the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" Little Mora wanted to know.

"To talk to Mother."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously aren't listening to me."

"Edwin! I had to go to the towers today!"

"No. You didn't _have_ to."

Mora struggled to escape from his grip on her hand, but he only held tighter. "Oh! You're hurting me! Stop it!"

Edwin immediately left go and watched his sister's face flood with anger. Then, to his utter surprise, her features contorted and she started to sob.

He'd never seen her so agitated. "Mora, what is going on?"

She shook her head, crying louder now, almost hysterically.

Upon hearing the commotion in the hallway outside of her room, Noel entered the scene. A violet-faced Mora stood with her arms crossed, her head bent, wailing like an infant, and a bewildered Edwin was crouched in front of her, looking lost and helpless.

"Sweetheart," Noel breathed soothingly and touched the girl's hair.

Mora gradually sobered and her cries turned into hiccups. "I have to tell you something – both of you," she whispered in a cracked voice, "but I can't tell you here. We have to go away – far away."

Edwin straightened to his full height and glanced over Noel's sickly appearance. The girl could hardly stand, she was so frail. "Mora, I don't think Noel should go anywhere. Why don't we just head down to the-"

Noel laughed faintly. "I'm fine, Edwin. Mora, how about the three of us ride out to the forest and go to the spot that you like by the river?"

Before Mora could reply, Edwin cut in. "Edmund would not-"

"Edmund doesn't need to know _everything_." Noel smiled wide, but her sunken cheeks looked just as pale as ever and the beauty of her blue eyes was lost in the red, blotchy rings surrounding them. Ignoring her brother-in-law's fretful expression, she looked at her youngest sister-in-law. "Let's go. I need some fresh air."

Against his better judgment, Edwin rode out with the two girls. Noel and Mora sat together on one horse as Edwin followed, watching them closely. Noel had been sick off and on for nearly three months. Some days were better than others. When Edmund, who had been in Albanthea for nearly three years now, was made aware of her illness, he wrote to Edwin, instructing him to take extra care of his wife and not to let her over exert herself. This was quite the task for the young Prince since Noel was about as stubborn and strong willed as a mule.

"We can't stay long," Edwin informed the two women as he helped them down from the horse.

The three settled down in the mossy bank beside the stream. Edwin and Mora shared one large tree to lean their backs on and Noel rested against her own inches away.

"Mora, why did you go into the tower?" Edwin began.

"The fairies came back today."

Stories about mysterious fairies haunting the upper rooms of the castle were nothing new to Edwin and Noel. Rather than play her game of make-believe creatures, Edwin stated firmly, "There are no fairies in the castle, Mora. Those are fantasy creatures that only exist in books and such."

"You always say that!"

"Mora," Noel said calmly, "if we go back to the castle right now, can you show them to us?"

Mora let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I told you before – they only like me."

"I see." Noel pursed her lips, her expression pensive. "Are these…fairies your friends?"

"Noel, please don't encourage-"

"Oh hush up, Edwin," Noel snapped.

Mora thought for a moment and then slowly shook her head.

"Then why do you visit them?"

"Sometimes I feel better when I talk to them. But sometimes they tell me to do things I don't want to do. They scare me." Mora started to cry again.

Edwin didn't believe in fairies, but he did believe that someone was seriously disturbing his sister. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"What do they tell you to do, Mora?" he said slowly, careful not to show the anger welling inside him at the thought of someone bullying his sister.

"Bad things."

"Bad things to whom?"

"Other people."

"Mora, sweetie, look at me please," Noel ordered softly.

Mora obeyed.

"Do the…the _fairies_ ever tell you to hurt people?"

"Sometimes."

Edwin's jaw tensed. "When was the last time you were told to hurt someone?"

Mora cringed.

"Do you remember the summer that there was a fire in the guest room and Lilly's lady was burned very badly?" Noel said carefully. "We found a dress in your room. Part of it was burned. Did you have anything to do with that fire?"

The small girl did not answer. Instead, she turned her face into her brother's side and cried. Both Noel and Edwin took that as a yes.

"I w-was mad at Lilly b-because she got t-to go horse riding," Mora gurgled between sobs. "They t-told me to start a f-fire. I didn't s-see the other girl. I-I'm going to b-be hung!"

Edwin hugged his sister tightly. "This is very serious, but no one is going to kill you."

Mora disagreed. "If Father d-doesn't…they w-will."

Noel frowned. "You mean the fairies?" she asked weakly.

Mora nodded and sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"No one is going to hurt you, Mora. I promise." Though the words may have comforted the scared girl, Edwin couldn't convince himself of their validity. He would try his best to protect his little sister, but he knew that whatever evil they were up against, it was very much out of his control.

The last bit of color drained from Noel's face and she closed her eyes against a dizzying wave of nausea. Even though the summer air was warm and pleasant, she started to shiver.

Edwin recognized the symptoms immediately. "I think it's time to go back to the castle."

"Edwin, I don't want to go back. Can I live here?" Mora's eyes widened with panic.

He smiled gently. "No."

"But what about the fairies? This is the only place I can go where they can't talk to me."

Edwin glanced in Noel's direction again. He wanted to stay and ask more questions, but his sister-in-law looked like she was about to be sick. Reluctantly, he rose to his feet, pulling Mora with him.

"We shouldn't have come out here," Edwin stated his thoughts out loud and touched Noel's arm. Her skin, which had turned mild yellow, was hot and damp. "We need to get back. Mora, do you think you can ride on ahead and find Mother?"

"Edwin-" she started to whine.

"Mora, now!" Edwin said firmly. The stress of caring for two girls in two very different, very dangerous situations was starting to drain his patience.

Tearfully, the child turned and did what he asked.

Edwin and Noel rode into the courtyard just as the sun was starting to make its descent. Mora met them at the gates, screaming and waving her arms. Strangely, she was smiling.

"Edwin! Edwin! Edwin!" she howled and raced towards the approaching horse. "Edmund's back! A-and he's brought Lilly!"


	27. Plague

*GRIN* I know, I know….it has been over seven *cringe* months since I wrote chapter the last chapter. I'm not even going to give any excuses. To those of you who are still reading (I hope someone is…lol), I am still going to finish the story. Not finishing has never even entered my mind. I really enjoy writing this story. I will be sad when it's over, actually. Well, anyways…let us continue…

x- Lakota –x: Yeah...that was pretty weird. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up. Thanks for reviewing!

FaylinnNorse: You're right. The fairies do have something to do with "that one lady" as you so eloquently put! You were also right in assuming a few other things (as usual), but I'll just let you read on…

Bingo7: Thanks for your thoughts! I always love reading that you have to say about my chapters. Your comments bring a smile to my face. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until next chapter to learn about what's going on with Lilly and Lord Dominic.

Rita-Bernadette: I'm glad that you like Lord Dominic's character. I do as well. It's funny how you pair up the characters =) Ah, you make me laugh. Thanks for reading!

Celestial Seraphim: My friend! I hope all is well with you. Sorry it took me so long to update. As always, I appreciate your insight =) !!! You're awesome.

Quibbler149: I'm glad you liked the scene with Marybeth, Lilly, and Aida in the garden. That was fun to write. I try to keep my chapter simple. I find that they are easier to read, and I don't get so confused myself. Thank you for your comments. They help very much! Sorry to keep you hanging for so long…argh.

MJ: I'm glad you love it =)

Orangehotchocolate: Yes, I am starting to finish up the story. I predict three more chapters. If any of them take as long as this one took to write, you have permission to kidnap me until I finish the story. Good heavens, I am horrible. "So Belle won't kill him"....lol I love you!

Caoimhe: Oh no! I'm sorry you're confused. I don't like confusing my readers. Did this chapter clear everything up?

Crae: I like them twisty.

Jyska: I have no idea what "fairy pseudo swan princess deal" means, but I hope I didn't do that in my story! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always =)

Perlas: I've been working on writing better transitions. I'm glad that you noticed. Thanks for all your help with the story!

Bradley Femrite: No that's not it, silly. Of course the story will have an ending! =)

Secret Countess: I'm glad you like the story. Yes, I am going to finish it! Most definitely.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Plague

"That is _not_ Lilly." Edwin turned to his youngest sister, who was pressed against his side, her arms wrapped around his lean stomach. The two stood unnoticed in the grand entryway, their gaze transfixed on an odd young woman speaking with their eldest brother, Edmund.

Mora strained her neck to look up at Edwin and cocked her adorable, curly blond head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he snapped, annoyed that he'd been deceived. "It doesn't even look like her, Mora. She's a child. Lilly is much older than that now."

"Well, she has golden hair and blue eyes!" Mora said in her defense.

"Lilly has green eyes."

"_You_ said that Edmund wasn't coming back without Lilly."

Lilly's pretty face came into the Prince's mind, and his heart sunk. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Let's go find out who she is," Mora prompted.

Edwin did not feel like meeting Eland's newest guest. Instead, he callously shrugged off Mora and treaded towards his room. In the corridor beyond his chamber, his mother met him in his tracks, and since she looked like she had something to say, he grudgingly stopped.

"Edmund's home," she said with a content smile and a sparkle in her brown eyes. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The corner of Edwin's mouth twitched to smile for a second, then went right back to an impatient frown

"Noel is in her bedroom, resting. She doesn't know yet." Queen Charity paused and her wrinkly forehead creased in concern. "Edwin, are you all right? Mora told me that you tried to talk Noel out of riding in the fields today. Don't worry; it's not your fault that she fainted. I know how strong willed she can be. Everything will be fine."

Until now, Edwin had completely forgotten about Noel's fainting in the forest and the secrets Mora had shared with them there. His mind was so preoccupied with his brother's unexpected return that he could hardly think about anything else.

Edwin did not want to see his brother, nor did he care about the girl he had brought home with him. In the privacy of his quiet chambers, he sprawled out on his sofa and let his disappointment turn into anger.

0 0 0

Noel opened her eyes to see the silhouette of a man bending over her. She squinted and waited for his face to come into focus. At first, she thought it was it was Edwin. Yet he looked so different! As she continued to stare, she began to doubt it was him. This man's black hair was longer than Edwin's, his skin was darker, and his face had grown thin. Their eyes met.

"Edmund," she murmured, gazing confusedly at him, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled. He still had the same boyish grin. "This _is_ my home, you know."

Slowly, Noel lifted her head and took in her surroundings. She was lying on the plush sofa in the center of her dimly lit room. The drapes were drawn back, but there was no sunlight on the floor. The sun had already set. A small flame flickered in the hearth, serving as the only source of light in the chamber.

The glow in the fireplace brought Mora and the fairies to her thoughts.

"Where is Mora?" she asked urgently and sat up, scooting herself against the sofa cushions.

"I-I don't know."

"I have to find her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're in no condition to be running around."

Noel tried to get up, but Edmund's hands on her arms stilled her efforts. Her skin was clammy beneath his cool fingers. She flinched in pain though his touch was gentle. That his contact would hurt her never occurred to him until now.

"Noel-"

"You can't come back and start ordering me around," she hissed, shrugging his hands off of her arms.

"Please, Noel. Lay back down. I'll get Mora if it's that important."

"Nooo," she groaned suddenly, clutching her stomach with one hand and her forehead with the other. Her head dropped back onto the pillows, and her face turned so pale that Edmund was afraid she was going to be sick. Her eyes slid closed and her forehead creased in pain. Then, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and licked her parched lips.

Edmund did nothing to hide the remorse in his face as he gazed at her. "If I would have known that your condition was so serious, I would have come home weeks, ago," he admitted quietly.

She swallowed. "Tell me you did not come back to Eland on my behalf," she demanded, feeling a rapid surge of energy. "Because if Edwin encouraged you to leave Albanthea because I haven't been feeling well, I swear I'll wring that boy's neck so hard that-"

"Edwin had nothing to do with my decision to return," he cut in softly.

"You found Lilly," she gasped.

He grimaced. "Unfortunately, no. And at this time, I'm afraid some…complications have made it virtually impossible to search for her."

"What complications?"

"Nothing that you need to know of right now."

"Does this mean that you're home for good?"

"As far as I know." He paused. "Did you miss me?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not a bit."

Edmund snickered and touched a stray wisp of her strawberry hair. "At least the feeling is mutual."

Dinner that evening with the royal Elandian family was an awkward one. Edwin had avoided his family until he was summoned to the dining hall. He said next to nothing the entire night and kept his eyes on his untouched plate. If he would have looked up just once, he would have seen that he was not the only one without an appetite. Mora, complaining of a stomachache, pushed her greens and pork around on her plate and refused to eat. But Edwin was much too busy sulking to notice anything or anyone around him, save for the fact that Edmund's mysterious guest was not present. He ignored most of the conversation around the table until the topic shifted to rumors of a plague in Eland.

"Albanthea has stopped all trade on the northern borders of Eland," Edmund said to his father, "and I'm afraid foreign business is only going to get worse in the months to come."

The King looked grieved. "The count of those killed by the plague came in a few days ago: nearly six hundred."

"I haven't heard anything about a plague," Edwin put in.

The eyes of his entire family were on him then, blinking silently in astonishment.

"Edwin," Edmund breathed, "you can't be serious."

"What did you think Noel was sick with all this time?" Lilac, his thirteen-year-old sister, wanted to know.

Again, the table was hushed for some time. This time, it was Queen Charity to break the silence.

"Where have you been, Edwin?"

"In his bedroom, pining away for Lilly," Eric mumbled.

Edwin whipped his head around. "Shut up, Eric."

"Boys, stop it," their mother scolded.

Edwin's chair legs screeched against the marble floor as he pushed back from the table and marched out of the dining hall. His feet carried him to the courtyard where he retrieved his sword and began to swing at the air.

Suddenly, his sword clashed against another, and he stepped back, startled.

His eyes traveled from the sword that had collided with his own to its owner: the young woman he had seen talking with Edmund in the entryway earlier that afternoon, the girl Mora had foolishly mistaken for his Lilly.

Edwin's irritation burned inside him.

The stranger did not look as young as he thought, but he could not get a good look at her face. Though the night was warm, she wore the hood of her dark red cloak. Her skin was tan, like an Elandian, and her blue eyes shone like gems beneath her hood. That this girl was foreign was not apparent until she spoke. Her accent was so thick that he could hardly make out her words.

"Don't tell me the Prince is too poor to afford a proper fencing partner," she said, her voice low and breathy, like a moaning wind.

"I came out here to be alone."

The girl smiled, and her white teeth practically glowed with health. "I came out here to be alone _first_."

"Who are you?"

"My name, in your language, is Narin, and unless you want to experience excruciating tongue cramps, you will call me that."

"Are you threatening me?" His voice was angry.

She laughed, and when she did, the leaves on the trees seemed to jingle along in her merriment. "No, that was not a threat; that was a fact. In my limited experience with foreigners, I have found that my language is a difficult one to learn and causes a severe pain to the tongue and neck muscles, a self-inflicted injury that I have yet to find a remedy for."

Scowling, Edwin glanced at the sword she was twirling in her hand. "Do you always carry that around with you, or were you expecting to find some kind of monster in the castle gardens?"

"Well, a dragon or two would have been nice, but crossing blades with a Prince almost makes up for the lack of excitement."

Edwin frowned and turned to leave when she spoke.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

"No," he answered harshly. "Like I said, I came here to be alone."

"Like _I _said, I was here first."

Edwin's eyes narrowed. Because she was not Lilly, he had disliked this woman from the moment he laid eyes on her. Since then, his opinion of her had only deteriorated.

"I propose a duel," she said. "We shall fight over the solitude of the courtyard. Winner stays; loser has to leave."

"I'm not fighting a woman."

"Afraid of a challenge, hmmm?"

"You aren't a challenge."

She laughed and her chuckles seemed to ring from every corner of the courtyard.

Edwin rolled his eyes and slowly turned to face her, lifting his sword toward his opponent as she did the same.

Much like before, a loud clank sang as their swords met. Again, and again, their swords collided, filling the courtyard with rhythmic bells of clashing steel. Edwin was much stronger than his opponent, but Narin was swift, and her feet moved around the short grass like a snake darting for its prey. Their dance went on for countless minutes.

Panting heavily, Edwin started to swing harder. Soon, he was swinging with all his strength. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes, but he did not bother to wipe them away. Lunging forward, he backed her into the wall. It wasn't until her back pressed hard against the rough stone that he noticed a transformation in her eyes. They turned from a lovely blue to a luminous shade of violet.

"What the…" he muttered under his breath, and with a mighty swing, knocked the sword out of her hand.

The moment the hilt of her weapon left her fingertips, a strong gust of wind pulsed through the air, rippling away from her body. Her hood flew back and her blond hair tumbled around her shoulders. A blinding light illuminated the courtyard for a moment and was gone in the next. On instinct, Edwin swung at her again. She moved just in time to evade most of his blow, but not fast enough to keep the sharp blade from carving a long gash in her forearm. She gave a small cry and slumped to the ground.

Fear filling him, his sword dropped to his feet, and he rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a panic.

"I…was…unarmed."

"I know you were. I don't know what came over me. Y-your face changed, a-and…I'm sorry." He lifted the hand that was clutching her arm and grimaced when he saw the dark stain in her palm. Blood.

Edwin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked into her face, noting that her eyes had turned back to crystal blue. "Let me take you to your room. I will get the physician."

She cringed. "I _am_ the physician."

"What?"

"Your brother brought me here to care for his wife." Narin struggled to stand, but when Edwin tried to help her, she shoved his arm away.

"I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You won. The courtyard is all yours, Highness." With that, she bowed mockingly and strode away.

Edmund, who had been standing in the shadows for some time, stepped out of the archway and joined his brother.

"She's charming," Edwin scoffed. "Where did you find her?"

"The mountain regions of Albanthea. She's an apprentice of medicine, and knows something of the supernatural."

"I should have guessed she was a witch."

"What's the matter with you? First, you claim complete ignorance of the plague that is sweeping your country, you throw a fit at the dinner table like a little child, and then you attack Narin without any restraint."

"She asked for it!"

"Edwin, this isn't like you."

The younger Prince crouched to wipe his sword on the grass. "Mora came into the courtyard screaming that you had found Lilly. Those minutes – the few moments that I actually believed her – were the happiest I've been in years. Then, when I saw that the woman with you was not Lilly..."

Edmund stared at his brother. "I couldn't stay away any longer, Ed. I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"In one of the homes I was living in, their eldest daughter became very ill. I watched her die from the plague. I couldn't stop thinking about Noel after that. Ed, listen, I'm sorry I couldn't find Lilly. I know I told you I wouldn't come back without her, but…"

"No, it's all right. You should be with your wife. It would be selfish of me to ask you to go back."

Edmund blinked. "We'll see. Right now, no one can leave the country, even if they wanted to."

The brothers' conversation steered towards the plague and they spoke on the subject for over an hour. Edwin's heart was heavy with remorse over the poor condition of his kingdom by the time they made their way inside the castle. The burden on his thoughts was so heavy that he did not even notice the uneasy stillness in the air as he followed his older brother down the eerie corridor towards their rooms.

Nothing could have prepared the young men for the scene they were about to enter. Edmund spotted the trouble first as he turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks. Edwin's mouth was forming a question when he, too, came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Their hearts nearly stopped beating, and their breath caught in their throat as their wide eyes took in the sight.

Subtle glows from the candle sconces on the walls cast a faint light on Narin, who was huddled on the floor just outside of Noel's room. Yet her crumpled figure was not what had stopped the men. Nor was it the small pool of blood on the marble stones. Narin was cradling something in her lap. A tiny person lay lifeless in her arms.

The physician raised her head. Her chin trembled in fear. "I'm sorry." Her low voice filled the soundless corridor. "There was nothing I cou-"

"What happened?" Edmund softly cut her off.

Neither man moved.

"I heard screaming. I saw a light – a bright violet light. I heard a sob."

"A light?" Edwin bolted in her direction, his hand going to the weapon on his belt. "A sudden flash like the one you caused in the courtyard?"

"No!" Narin gasped and cowered in fear. For the second time that night, she thought this prince was going to kill her.

"Edwin, stop," Edmund commanded fiercely.

All thoughts of anger disappeared when Edwin drew near to her. His sword plummeted to the ground, colliding with the marble with a shrilling sound. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood seeping into his trousers, and gathered his littlest sister in his arms. His damp eyes grazed over her pale, young face, and noted that her features were peaceful. She looked asleep, yet he knew it was not so. He buried his face into a ribbon-adorned mass of soft blond hair. The smell of the forest they had visited earlier that day drifted to his senses. It wasn't until he inhaled the fragrance of tree sap and honeysuckle that tears began to fall.

When morning came, word spread throughout the country that the plague had overtaken Mora in her sleep. Only the royal family and the physician knew the true cause of the little girl's passing: magic.

Elandians mourned the death of their youngest Princess, but none grieved more than Edwin. In the weeks that followed his sister's murder, Edwin fervently cleared the attics and towers of the castle, burning every doll, tapestry, and chair, determined to rid the rooms of the haunting presence that terrorized, and he believed, murdered his sister.

Slow footsteps, the tap of a wooden cane and linen swishing against the floor sounded from the stairway beyond the tower. Edwin did not need to turn around to know his sister-in-law had joined him in the tower.

"I'm glad to see that you're moving around easier," he said, yet his voice was not glad.

"Thank you," Noel responded anyways. Hoping to lift his spirits, she added, "Narin is an excellent physician. With her skill, I will be in full health in no time. Then Edmund can return to Albanthea and continue his search for Lilly."

Edwin shook his head. "No one is allowed to pass through the borders."

"Certainly they would make an exception for a prince. Edmund isn't even sick."

"They will make exceptions for no one. It seems our allies are only our friends when the partnership is convenient for them. Our resources are purged. Hundreds die every day. Still, Albanthea will not come to our aid."

Noel frowned. It was not like Edwin to despair.

"We have seen our share of death in the past few months. Sometimes, death can cause us to consider the reality of situations a little more carefully." Noel paused. "Do you think Lilly is dead?"

Noel had stabbed the heart of the matter, causing Edwin's throat to contract. He turned to look at her, his face reflecting the pain he felt.

"You were there the night that she disappeared. You saw the lightning and the purple sky. You heard the screaming and crying. The same…magic that ended my sister's life ripped Lilly's balcony in half. The…creatures that Mora spoke of…"

"Fairies?"

"Whatever they are. They wanted Lilly to burn to death in the fire in the guest room. Well, Lilly has been missing for nearly four years, and Mora is dead. What conclusion is left to be drawn?"

Edwin's eyebrows drew together when she could not respond. "No good comes from my useless daydreaming that I will see her again someday. Ever since I returned from Albanthea those many years ago, I have neglected my duties as Crown Prince, and put off my ambitions until the time when I would have Lilly ruling by my side. I can't wait for that; this kingdom needs a prince now, and I am ashamed for the lack of heed I have shown to my subjects."

Noel smiled a little, thinking that Edwin was probably the most humble ruler she had ever met. She told him as much as he escorted her back to her room a few minutes later. His shrug and doubtful look only confirmed her opinion.


End file.
